Johnny's New Dame: Learning Temperance
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: The second part to Johnny's New Dame! So... now that they're back together... Now that the Preps are practically destroyed... Now that Gary has taken an interest in Sally... What next? JOHNNY VINCENT/OC !HARSH LANGUAGE!
1. Sally's Recap Letter

Hello. The name's Sally Givanno… And the only reason you should be reading this is because you read Johnny's New Dame first.

If you haven't, I may have to find you… And, no. That is not a threat… It's a promise!

I know I'm not perfect and neither is Johnny, the love of my life, so, you really can't blame me for what I've done, right?

Let me explain what's happened so far… Met Johnny in Chicago a while back, fell hard for him so he could come back to this crappy place known as Bullworth Academy for that stupid skanky slut Lola Lombardi!

Dillan and my mother divorced and she was shipped off to an Assylum, so, I went with Dillan to Bullworth Vale, where his parents lived… Or lack there of… Both are like, catatonic or something… They don't like me, but I don't care.

I bump into Johnny and make a promise to myself to not fall for him again, but I do anyways. We fight the Preps for the first time, run from the Prefects… I meet and 'greet' Lola then send her packin'…

I quickly become 'Queen' or something like that… I'd prefer calling it Mother or something like that, cause that's what I'm more like to them… At first.

Later, I get the pleasure of meeting Gary Smith… That was fun… He really got acquainted with my knee more than me… They seemed to like each other a lot.

I start up the Bullworth Bees Girl's Track Team, get a letterman jacket and special uniform. Then my Grandmother sends me my golden cross and chain with a letter in Italian, which I can't read and haven't touched since…

Dillan gives me a pair of black designer high heels for my birthday, which quickly approaches and Johnny proposes! The. Most. Exciting. Day. Of. My. Life!

Oh, I also took Hal under my wing in cooking and cleaning after cleaning the Tenements and boarding up the holes.

Meet Johnny's mother, Mary, and Uncle, Al. Love them to pieces.

Mary tells us that Johnny's father is being an ass again and I tell her that I wouldn't let him touch her or Johnny ever again.

A while passes uneventful until Mary calls and informs me that her ex-husband is coming to hurt her, so Johnny and I get there in short time, without getting pulled over, and I get to meet Luca Vincent, Johnny's oh-so-lovable father.

Smacked him around, Al took him away, tended to Mary and Johnny… Then Johnny and I went home.

Two weeks pass, in a strange way and one day, I come out of the bathroom to find Johnny talking with that slut, Lola, who was practically on top of him in the hall… Made my blood boil and Johnny and I got into quite the public argument where it ended with Johnny throwing his ring at me…

The rings were actually once Uncle Al's and his wife's… Al's wife died a bit ago.

I move into the Pretty-In-Pink Pit of Hell known as the Girl's Dorms, then focus on school and Track.

Jocks take me in as one of their own, then Peanut comes to me with a strange plan to put me in danger so Johnny will try to save me.

So, we head to the Prep's and Peanut starts a fight. True to his nature and Peanut's word, Johnny rushed to save me… Jocks and Greaser's join forces and kick the Prep's asses…

Next day, Johnny convinces me to move back into the Tenements, giving me a small room next to Johnny's.

Day after that, my 'Cuz' Evan 'Eva' bursts through, blacker than black and gayer than gay. Love that man. Taught me all I know! He's a riot.

I tell him everything that's happened as Johnny listens in without my knowing, and then pushes me back into a relationship with Johnny, which was a good thing, I hope.

Eva and I perform an act of Vengeance against the Preps and utterly humiliate them and their families publicly, which I must say, my greatest idea, EVER, and Gary, who has allied himself with said Preps freaks out at them after threatening me into a public meeting with him in two days, Wednesday.

Ricky then grows a pair of balls and lashes out at me, says I'm no better than Lola with how I treat Johnny.

What a prick… I swear I'll kill him one day. Him and fuckin' Smith… Both need to disappear off the face of the planet!

And now… Now I can't escape this feeling that mine and Johnny's third try is gonna end horribly…

And! I realize that my recap is missing some pieces, but, if you've read the first Johnny's New Dame, you don't really need this recap, now, do you.

Any ways… I suppose that's it? So far, at least…

I guess…

Johnny knows something…

But, I'm not sure what?

Why'd I have to love Johnny so damned hard? He broke it off with me twice, and I can only hope that he really does regret both times…

*Sigh*

Enjoy watching my crazy life fall apart and pick back up…

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaand! We're back! Just a little recap before the real chapters, from Sally. I figured it'd be a cute touch before we got too heavy into the story! ^^_

_  
Remember, though.... Eva is based off of a specific character and I'm still waiting for some one to guess who... - Scitah_


	2. Ahh, Wednesday

_OHMIGOD! We FINALLY updated! Hahaha! Too bad it's just one chapter! Mwauhahahahahahaa!_

_Enjoy - Scitah  
_

* * *

Wednesday found Sally in town, leaning against a wall watching people go into various shops.

Sally tugged at her Letterman jacket as a cold breeze blew past. The weather was getting colder, that was for sure, which meant Track was coming to an end because Bullworth had no indoor track.

"Shit." Sally muttered. Winter and Fall were never her favorite seasons.

Calmly, wearing his jacket and a ski hat, Gary came down the street to her, he had this insane, slight smirk playing at his lips. He stopped before her, "Hello Sally, glad you came." he said snidely.

Sally felt a wave of dread and terror wash over her at his appearance and his speaking her name like that, "Not like I really had a choice, Smith." she growled back at him, making it apparent she wanted nothing to do with him and that it would be eons before they were friendly towards one another.

"Don't be so hateful" he gasped, one hand over his chest, "It's not my fault you're a snoop!"

"I was only looking out for my own." she spat viscously at him, "And don't act like what I say makes any fucking difference to you, you ass hole."

He smiled, "You're so smart, huh? Come on. Let's go somewhere so we can discuss in private." and started for an alley.

Sally grimaced, "An alley? You're so cliché, Smith." she grumbled before following slowly, hands free, just in case.

She hoped to God that Gary had yet to see Eva in person or up close, because Eva was following with sufficient distance and watching Sally's back.

Gary smiled, "You have something against being cliché? I wouldn't think so by how you live." he mocked at her, leaning against the dirty alley wall.

"Now who's the snoop?" she growled back, staying away from the walls and a good few feet from Gary.

"I'm not a snoop. Everyone on campus knows about you and Johnny's dysfunctional relationship." he said

"How is a dysfunctio-" she stopped mid sentence and took a step back, hands up, "I'm not here to discuss my personal life with you, Smith. What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me." he said calmly.

Sally blinked. Sure, she was thinking he might ask something to that effect, but hearing it…

Sally broke into a chuckle, "Me? Help you? You need to take your meds, smith. Do you honestly think you'll get another simple slap on the wrist this time? They will lock you away for ever! And you're so simple minded on what you're taking over! A school? Honestly! I thought you were better than going for the same thing twice!"

"I don't want to take over the school" he spat, "You need to terrorize the preps, and then when I come you have to stop, they need to think I can help them." he said.

Standing still a moment, Sally thought it over, "Haven't I terrorized them enough? I paid them back ten fold for what they had done. And how in the hell would you be able to help people who buy their own bullshit?"

"Just do it." he said and then smirked again, "Or I'll tell Johnny all about this. All about out connections. About you breaking his one rule."

Sally lunged at him, clutching his jacket, "Don't you dare drag him into this, Smith! You played your cards on him last time and you near destroyed him and every one else! Don't think I won't find a way around your conniving ass!" she hissed out, glaring heatedly into his eyes.

"Johnny is simple and if he thinks you're doing something he doesn't like, no matter hwat, he'll drop you like that!" and he snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Sally ground her teeth.

Gary was right, but she didn't like how he knew so much and just wanted to pound his face in for being so knowledge-d.

"That won't stop me from protecting him or kicking your sorry ass, Smith. Face it; You end up with your ass kicked either way." she said lowly.

"And you end up without Johnny. Take your pick- kick my ass and be single or keep your boy and do what I say" he said, still keeping unnaturally calm.

Sally sighed through her nose, "Don't expect me to cuddle up to you after this bullshit, Smith." she said, releasing him roughly and stepping away, "Nor should you expect me to take a hit for you."

"I don't. Annoy the preps and stop when I come up. That's ALL you have to do." he told her firmly.

"What do you mean, when you come up? Like show up? Is this to happen over a course of days?" she snarled, crossing her arms.

"This will happen as often as I see fit." he replied easily, "I'll tell you when and there's no set time period."

"You gonna tell me how to torture them now, too?" she spat like a child, spiteful and angry.

Sally was totally unhappy with this. The only good part of this was that she got to torment the preps, who were near destroyed any ways.

Gary shook his head, "No, you have fun with that." he said.

Taking a deep breath, Sally calmed her nerves a little, "When should I start?"

Her voice was empty and the look on her face blank. She was going to protect herself from Gary, too. Not let him in. Never let him see how angry he made her.

Or at least, she was gonna try!

"I'll tell you." he said, "When you see my on campus make an excuse to get away from Johnny. We'll meet by the library and I'll tell you." he said.

A flash of anger washed over Sally, but she pushed it back and nodded, "Fine. Is this meeting over? I'd like to head back to the Tenements, now."

He thought a moment, "For now it is. I'll tell you when we need to talk again." he said.

She inwardly snarled at him and turned, moving to get out of the alley, desperate for clean air uninhabited by Gary.

Gary let her go and went on his own way.

Sally shoved her hands in her pockets and began her long walk back to the Tenements.

A few blocks later, Eva cleared his throat, "That went…" he stalled, "Calmly."

Scoffing lightly, Sally kept quiet.

This, of course, worried Eva dearly, "Oookay. What happened?"

"I'm forced to work for Smith." She answered, ducking her head into her jacket collar, covering her nose from the biting cold.

"Shit." Eva shook his head, "What kinda work?"

"He wants me to terrorize the Preps some more. But then, when he shows up in some way, I have to stop to make it seem like he's a fuckin' hero to those douche bags!" Her voice was muffled from the warm jacket.

"Well… That's not that bad, Sal." Eva offered, only earning a glare from Sally.

"You know I don't like taking orders from sociopaths."

"I know." It was silent between them as they waited for a particularly slow car to pass them by, "Need a hand delivering devastation to the snobs?"

Sally thought a moment, then shook her head, "I'll handle it. I don't want you getting dragged any further into my mess."

Eva was silent until they reached the Tenement doors.

"You know you don't have to handle everything on your own, right?"

Sally glanced back before opening the door, "I know."

Immediately when they stepped through the door they heard arguing. Of course. These guys were always arguing!

"Shut up!" Johnny was shouting.

"It IS true! You ARE whipped!" Lucky was laughing at him.

"Am not! Shut up!" he yelled again.

The other guys were all laughing too.

Sally rolled her eyes, she was so sick of this whipped bullshit… "If you all don't shut up, I'm going to start giving you girl names… Starting with Lucky being renamed to Lucy. How's that sound… Ladies?"

Eva snorted and looked away as if to say, 'I am not here'.

Lucky looked at her, "Aw, c'mon, we're jus' playin' with him!"

Johnny blinked, "Is there a girl name for 'Johnny'?"

Sally frowned at every one in front of her, "Haven't we had this conversation? And your new name would be Jenny." she responded to both boys, hands on her hips.

"Have we had this conversation?" Johnny blinked, ignoring the 'Jenny' thing.

Sally sighed, defeated and shook her head, giving up the argument, "What ever."

Eva frowned and watched her walk into the kitchen.

Johnny noticed her bad mood, he got up and followed after her like a puppy, "Sally, baby, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Eva quickly moved to the other guys and explained as quickly and efficiently as possible what went down while Johnny was outta the room.

Sally sighed, "I just hate this weather. And track is ending because fucking Bullworth doesn't have an indoor track! I feel depressed…" she listed with a small scratch to her head, then her eyes widened in shock, "I'm late."

"For what?" he blinked, totally confused.

Sally stiffened and walked to the window, placing her head on it, reveling in it's chill against her now fevered skin. "My period."

His eyes widened, "wh- whaaat?!" he gasped.

"I haven't had my period in about two weeks. I should have noticed sooner! Shit. Shit!" she cursed.

Cursed Smith, the weather, sex, periods, and mostly, herself.

What the hell was she gonna do if she was… You know? Pregnant?

Johnny sank down, "Aw, fuck, Sally.. Fuck, fuck!" he cursed, eyes wide.

"I know! I know, damnit." She felt sick from the topic and didn't know what else to do or even say. Except for, "Shit."

Johnny walked over and hugged her, "Look, calm down. Buy one'a them tests. Ain't no sense in worryin' if we dunno." he said calmly though he was also nervous.

"And what if I was?" She asked in a whisper, looking out at the grey skies getting darker by the second.

"We'll worry 'bout that then, Sally" he told her.

She nodded, "I'll go and get a test…" she shut her eyes and sighed, then turned into Johnny's arms and held onto him for dear life.

It felt like her life was crashing down around her!

He held her tightly, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay, Sally, I promise." he said.

"I can't have no kid, Johnny. I just can't." she said, nose stinging, eyes blurring, voice cracking.

"Sally if you're pregnant then ya' gotta." he sighed, petting her hair and kissing her again, "But please don' worry 'bout it."

She nodded into his shoulder, "You're right. It's just… Today was horrible… I mean, I love track! And I hate colder weather… Makes me all unhappy and shit."

He smiled, "I know, but hey, 'least it's warm in here" he said.

She smiled back at him, "That's true." she cleared her throat, "Any ways. What should we have for dinner?"

"I dunno…" he shrugged, "Wha'ever ya wanna make?" he guessed.

Sally nodded with a playful smirk, "I should have known you'd be no help there!" she joked, slipping her hands into his and entwining their fingers.

Johnny pecked her on the lips, "I'm not much of a help with domestic stuff"

She laughed, "I've noticed. Now. Get outta my kitchen so I can cook. And send Hal in, too."

"Aye aye!" he nodded, saluting in a mocking way- kissing her a last time before heading out the door, "HAL!!" he screamed in the hall, "GET YOUR FAT ASS IN THE KITCHEN!!"

Sally winced at the shout, then shook her head with a laugh.

Eva nodded at the guys about what was really at the core of bothering Sally, then blinked over at Johnny, "So. You given any thought 'bought what I said? My license to wed has yet to expire!" he joked.

Johnny groaned, "Jeez- I dunno" he huffed, "Is that a good idea, Eva?" he asked out loud. Even if it was sort of a joke he was thinking about it seriously.

"Getting married to Sally? For you, I would hope so." Eva stated blandly, "Have they beaten' the whole whipped thing into your head that you're second guessing everything?" he joked again.

Johnny shook his head, "No way" he said, "Just... I dunno if I'm any good for her.."

A loud scoff echoed from Eva as he stood, "When you left the kitchen, was Sally crying or smiling?"

"Uhm.. well, she weren't cryin'... but wasn' exactly her usual smile." he answered.

"And she almost had a meltdown, right? But you were able to keep her from falling apart… Right?" Eva grabbed Johnny's shoulders, making his point.

Johnny nodded, "Well, yeah, I guess so.." he said.

"There is no one better for her than you, Johnny. I couldn't even get her to snap outta her funk on the way here! Now, that is sayin' something'! So, quit your bitchen'!" Eva then sat down in a chair from the dining table. "Now, tell us what she told you."

Johnny blinked, "Eh, well, not much.. uhm.. she's depressed over the weather an' stuff is all" he said blinking. Sally could tell Eva about the period thing but his gang did not need to know.

Eva nodded, "She never did like winter or fall. Likes the weather that she can be outside in!"

Johnny smirked, "Not like she can't be active inside.." he grinned- thinking up a thousand things they could do up in his room.

"If your thoughts don't involve me in any way, I don't want to know, boyfriend!" Eva said, waving Johnny away with a smirk.

"They don't" he grinned at that fact, "An' I wouldn' share anyway."

Eva gasped as if hurt, "Oh, luva, that hurts!" hand to his chest.

Sally then walked out, "Where the fuck is Hal?" she looked around, "Is he stuck again?"

Hal jumped up, "Coming Sally!" he cried, running to her.

Sally pulled him into the kitchen and they got to work.

Eva chuckled, "She is the mighty and fierce Dragon, loyal and frightening. When she roars, the earth shakes and trembles at her rage and the villagers offer up their children to calm her tempers. Her dwelling is full of treasures and bones from the bravely stupid. Yet, she protects the city around her cave, for they are her little humans, and no one else's!"

Johnny laughed, "I don' think we're bowwin' down t'her.." he said

Eva stared at Johnny, stock still, for a moment, then burst out laughing, "If she had to walk over a puddle and you had no clothes to throw over it, you'd throw yourself into the puddle so she wouldn't have to get her feet wet! It's your boys who don't bow to her."

"I would not" Johnny said, "I'd pick her up and put her on the other side of it." he said.

"And then she'd ask why th'hell you did that. And You'd go all mushy and lovey-dovey on her and then you'd make out and give a senior citizen a heart attack!" Eva snorted again.

Johnny grinned, "I'm kinda' lookin' forward t'that!"

Eva nodded and looked away, "I'm sure you are… I'm going to… Go this way." he pointed towards the kitchen, "Into the cave of the Great Dragon Lady!" he shouted back at the guys.

"Dragon Lady!" Sally was heard shouting, "You know you shouldn't talk about yourself like that, Eva!" she laughed.

Johnny burst out laughing too, "Yeah! Since ya're more girly than Sally" he teased.

"Oh, Shuddup, Jenny!" Eva hollered back at Johnny from the kitchen, earning quite a few laughs.

Johnny glared, "Shut it." he said irritably.

* * *

_Mwuahahahahahahaaha! It's just 6 pages long! Any who! No one has figured out who Eva is based off of, yet! Oh well... I'll give you people a hint; H... B... O... Yeah! He's from HBhOe! ROFL! Tootles! You might get a Chapter update next weekend! - Scitah_


	3. Caught

_*Sigh* - Scitah_

* * *

Sally laughed at the tales from Auto that Peanut just relayed back to her about Johnny being distracted and tired during class, when she felt a shiver climb her spine.

Glancing to her right, she noticed Gary, standing there, smirking at her.

Shivering again, she gave a slight nod, letting him know she'd follow shortly, and watched him walk off to the library.

All she could think was how creepy he was! And it didn't help that it had been two weeks since they made their devilish deal!

"Uh… Johnny? I need to go and talk to some one… I'll catch up with you and the guys later, alright?" she pecked him and didn't wait for a response as she walked to the library.

Johnny blinked watching her go. He bit his lip and waited for her to be gone long enough before he turned to the others and made up some excuse and snuck out. This happened before with Sally leaving abruptly, and he didn't like it. Who was she talking to? He didn't like how suspicious it was.

He followed her to the library and saw her talking to Gary.

"Tomorrow." Gary said firmly.

Sally's face and tone were as blank as ever, she had gotten good at emotionless-ness in front of Gary, "What ever Smith. You're silly little Preps will have joyous fun tomorrow. I still don't understand why you want them? There are Cliques out there who are far better than them!"

She stood stiffly, almost as if on edge and waiting to be pounced by some giant tiger come to claw her apart.

Gary smirked, "Just do what I say." he said firmly.

Johnny stepped up to them, "Fuck's goin' on?!" he yelled.

Sally gasped, staring wide eyed at Johnny, "Shit." she whispered.

"Oh, well if it isn't Romeo, spying on poor little Juliette! Get lost, Grease Ball! This is between me and the Jocky Queen." Gary snarled with that smirk, coy and dangerous.

Johnny glared, "Why the fuck're you two talkin'?!" he yelled- too mad to care about insults or reason.

"Don't you get it, Lover Boy? Or did all that grease get to your brain? Your little girlfriend is another one of my pawns!" Gary shouted, arms wide, then laughed, "Actually, she's more like my Bishop, Knight, or Rook! But let's talk games another day. Right now, Givanno and I have business to attend to, so, if you don't mind?" he waved at Johnny like a fly or annoying child.

Sally had paled and couldn't utter a single syllable. Just stared at Johnny, pupils smaller than usual.

Johnny looked between them, then finally at Sally, eyes narrowed, "You been playin' me?!" he shouted at her. Another woman playing games with him was too much to take!

She vaguely saw the others standing back behind Johnny, under the archway trying to figure out what was going on before the intervened.

"N-no, Johnny. That's not it." She stuttered desperately, ignoring a scoff from Gary, "That's not it at all! I've been trying to protect you from Smith! I did it for you!"

Now, if Sally were to be watching this, rather than living this, she would laugh at the cliché and crazy line, saying it made the female role sound like a psycho! But, now, she understood those movies that got this sappy and strange and heart wrenching.

She understood quite well.

"Protect me?!" he cried, "By talkin' t'this nut?!" he scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Sure! That's a real bad lie, Sally! Worst yet!!"

Sally felt the walls of her world colliding and collapsing around her, leaving her quite lost, "Johnny! I would never do anything to hurt you! You know that!"

"Fuck!" he cried and turned his fist slamming hard into the stone wall- his knuckles slitting and bleeding at the force, "No! That ain't true!" his eyes set on her, "Figures this would happen. Figures. Fuckin' fgures!!" he yelled.

Sally had flinched like a frightened child when Johnny struck the wall, "Please, Johnny? I would never deliberately hurt you! I love you!"

He waved a hand at her, "Lies." he spat, "It's a lie!"

Sally's terrified face turned to one of shock at him calling her a liar.

She walked up to him, "It's not a lie!" she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard.

Her heart raced, hoping that this was one of her nightmares! That she would wake up and Johnny would be against her back, hugging her tightly to his chest.

She put all her energy and emotion into that kiss. She hoped against all things that he would stop acting like she was Lola.

One word repeated in her head, "Please, please, please…" over and over again.

Johnny kissed her a second then stopped and pushed her back. Tears were stinging his eyes- he didn't fight them. "I ain't bein' played by no more women." he told her slowly, "I ain't. I ain't!" he repeated.

He took a step back form her, "I hope your fuckin plans work!" and he turned away storming away from them.

Peanut was stammering as he passed: "Johnny! Don't be so STUPID!" he yelled only to have the older boys bruising, almost purple knuckles blast him in the jaw. Peanut crumbled to the ground.

Sally panted slightly, unsure if she was breathing, unsure if her heart was still beating as tears fell from her eyes.

Gary had snuck away, not wanting to deal with a hormonal female, like a coward.

Sally felt numb and slowly walked over to Peanut and fell to her knees next to him.

"Thank you for trying." she said, voice hollow, eyes haunted.

Peanut looked at her and hugged her- arms around her neck and pulling her in close. "Sorry he's so stupid" he mumbled to her- wanting to cry himself.

Sally stared off after Johnny, mouth dry, still crying without really knowing that she was, "No. He's smart. I should have listened to him in the first place." her voice echoed no emotion, still! And, she was so pale, like she lost a lot of blood or died… She looked a mess!

Peanut shook his head, "He is not! He's an idiot!" he exclaimed.

Sally has a semblance of humor and pitty in her eyes as she pulled back from Peanut to look at him, "I'm going to need my things again…"

"SAL!" Shouted Eva as he ran up, a nice new black eye over his right eye, "Oh, my God! Sally, are you alright?! Peanut? What the hell happened?"

"What happend t'you?!" Peanut asked him, eyes wide, he figured Sally should tell him about johnny's outburst.

"I was on my way to drag Sally to my new apartment that I got, since I need my Diva Space when I saw Johnny, cryin' and in a fittin' rage! I asked him why he was upset and where Sally and you boys were and he fuckin' punched me and kept on walkin'!" Eva explained quickly, lightly touching his new shiner.

Sally sighed and shook her head, "You should have stayed in Chicago, Eva."

Eva went wide eyed at Sally, "Sal? You sound dead!"

"...Johnny broke up... he saw her talkin' t'Gary an' took it all wrong." Peanut explained.

Sally slouched a little as Eva sighed, "My God, girlfriend." he crouched down and pulled Sally into his arms, "Don't worry, Baby Doll. He'll be back!"

"No. Eva. No he won't." she said, pulling away from Eva, "I need my things from the Tenements."

Eva frowned, "Bring them to my place… I already got my shit gone." he said, pulling out a lawyer's card Eva got the other day and writing his address on it. "Sally and I will be there."

Peanut took it and nodded, "O- okay" he said, looking up at him, blinking. Then he looked at Sally, "We're gonna knock sense into him!" he told her firmly, "I swear!"

Sally snorted disbelievingly, "Don't bother. He's got it already… I want to sleep, now."

Eva shook his head, "This is depressing. You boys are always welcome over at my place if you get sick of Mr. I-Jump-To-Conclusions!"

Peanut nodded, "I know he's an idiot, but he's got his own excuses."

"Not that we encourage them!" Norton added irritably.

"Maybe I'm meant to be alone?" Sally muttered, mostly to herself. Not really paying any more attention to the guys.

Eva could almost cry, himself, "If you guys do end up knocking some sense into him, give him a good one for me. He messed up my face!"

"Promise!" Vance grinned, flexing his bicep muscle muscularly.

Eva smirked at Vance, "Boyfriend… Don't tease me!"

Vance blushed "Sorry" he mumbled.

Hal punched Vance's arm, "Lover boy" he teased only to have Peanut and Norton glare daggers at them both for acting so calm and light-hearted at a time like this!

Eva nodded at the guys, "See you all later." turning to Sally who was staring at the floor beneath her feet, "Come on, Sally. Let's get you to my new place! I even got a second bedroom and everything!" he tried being cheerful.

Sally nodded, "You'll never live alone, Eva. You don't lie to people."

Eva sighed sadly, "Every one does, Sal."

"Johnny doesn't."

A groan could be heard from Eva as they continued to walk off.

The Greasers got back to the Tenements and Norton effectively near-killed Johnny. As if that mattered to them right now. They gathered up Sally's stuff and headed over to the address Eva had given Peanut. They knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

Eva opened it with a smile, "Oh, welcome to my humble abode!" he stepped aside, letting them in to see dark purple rugs and black leather couches, glass, very modern/70's mix.

Sally was no where to be seen.

"Where's Sally?" Peanut asked, holding a box of her stuff.

Norton actually really liked how Eva had decorated it!

"In her room." Eva said, locking the door behind them, "Come with me, Peanut. The rest of you can have a seat on the couches. We'll be back in moments."

Obediently they went to the couch and Peanut nervously followed after him.

Eva lead Peanut down a hallway and stopped at the first door on the left and knocked, "Sal? Th'guys're here!"

"That's nice." Came her response.

Eva glanced back at Peanut, then back at the door, "Peanut and I are coming in to give you your things, alright?"

"That's nice." was, yet again, her response.

Peanut bit his lip, "Oh my god he's an idiot!"

Eva snorted and opened the door, revealing to Peanut that Sally was laid across her bed, arms spread, looking near dead up at the ceiling.

Peanut walked over urgently, "Aw- Sally.. Sally we beat his ass!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay? There anythin' else we can do?"

Sally, at first, didn't respond or even look at him, but then her head turned slowly and she just stared at him, "No."

Eva sighed and crawled onto the bed, pulling Sally to sit up, "Come on, Sal. The guys're here t'see yuh!"

Sally stood slowly, still staring at Peanut. It was as if she were gone from the world… She was just a shell now. There was no pain, no anger, no happiness, no emotions what-so-ever… She wasn't herself.

Peanut wiped his eyes. Stupid Johnny. Stupid Johnny. "Sally, I'm sorry" he said to her, "I'm really, really sorry!"

Finally! An emotion showed up on her face, but it was confusion, "Why would you be sorry?"

"Because I should'a jumped and beat him down when he was throwin' 'is fit!" he explained, "We- we told him we wasn't comin' back. That he over-reacted. We ain't goin' back t'his clique unless he stops being a dick!"

Sally glanced around in thought, which were slow, "Then who is your 'King'? Who will you follow? You cannot follow me, I already have a Clique under my command." She stopped talking and turned, "Are you the new Greaser King? Is there a Clique left to lead?" She sighed.

Eva shook his head, "Sal? Come on? It just happened. Those questions aren't automatically answered…" He blinked, "Nor are they often that easy to answer."

Peanut shook his head, "There isn't a 'king' anymore. We kicked Johnny out- that's what I meant- I guess its Norton. I don't wanna." he told her, blinking. Why'd any of that matter?

Sally nodded and walked to the front room, Eva quick to follow after dragging Peanut with him out into the hallway.

Norton, Hal, Ricky, Vance, Lefty, and Lucky were mumbling together, but stopped when they saw Sally. Hal rushed to her side, "Are you okay?" he gasped.

She smiled at him, "You act as if I was the one who got my ass handed to me? I'll be fine. It just wasn't meant to be. I see that now."

Eva smacked his hand over his face, "That just isn't true."

"Open your eyes, Evan." She used his full name, "I shouldn't have gotten back with him both times… I should have trusted my head rather than my heart." she laughed ruefully.

Norton rubbed the back of his head, "She's right.. she's fuckin' right. You're the only woman ever given two-shits for him and he goes and acts like this!" he said.

Ricky frowned, "Hey... man, he's just stupid.."

"An idiot!" Hal snapped, glaring a bit but not at them.

Lefty jumped up, "Ya'll stupid?! Johnny loved her to death! He thinks he got ripped off! After Lola wouldn't you?!"

"Lefty!" Lucky snapped at him, glaring.

Sally chuckled, clearly amused, "And here I thought it'd be Ricky leaping for joy. After all, he did say he couldn't wait for Johnny to drop me." she said spitefully, but sighed, unable to maintain the proper energy to be angry. "It doesn't matter." She shook her head, "Nothing matters any more. You know. Two weeks ago, Johnny and I thought I was pregnant… I'm quite pleased I wasn't." she admitted.

"....he still loves you." Lefty mumbled and headed for the door, "I like ya' Sally- I do- but I ain't int'rested in Johnny's life- I jus' wanna work on cars." he said grabbing the door knob, "See you cats around." and left.

Lucky rolled his eyes, "Dramatic little--"

Ricky hit him, "SHUT UP!"

Sally sighed and shook her head, "So. About dinner…"

Eva nodded, "I got food enough. Why don't you and Hal hit the kitchen and cook something for the group? Take your mind off things."

She smirked, "My mind is unable to really settle on anything, so there is really no need for that concern, Eva." she then grabbed Hal's wrist and pulled him off to the kitchen where they made home made pizza and lasagna. It was the only thing she could actually focus on, in fact. Cooking. To create something good… For every one.

Hal tried to make conversation but he felt awful. He didn't want it to end like this. He didn't like this.

Norton looked at Eva, "What we gonna do?" he asked.

Eva blinked in thought, "There is nothing we can do. Beating some one up won't do much of anything. Sally's very resistant about Johnny. Her deal with Gary is broken, though I doubt that will stop him from attempting to bother Sal. Johnny's too stubborn to talk to…" He sighed dejectedly. "There is absolutely nothing we can do! And I think they need to solve this one on their own this time."

"But how?" Norton groaned.

Suddenly Peanut started to whimper, "Why's this always gotta happen?!" he nearly shouted and hid his face in his hands. "If Johnny wasn't so dumb we wouldn't be here right now! He's such an idiot!"

"He's wounded and scarred and is trying to look out for himself. Sally tends to change the people she comes in contact with. As I've heard, Before Johnny came to Chicago, he was more independent than when he left Chicago. What happened in Chicago? Johnny met Sally. So then, Johnny holds onto Lola for dear life, and Sally appears again and suddenly, he is his own! He makes his own calls, even if they're really stupid… But once she touched his life, he changed. Often times for the worse… Too dependant to too stubborn. It seems more like he doesn't know what to do with himself with or without her." Eva explained.

Peanut looked up, he wiped his eyes, "I... I guess you're right, Eva. But, there's gotta be a way to fix them! Eva you know they're good for each other!" he gushed.

"Yes, but both need to trust one another enough to let themselves grow into their own. It's like…" He thought a moment, "They become so protective and dependant on one another, that inevitably, they do things that muck up their relationship. Like, a… Uh… Like a compound chemical or recipe! They're still trying to find the right ingredients, or actions, that make a good meal!"

Peanut blinked a little confused but he got the gist of it. Ricky piped in, "So, what? This is it?" he asked.

Eva frowned at Ricky, then sighed, "They can't deny each other for very long."

"Yes we can." Sally said, suddenly. "I won't get back with him. Not a fourth time. I'll die the next time he breaks it off with me. Which is why I won't give him the chance." she said icily.

"B- but..." Peanut tried but Norton covered his mouth. It wasn't the time for an argument.

Sally's iced glare turned to Peanut, "You think it's easy? Getting your heart broken this many times? You think it's just a fuckin' walk in the God damned park?! It hurts! It fuckin' hurts like hell! I won't go through this pain a fourth fuckin' time with the same fuckin' guy! No more! He'll destroy me, and I actually like breathing!" she was angry now. There was the emotion, and it began to sting at her eyes, nose, and throat.

Hal touched her arm, "It's your decision," he told her in a soft voice, "We'll respect it."

Peanut looked down sadly and didn't say a word. Like a child who's mother had yelled at him- he was too afraid of another scolding to argue.

Sally took a second to control herself and looked to Hal, "Thank you." then to Peanut and hugged him, "I know you're just trying to help, Peanut… But, I can't do it. I just can't any more. You guys are like family to me now, but…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Peanut nodded, he hugged her back, "Okay." he managed to spit out.

Hal went to watch the food in the oven.

Pulling away, she smiled sadly at him, "Just promise me you'll do better with your woman when you find her, hm?"

He bobbed his head, "Okay, Sally, I promise." he said.

She nodded slowly and kissed his forehead, "That'a boy." then released him and walked back into the kitchen.

Eva sighed, "At least she isn't emotionless and empty any more."

Peanut sniffed and watched her go. He really liked Sally- oddly enough like a mother, considering Mary was the closest he'd had to one.

Norton nodded, "Yeah..."

Eva waited a moment, then tried to lighten' things up, "You know… If you guys had met her a coupl'a years ago, you'd swear she had a split personality!"

"Yeah?" Norton asked, blinking, "She was even weirder than she is now?" he smiled a bit figuring that might get her riled up again.

"HA!" Came from the kitchen as Eva chuckled and nodded, "She wasn't all that motherly… Uh… More out for fun times. A real prankster with fantastic street smarts. You guys have her all mother hen! In Chicago, she and I looked out for one another because we were all we really had!"

Norton smirked, "At least we don't make stuff boring, right?" he asked.

Eva nodded, "Heh. That's for damn sure! She ever tell you about her past?"

Sally walked in with the lasagna, letting Hal cart in the three pizza's, "Never really got the chance."

"Nope." Hal smirked cutting the pizza's, "I'd like to hear it."

"We got time." Ricky said.

Sally shared a glance with Eva, who got up and went to get a few dishes and forks, leaving Sally to tell her tales. "Well, as some of you may or may not know, I was raised by a money grubbing whore of a woman. She attempted to turn me into her."

"Which didn't work, because Sally is a school and sport oriented woman who values family, honor, and a good time." Eva laughed.

Hal bobbed his head, "Obviously!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Well- what- were ya' her downfall?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest. Eva was my teacher." Sally smirked.

"She used to be a really secluded girl when I met her." Eva explained.

"I was at a park when this group of real assholes walked in, teenagers when I was no more than 9! And they started picking on every one and I couldn't help but walk over and tell them off!" she said innocently.

"She said, 'hey you mother fuckers! Leave them alone! Who do you think you are?' and they didn't like that at all!" Eva said with a laugh.

Peanut blinked, "Then what happened?" he asked- he loved stories.


	4. Vance, Vance, EVA?

_... ROFL!!!! - Scitah_

* * *

"Then they kicked my ass!" Sally shouted jokingly.

"It wasn't until I was passing through, running away from my mother that we crossed paths. Sally was knocked out cold. I would have just past her, but I was desperate and thought she was dead, so I tried robbing her. I was checking her pockets when she grabbed my hand." Eva explained.

"He screamed like a girl! It was hysterical!" Sally gushed.

Norton busted up, "Oh- aren't you tough?" he mocked Eva good-naturdley.

"I thought th'bitch was dead! Thought she was gonna eat my brains or something!" Eva laughed.

Sally nodded, "I looked at him, and I couldn't see much of anything, my eyes were near sealed from that beating. And you know what? Not one of those other kids helped me!"

"Course not! They had brains!" Eva laughed out.

Peanut blinked, "I met Johnny like that- some Preps were beating me up an' he just randomly came flyin' outta no place and tackled 'em."

Norton glared at him for mentioning Johnny.

Sally chuckled, "Go figure, huh?"

Eva nodded, "Well, any ways, she grabs me, right? And she goes, 'Mother fucker… I will kill you.' all out of breath and dying like, and I was confused, 'You ain't dead yet?'" Eva mimicked himself and Sally when they were younger.

Ricky was howling with laughter- nearly choking on his pizza.

Hal smiled, "I'd'a run straight all the way home!"

Peanut bobbed his head, "Me too!"

"Well he didn't." Sally said proudly.

"She groaned and looked around and tried to get up, but couldn't. I was able to pull myself away from her and began to walk away when she shouted for me to stop and face her like a man!" Eva sighed while he remembered.

"Even with all that pain and all my injuries, I found a way to stand up, granted, I couldn't see shit! It was dark and so was Eva, but I tried." Sally said, nodding.

"She stumbled over to me and punched me right across the face, and I thought 'Okay, this bitch has a death wish!' and I socked her back! She fell to the ground, in some serious need of a miracle and I began to walk away again. I thought she was done for and some strays would eat her and the media would be there in the morning, but she fuckin' got back up again, 'Bitch!'" Eva smirked.

Ricky snorted, "Damn- what a violent meeting!"

Vance blinked, "That's... weird" he said.

"Oh, it isn't over, yet." Eva grinned, "I told her that I had nothing to do with how she was originally knocked out and that she seriously needed to stop bleeding all over me! And she goes, 'Well, fuck you! All you mother fuckers are fuckin' cowards! Afraid to stand up for other people and the good.'"

"I don't remember saying that. But I do remember hearing myself mumble something and then me punching you again." Sally stated curiously.

Eva nodded, "It was mumbled, but I got it. And that punch sent me to the ground. She had a strength I would never had guessed she'd had!"

"She was nine?!" Norton asked, grinning, "Wow- my older sister was like that too! But she's a whore now. Don't be a whore, Sally."

Sally raised a brow at him, "I'm going to take that as a joke… Any ways, Eva looked at me like I was some freak of nature-"

"That's cuz you are, Hooka Queen!" Eva interjected.

"-Then he got up and said, 'Now, listen here, White Girl, you got your ass handed to you earlier. You should be dead! And you really shouldn't have that much strength left in you. I've decided I'm going to invest my time and attention into making you a suitable fighter so's this shit don't ever happen again.'" Sally said.

"And she told me, 'Aww. Stupid idiot cares…' then she passed out, right on me. Bloodying up my favorite sweat jacket." Eva snorted.

Sally snorted as well, "Well, jee, I'm sorry. Next time I'll be more considerate on whom I bleed!" and they both laughed.

The guys smirked, "You ain't like no other dame," Ricky said lightly, "That's where I was all wrong."

Sally glanced down, quite humbled at Ricky's words, "Thanks."

He looked back up at her, "Don' thank me for somethin' Eva shouted at me for the last few months!" he laughed.

"Well, you were so dead set against me." Sally said seriously.

He nodded, "If you met my ex you would be too" he said.

She chuckled, "I got all the girls in this damned Academy on my Track team. I'm quite sure I've met her."

"She didn' go t'Bullworth" he said lightly.

"Ah." Sally nodded, "Well, what went wrong between you two?" She asked, relating to him by sounding just a little bitter when she said wrong.

He shrugged- still not wanting to talk about it. Even if it had been almost four months- he couldn't do it.

She nodded, "Speaking of wrong relationships…" she smiled at Eva who grinned back.

Norton cocked a brow, "What? Another story?" he asked.

Eva laughed at that, "Another? Shit. We got tons!" he nudged Sally who shared a knowing smirk with the blond black man.

"Okay- what's this one about?" Norton asked.

"Before Eva came out of his walk in closet." Sally chuckled.

"I was with this girl name Letawnya-" Eva began.

"She was such a bitch!" Sally scoffed.

"This was a year after I took Sal under my wing, mind you, and Letawnya was just, terrible." Eva shook his head.

Sally placed her hands on her hips and made a rather disturbing and frightening face, "Why you got a white girl hangin' 'round? Where's my chocolate? How come you don't buy me nuthin'? Why you gotta buy me shit I don't like? Why ain't you got no job? Why don't you spend time with me no mo'!?" she mimicked the harrowing young teen from long ago, voice high and annoying.

Peanut covered his ears, "Oh God!"

"Women like that are why I'm gay!" Vance exclaimed.

"Wait- you're gay-gay now?" Ricky asked, shocked.

"Was bound t'happen" Norton said.

"Ooh, then gimme a call when you're not busy!" Eva said distractedly.

Vance blushed and looked away.

Ricky, Norton, Lucky and Hal laughed at him. Peanut glared at space, "Even Vance'll be an un-virgin 'fore me!"

Sally chuckled, "Then you should use it sincerely."

Peanut looked up at her, "Wha's that mean?"

"If you're ever asked within the proximity or by a woman, say that you're waiting for the right woman to open up your world. But you gotta say it like you mean it, otherwise they'll think you're a creep!" She explained.

Peanut blinked- "Johnny said that's lame and I should pretend I know what I'm doin'..." he said to which Norton hit him for once again mentioning their ex-boss.

Sally smirked, "And that only made him look like an ass, now didn't it?"

Peanut blinked, "He wasn't any good at sex?" he asked her.

She chuckled dryly, "That didn't matter. Him acting like some hot shot made him look like a total prick. When I first met him, I punched him in the face. No joke."

"I bet!" Norton laughed, "Lola slapped him too- he likes dame's who'll stick up for themselves!" he shrugged.

Sally nodded. "Lola is such a girlish whore… I fuckin' punched him and I threatened him and he followed me like a fuckin' dog! I didn't like him when I met him. At all. Which is why if you act sincere and polite, but hint at a slight mystery, then you'll bag you a woman for th'night." she said, turning back to Peanut.

"What made you like him?" Hal asked, blinking.

Peanut made a mental note of everything she was saying.

"After all the bullshit in the beginning with me beating him up for stalking me… I was ready to knock his lights out and I asked him 'Got any last word's before I kill you?' and he said," she glanced down in thought, "'You're eyes are light the night sky's just before the moon and stars come out!'"

She glanced around, "I thought it was strange and kind of creepy, but I set him down and shook my head, telling' him I'd let him live. He thanked me for his life and I started to leave, I had shit to do. So, not a few feet later, he fuckin' gets up and trails after me. 'Wanna get a drink?'" she then laughed at that, placing a hand over her face.

Peanut grinned, "I guess he wasn't always an idiot." he said thoughtfully wondering if there were a way to get the two of them back together.

Sally snorted dryly, "Yes he was. And so was I. I agreed, Eva was in Cali and I was alone with my mother in Chicago. I had a laps of judgment, should pounded his head into th'pavement! He ordered the cheapest beer and I just couldn't drink th'stuff. Almost cracked him upside his head with the bottle. And he wouldn't stop talking about cars and engines. By the end of an hour, I couldn't take it any more and scrammed." she pointed her thumb over her shoulder after crossing her arms, eyes shut.

"That's Johnny!" Norton laughed, "Gets the girl an' can never keep 'em!"

Sally nodded, but didn't say anything else. So, Eva spoke, "Good meal, you two! You trained a genius, as I had!"

This caused Sally to grin at Eva, "Yeah, but different subjects."

Hal grinned, "I wanna go t'school for cookin'!" he said.

Sally grinned, "Good! Get your hands in batter instead of grease." she reached over and patted his shoulder. "Perhaps become a chef with your own restaurant, hm?"

"A restaurant?!" he gasped- looking overwhelmed at the thought.

"I ain't gonna go!" Ricky said, "He'll serve up baby humans!"

"That's illegal! He'd be shut down before he even opened!" Sally scoffed.

"He'd say it was baby cow" Ricky replied.

"I would report him myself." she challenged.

Hal rolled his eyes, "I am not gonna serve babies!"

"I'll believe that, Hal, when I see it!" Ricky grinned.

Sally leaned towards Ricky and punched him in the leg, much like she had done to Johnny, successfully giving Ricky a Charlie Horse. Then she turned with a smile towards Hal, "I believe you, dear."

"Ahhhh!" Ricky cried and fell over, to the floor, in horrible pain.

Hal smiled at her before pointing at Ricky and laughing at him.

Eva laughed, terribly hard and clapped Sally on the back.

Sally crossed her arms and smirked at Ricky, "When you have kids, I'm gonna boil them, then turn them into a leather ottoman."

"Ohhh the pain" he groaned.

Peanut looked up, "Wha's that mean?" he asked.

"It's a foot rest… Some couches come with Ottoman's… Mostly leather couches, though." Sally explained.

Peanut nodded, "Why would ya' do that t'his kids?" he asked.

"You're slow" Norton sighed.

Sally squinted at Peanut, "Were you paying attention to what he was accusing Hal of? You'd better not be making any more of those plans, Larry." she said sternly.

Peanut jumped a bit, "I was payin' attention!" he exclaimed.

Sally frowned, "You're not denying the planning, Larry…" she warned.

"I wasn't planning!" he lied easily, "Promise!"

Sally leaned back, "I would hope not." Her attention then turned to Ricky, "You gonna stop wincing or what? I didn't hit you that hard!"

Eva gave Peanut a warning glare, as if to tell the boy, "Don't do it! She'll kill you!"

He bobbed his head knowingly.

Ricky sat up, "I was adding dramatic tension" he said.

Sally stared at Ricky a moment, then laughed loudly at him.

Ricky smiled good-naturedly, "Aw, come on- don't laugh so much!"

"Would you prefer I cry, instead?" she calmed down a little. "Scream, rant, rave?"

"Laughin's good" he answered.

Sally laughed harder, wiping at her eyes, "Th-Thought so." she stammered between laughs.

Peanut laughed, "Never thought you two'd get along so well!"

"PFF!" Sally waved a hand at Peanut, "We don't! He probably still hates me." she calmed to chuckles.

"Aw, no I don't." he laughed looking up at her, "Got my head on straight"

"Today." Norton said.

Sally was attempting to suppress her laughter before reaching over to Ricky, and patting his knee, "Aww… Haha. That's sweet. I don't hate you, too!"

That caused Eva to laugh with her.

Ricky grinned at her, he pushed his hand over his slicked hair and eased a bit.

"Woo." Sally breathed, calming down, "What a day."

Eva slowed to chuckles, "How yuh feelin' now?"

Sally tilted her head in thought.

"...can we crash here tonight?" Norton asked.

Eva smiled, "Sure! I can have up to two other people in my bed! Any takers?" He chuckled.

Sally shivered, "Got any earplugs?"

"Course not!" Eva barked with laughter.

No one, needless to say, volunteered. But Vance was blushing really badly.

"Aww, c'mon? I won't bite unless one of you wants me to?" he called again.

Still nothing. Vance leaned further back into his jacket hoping the collar hid his blushing face.

Vance's movements caught Sally's eyes and she nudged Eva who grinned devilishly and said, "C'mon Vance? Whadyuh say? I'll be gentle! Unless you want it rough?"

Vance shook his head and bit his lip not saying anything.

"How can yuh be gay if ya don't take the bait?" Ricky asked him, "Yuh may as well be a straight virgin for all the good it does ya!"

Vance did not agree and kicked him in the head for even butting into the conversation.

Sally winced, "Ow…" she muttered, rubbing her own head at the thought of being kicked like that, "Vance? What harm could Eva do to you? Seriously? Don't make him beg? It gets weird when he begs." she said, standing and gathering dishes.

Vance made to speak but the words got caugth and he squeaked and a very non-masculine way.

Sally nearly dropped the dishes, then looked to Hal, "Help me here, hm?" Then glanced around, "We're gonna need a few more hands to help… Uh… How 'bout every 'cept Vance and Eva? Come on!"

Vance squeaked again- this time in what was an attempt at protest but no one cared and started to help her clean up.

Sally lead the way into the kitchen and set the dishes she was carrying down, then partially shut the door and pressed her ear to the crack.

Eva sat next to Vance, "You know, you don't have to be scared, Vance…"

Vance mumbled something into the collar of his jacket but it wasn't easy to hear.

All around Sally the Greasers were pressing up to the crack as well.

Eva sighed, "You gotta live your moments as if they're your last. Let loose and stop being so damned timid. Timid will only get you so far."

Sally shook her head, "He partially quoted the movie RENT!" she whispered.

Vance looked up at him, "Easy for you to say!" he said matter-of-factly.

"What?" they echoed- none of them had seen it.

"A musical about New York Bohemians… Eva has it, I'll make you all watch it. Shh… Listen!" she whispered.

Eva chuckled at Vance, "Wanna know why? It's because I let go of my fears. You just gotta come to terms with yourself and go for what you want… If you want it, it's worth taking, and if it's worth taking, you'd better take it fast."

Vance shook his head, "No.. I'm cool with me- but... I'm not cool with other people." he explained.

"What'd'yuh mean?" Eva asked, curious.

"...like when I first came out! It was only 'cause Johnny SAW me doin' somethin' an' he was askin' questions later." he said, "I was real worried he'd kick me out!"

"It's not like I'd kick you out of my domain, boyfriend. Or is it if your friend know then you get uncomfortable?" Eva asked, twirling a longer strand of his golden hair.

He nodded, "Yeah. I don' want the guys lookin' at me funny Though we've all heard an' seen each other gettin' it on it's still funny feelin'." he said.

"I see." Eva nodded, glancing at the kitchen down the hallway, then turned back to Vance, "Well. You really shouldn't be bothered with how they look at you, because it really won't change if they're really your friends." Eva then got really close to Vance's face, "I'll keep my door unlocked."

Vance blushed deeper stammered something he meant to be 'yeah okay' but came out in pure gibberish.

Sally smiled and stood, "Alright. Side show's over. Nuthin' else is gonna happen…"

"Aw too bad" Ricky sighed but didn't really care than much.

Sally then glanced at the door, "Hurry! Hal! To the sink! Boys, table!" she ordered quickly and also stood by the sink, making it look as if she and Hal were doing the dishes and the other guys were just chatting before Eva stormed in.

He looked around, "You weren't listening were you?"

Sally glanced back with a smile, "What? Have a nice chat? Get the turtle to come out of his shell?"

Hal looked back, "Sally, Vance is a Greaser- not a turtle!"

"And you're an idiot- not a human" Ricky said to him.

Sally chuckled at that, "It was a metaphor, Hal."

Eva frowned, "So you weren't listening?"

Sally smirked, "Your sex life is your sex life, not ours, Eva. And since you're in here, I'm guessing you were rejected?"

Vance came in, Norton looked at him, "I bet you'd be cooler after a good fuck!"

Vance grabbed one of the pans and smashed the taller, larger boy in the head with it!

Sally gasped, "Oh, my God!" and quickly yanked the pan from Vance and shook it at him, "Are you crazy?! I wouldn't even do that! Jesus Christ!" she then turned to Norton, "Norton?"

Norton was smirking, "Yes?" he asked.

Vance stood, red-faced, hands in fists on his sides- glaring at Norton.

"You alright, hun?" She asked, Moving to smack Vance in the face with the bottom of the pan but stopping short an inch or so.

Eva had both his eye brows raised at the scene, not saying a damned thing.

"Yeah sure" Norton nodded, "Come on- I grew up with five older brothers and three older sisters- I'm use t'gettin hit with stuff" he said.

Vance flinched when she did that.

Sally scoffed, "And I'm the fuckin' tooth fairy!" then she turned towards Vance, "What's the matter with you? I know you're sexually frustrated, but shit! I vote you should sleep with Eva tonight… Maybe that'll loosen your winder." she muttered, shaking her head and tossing the pan into the soapy water with a sigh.

Vance mumbled something and fled the room.

Norton rolled his eyes, "He's such a girl!" then looked at Sally, "No offense."

She smirked dryly, "I'm not much of a girl, so I really can't get offended."

"Oh, good," Norton nodded, "But, no, honestly, that didn't hurt at all. I'm real use t'it."

"Doesn't make it alright, Norton." She said soothingly.

"But... it doesn't matter- I kinda deserved it" he said.

"Not really." Ricky said, "We tell Peanut t'get laid all the time and he don't hit us!"

"But we never told Vance." he said.

Eva sighed, "And you people wonder why he didn't come out sooner? I'm gonna go find him." then Eva turned and hurried after Vance.


	5. Tight or Loose?

_*Snort* -Scitah_

* * *

Sally shook her head, "Vance… You can't treat Vance exactly like another guy. You gotta think of him as a half and half… But mostly as a chick. He'll get offended often and easily and is often easily embarrassed… His feelings are more out there, so he will get tired of them being handled oddly by a bunch of guys." she said, washing dishes now.

"He's a girl" Norton, Peanut and Ricky said at the same time with a heavy sigh.

Vance was sitting on the couch looking pout-y.

Eva blinked, "You alright?" pocketing his hands as he stood by the opposite wall from Vance.

Sally nodded, "Yes, but you gotta be a little nicer to him. Otherwise he'll start hording pans under his bed to beat people with. Y'catch my drift?"

"Not if we made all the pans in the world into a fortress and hid in it." Norton grinned.

"We could keep count of all the pans and if one went missing it would be all Vance's fault!" Ricky added.

"And then we'd beat him with pans! It would be a pan-war!" Peanut agreed- grinning. Now they were just being stupid.

Vance nodded, "Yeah. Just touchy."

Sally turned slowly to the guys, then nodded oddly before putting Hal between her and them, "They'll eat you first so I can make a run for it."

Eva smiled kindly, "I understand. They think you're never going to get laid, you know?"

"Heeyyyy!!" Hal whined, "Not funny!"

He nodded, "Yeah.." he sighed heavily "I think so too."

Eva glanced down, then peered up at Vance, "I could help you prove every one, including yourself wrong, Vance."

Sally smiled, "Oh, you know I wouldn't let them eat you dear!" she hugged Hal, and pecked his cheek, "You're like a son to me!" she chuckled.

Hal grinned and hugged her, "Yeah! Sally likes me! Not you guys!"

Vance looked up, "Eva- th- thats nice an' all..."

Sally winked at the other boys, patting Hal's back, "Course!"

Eva held up his hands and moved over to sit next to Vance, "Listen. You're gonna be afraid the rest of your life if you don't face it soon. I can help you. And who knows… You might like it?"

Vance looked at him, "You do this often?"

Eva smiled honestly, "Actually… No. I tend not to hook up with people. They either get offended or afraid." He then leaned closer, "Want to know something I haven't told any one? Not even Sally?"

Vance shifted a but uncomfortably but nodded, "O- okay sure.."

"I don't get laid a lot unless the person is piss face drunk or high or very desperate. And that limits who I can get laid by. Especially in this town." He glanced around, "I haven't had sex in three months."

Vance blinked, "...'least ya've had it at all..."

Eva opened his arms, "I've placed my offer down. All you need to do is accept it. Maybe they'll leave you alone if you finally get it over with?" Eva then stood, hoping Vance would change his mind.

"Evvaaa" he whined, shifting a bit uncomfortably, "If I do ever get laid I wanna love the person.. or at least have dated them for a few weeks!"

Eva chuckled, "Ever see the movie 40-year-old virgin?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Dating and Love come with time. How long do you want to wait?" Eva asked, pushing aside the movie thought.

He shrugged, "I dunno..."

"You gotta know, lover. You gotta make your decisions. Weigh your pros and cons. You're just sittin' there, bein' offended by your friends who only want you to come to grips with your sexuality!" Eva said, becoming impassioned as he spoke for effect.

Sally glanced around, "How long have they been talking?" she asked the guys.

"Not too long…" Norton said casually, "Why?"

Vance bit his lip, "Well... what is it you're offering?"

Sally blinked, "…" then moved to the door and peaked out, listening as well.

Eva moved back to sit next to Vance, "This." and kissed him, holding him tight.

Sally covered her mouth and silently shut the door, wide eyed.

Vance squeaked when he touched him but was silenced by the kiss- and he relaxed too.

Norton looked at her, "What happened?" he asked.

"Are they fucking on the couch?" Ricky asked.

"NO! We'd'a heard that!" Peanut said.

"How would you know, virgin?!" Ricky argued to which Peanut responded by sticking out his tongue.

"Shuddup!" she whispered hoarsely, and stood there, thinking, then went over to the sink, "Eva made his move…"

Eva smiled a little, placing a hand to Vance's face before slowly pulling back. "There could be more if you want."

"What he do?" Norton asked.

Vance held his head a little dizzily, "It'll be like that?"

Eva stood and offered his hand, "It'll be better. I promise."

Sally blinked, "They… They were kind of making out. It looked kind of like Vance was a little shocked, but totally lost in it… It was so strange." she muttered.

Vance swallowed and shakily took his hand, "If I say to stop, will you?"

Norton's eyes widened, "No way- really?"

Eva smiled sweetly, "We'll go how ever fast or slow you want." he cooed, pulling Vance to his feet and towards Eva's room.

Sally chuckled at Norton, "Uhhh, yeah. Really."

Vance followed- "O- okay" he nodded,

Norton shivered, "Wow- never EVER expected this!"

"Yeah... I figured Eva would turn Norton and they'd hook up!" Ricky said.

Norton turned to glare at him, "Racist!"

"I am not!" Ricky argued, "I just thought big you was more appealing to a gay guy than little Vance!"

Sally snorted out a laugh and looked to Ricky, "Think. Think really hard about it, Ricky. Eva Catches and Pitches! Think."

Eva shut and locked his door behind him, knowing Sally would keep the guys from disturbing him and Vance.

Sally watched Ricky for a while, wondering if he'd get it.

Ricky blinked, "Huh?" he asked, clueless.

Sally sighed and bowed her head, then looked back at him, "Which sounds more appealing; a tight pussy or one that's a little too loose?"

"Loose." he answered immediately.

She gaped, "Have you EVER been laid?"

Ricky shrugged, "I don't like it when she's all tight and virgin-y. I rather 'em used 'fore." he said.

Norton looked at him, "Creep."

Sally blinked at Ricky, real quiet and wide eyed.

When she finally blinked, she cleared her throat, "Well… Just about EVERY ONE ELSE prefers tighter pussy… You're just… Ew. Now, between Norton and Vance, who would be tighter ended? The large black guy? Or the frail looking white boy?" She had to be blunt at this point. No use in hiding it, "And Eva tends to like paler men."

"Why??" he asked, blinking.

Norton waved his arms over his head, "Can we please add I'm totally straight and not into Eva!"

Sally smacked her forehead, "Why do you like food? Why do you like cars? Who the fuck cares? Christ, Ricky! Eva, like every other fucking man on this planet, except for lil' ol' you, likes what ever holes they're putting their dick in to be tight rather than loose. Enables one to FEEL MORE when having sex! Eva likes his men white because how many fucking black gays do you fucking know other than Eva? I mean, seriously?!" she scoffed, hands in the air.

"It's like explaining why Santa Clause wears fuckin' red!" she muttered, shrugging to herself.

"Cornelius is gay." he said absent-mindedly.

Sally shrieked, "I give up! You're too dense in the head for me, Ricky! Even Johnny woulda got it by now!" she turned and pointed at him, "And that's sayin' something'!"

"Awwww." Peanut sighed, "And here I was thinkin' Eva and Vance's love would bring you together!"

Sally scoffed at Peanut, "I'm not going to argue with you." she grumbled.

She went over to the door and checked, then threw herself against it, "They… They… They went to Eva's room!" she was wide eyed.

Norton's eyes widened, "What?" he asked.

"Fucccckkkk!" Ricky exclaimed in disbelief.

"No duh." Peanut said to him which got him another smack- but from Ricky not Norton.

Sally glanced around, "We should watch a movie… Turn it up so we don't have to hear nuthin'." she said, glancing around.

"What movie?" Hal asked.

She blinked, "What ever movie has explosions and gun fights in it. Either that or lots of loud singing… Think I'm loud? Heh-heh…" she then scurried out finding where Eva stashed his DVD's.


	6. Friends and Loyalty

_Hehehehe... - Scitah_

* * *

A few weeks passed- she didn't see Johnny in school which was probably for the best. No one seemed to care much about him other wise.

Eva and Vance sort of hooked up- they weren't all out in-the-open because of Vance but he slept with Eva most nights.

It was all going along nice and smooth when one day Sally was heading out and someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned, expecting it to be one of the guys from either the Jocks or the Greasers, but her smile quickly vanished, "What the fuck d'you want, Smith?"

Gary smirked, "I'm asking you to join me." he sad quick, blunt and right-to-the-point.

Sally was silent, as if she was still waiting for his answer, and at first, Gary thought she hadn't heard him, until she burst out laughing.

"Are you fucking joking, Smith?" she wiped at her eyes.

He shook his head, "No- not even a little- you're ruthless enough to be one of my... friends." he used the word in a distracted voice like he wasn't use to the way it sounded.

She shook her head, "We were never 'friends' Smith. You were my antagonist almost as much as I was yours. That hardly makes us even acquaintances. And what exactly would you need me for, any ways? Are the Preps still not bowing at your feet just right?" she teased.

"Oh no!" he said as casually as he was speaking about the weather, "They bow just fine- I even trained them to roll over. No, no, I just need reinforcement. Simply using your... unique talents against the preps would be a waste!"

She snorted, "Glad I'm of use to you." she said snottily, one hand on her hip, "And what do you offer me in return, hm?"

He folded one arm and rested his elbow on top of it, "I suppose the question is what're you going to ask for?"

"There is nothing you could give me, Smith. Nothing that I would want, any ways." she growled. "I shouldn't even be talking to you… I have things to do." and she turned, ready to end the conversation there.

"Well! Since you and Johnny aren't even an item I can't imagine why you'd turn down my offer. Are you making a good impression for the other brainless Greaseballs? They follow you around and not Johnny- everyone's noticed he hasn't been here. Probably off dead some where. I assumed that's what you wanted when he caught us talking- isn't this what you wanted? Come on. Help me." he said, never changing the tone in his voice- always keeping it accusing and high.

Sally was frozen in her tracks, blood cold with murderous intent. "Help you? Sure… I'll help you…" she turned with an evil smirk that wiped Gary's face clean of self achievement, "I'll help you right into a fucking grave… You should never have attempted to gain the upper hand on me, Smith… Women hardly forget their grudges." she was now right in front of him, not touching him, yet, but close enough to be very threatening. "Any last words I should hear?"

He nodded, "Only two. Hey! Russell!" and the brainless leader wandered over.

"You want Russell smash girl?" he asked.

Gary shook his head, "No. I want Russell smash girl's ex-boyfriend."

Russell nodded, "Russell find him."

Gary looked at her- he knew she still loved Johnny (hell, it was obvious) and he knew she'd either pretend not to care in which case he'd have to make Russell attack her- OR she'd get worried about the idiot and would give in to him.

Sally's face barely changed, "Strange last words, Smith…" She smirked and stepped away, "But you can't sleep with Russell, now can you?" she chuckled evilly. "We'll see… We shall see…" she cackled, walking back a little more, still smirking, but sounding absolutely nuts. "You've just signed your death warrant…"

Gary smiled, "Oh, prehaps." he drawled, "Come on Russell. Back to the bus." and they stepped away from her.

Sally frowned and quickly headed off to the store, where she had intended to go in the first place to meet Dillan.

After a few hours, she bade him good night and left for Eva's, where she and the Greaser's crashed.

Walking in with her key copy, she found every one watching RENT, and turned off the tv while standing in front of it.

The Greasers looked up, "Uhm- yes?" Vance asked- straightening up he'd been curled up real close to Eva.

Sally ground her teeth, "Gary."

"What he do?" Norton asked, jumping up.

"He asked me to join him. He's got Russell… Not sure if Russell's idiots are following the leader or if they're more loyal to Jimmy, but Russell will be a problem…" She said.

Eva sighed, "That boy just don't know when to quit."

Norton plopped back down, "Tell the Jocks- we'll be the last two cliques he thinks he can take over!" he grinned

Peanut looked down at his boots. He was worried about Johnny- he'd been wrrying about the idiot for the last few days but now- with Gary running amuck what was he gonna do?

"Gary also said he thinks Johnny's dead. I want Peanut, Lefty, Vance, and Lucky to go to the Tenements and search high and low for him. Norton, Eva, Ricky? You three are with me. We're going to warn the Jocks and we're going to find Jimmy. He's won against that crazy rat bastard and his behemoth before. It's cold, so wrap up." she said with authority.

"Even if we find Johnny after the beating we put on him ya' think two seconds he's gonna care?" Peanut mumbled but stood and grabbed his jacket anyway.

"I don't give a shit if he cares or not, Peanut! Wouldn't you feel better knowing he was alive?" She said sternly.

Peanut nodded, "Yeah.. definitely" he sighed and Peanut, Lefty, Vance and Lucky left before the others.

Sally led the group to where the Jocks were, on the field, jogging in the cold. She approached them quickly, whistling for their attention.

Eva shook his head, "Who jogs in this cold ass weather? There's almost snow on the ground!"

Ted, Juri, Damon and Bo came rushing up as the others kept running their laps, "What is it, Sally?" Ted asked urgently.

"Gary is unifying. He has Russell and the Preps. I don't know if he's got all the Bully's yet or what, but his activity has been going unchecked. I don't know exactly what he's up to, but I came to keep you guys alert. Have you noticed anything strange going on? Has Gary been spotted with the Nerds?" Sally asked quickly, being prompt and business like.

Juri nodded, "I saw him walking with Bucky and Earnest this morning- he was saying about 'changes' I vos not listening closely though- I vos late for practice"

Ted nodded, "Yeah- I think Gary's been sneakin' 'round again."

Sally frowned deeply, "Shit. He's got the brains and money on his side… We need to align ourselves with Jimmy and if the other Bully's aren't with Russell, them as well. We need to keep Gary down or else, I'm quite sure people will die this time. People almost died last time…"

"Can't you guys go to the teachers?" Eva asked.

"No. Teachers are useless at this point. And Gary knows what the fuck he's doin'… I shoulda kicked his ass the moment we met… Fuck. This is bad…" Sally growled, then glanced to the left of the field, "The Nerds locking their little telescope nowadays?"

"Lockin' up in it!" Damon complained, "Won't let us in."

Ted started forward, "I'll go talk to Jimmy- he's been wrapped up wtih Zoe- I doubt he knows whats going on."

"Norton? Go with Ted to exemplify a unified front... The rest of you, Let's get into that observatory… They should have no reason to be locking it… Unless they're hiding plans." Sally growled.

"Sal? You sure we should be doin' this? Especially now?" Eva asked.

Sally turned, "Eva, if you don't want any part of this, you go on home. I don't mind. But I have a job to do. I won't let Gary win this time. I won't let him destroy these people again. Once was three times more than should have happened."

Eva nodded, "I'm with you." earning a smile from Sally before she began towards the observatory.

"They ain't gonna let us in.." Ricky told her following along.

"Don't the Nerds fancy perverse magazines and photos of showering girls?" Sally asked nonchalantly. "I've got an idea." and her smirk became quite evil.

Eva inhaled, "Shit gonna hit the fan."

"Well... I think so..." Ricky blinked, "But, don't all men?"

Sally chuckled and shushed Ricky before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Called a sheepish voice.

"Sally. Gary sent me…" Sally said, quietly placing her hands on the door, waiting.

"Really?" the voice asked.

Sally sighed dramatically, "Yeah. Said I'd be more useful to you guys."

There was a slight shuffling behind the door and the sound of one, two, three locks sounded, then a short silence before some one began to open the door.

At that point, Sally pushed the door forcefully, knocking which ever Nerd was unfortunately answering the door to the floor with a bloody nose.

Glancing back, Sally smirked, "Oh look! An open door." and walked in.

Ricky walked behin her- and stopped when Earnest ran up with a spud gun pointed towards her, "STOP! GARY JUST SAID SHE REJECTED HIS OFFER!!" he froze when he saw her and his eyes grew small in fear

Sally chuckled, "What'd Smith say 'bout lil' ol' me?" she asked, walking right up to him. "Did he really say that?" she tittered, "Oh, I'm offended… When next you see that piece of shit, you tell 'im I thought he and I were… Friends… You tell him that when you wake up, alright?" she smirked devilishly.

Eva rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "There's no stopping' her now… She's a girl on a mission."

Ricky sighed and nodded, "I just hope she gets it over with soon."

And the entire Nerd clique surrounded her.

She chuckled evilly and smirked sinisterly at each of them, "Gary tell you that he chose me to bully the Preps? That he deliberately sabotaged his allies? He tell you people that? He cannot be trusted you know?" she said easily.

"He told us they were the trickiest clique and that he needed you to weaken them! You could be his second in command, you know!" Earnest said to her, "You could be the highest boss not some ex-Greaser-girl!"

"Ex-Greaser Girl?" she scoffed, then laughed, "I don't know if that is truly funny or if it offends me… And no. He didn't need to weaken them. He wanted them to kiss his ass while polishing his nuts. And if he still held a bargaining chip against me, he'd have turned on you as well." she said with a knowing smirk, "Come on… You guys are supposed to be the smart ones, aren't you? Think about it… He will turn on you, it's just a matter of time."

Earnest raised his spud gun, "Leave or prepare for battle!"

Sally smirked and turned, then reeled back and kicked the spud gun out of his hands, into the air, and behind her, to the guys. "now here's what's going to happen, my zitty friends." she growled, grabbing Earnest, "You're going to tell me everything, or I'm going to rearrange your face. I would have just spoke with you, but you all didn't seem to want to!" She pulled him close, "Now talk…"

Eva had the gun and frowned at it, "I prefer hand guns with bullets, but this works."

Earnest, being the spineless leader he was blurted it all out: "He wants you to help him rise to the top by commanding his troops- he wants to go farther than the school! He wants to take over the world! He's using the Preps and their money and us and our brains so nothing will go wrong but he needs muscle and the Greasers and Jocks avoided him so he turned to you because you hit him the first day of school!" he cried- all the while trembling in terror.

Shaking his head, Eva chuckled, "You and your female fists of fury, Sal…"

Sally chuckled, "The world, huh? He won't even get the school… I won't let him." She then shook her head, releasing the sniveling Nerd, "I must say that I am very ashamed in you idiots. And here I was hoping you were smart… At least smarter than aligning with Smith… what a shame. It's like you're all lame dogs, now… You just need to be put down for your own good…" she said, matter-of-factly.

They huddled into a group fearful of her.

Ricky rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, Sally, stop wastin' your time on 'em."

Sally nodded, "We've got bigger fish to fry…" she turned, then spun and knocked poor Earnest out with one strike, "That was for pointing' a gun at me!" she then led the boys out, and before shutting the doors, she glanced back, "You think you've been bullied before?" she smirked, "I'm from Chicago… You've no idea what really bullying is… And if you continue down this path, I'll be the first to show you. Have a good night… And, uh. Thanks for the information." then she slammed the doors behind her.

"CALL GARY!" she heard them shouting frantically once they assumed they were a safe distance away.

"I hate them." Ricky groaned.

Sally chuckled, "Juri, dear? Get the rest of the Jocks off the field. Practice is over. We're going to go find Ted and Norton. See if they've found Jimmy. Don't let any one get near those idiots. And if they run for it, take 'em down." she said seriously.

"Near vot idiots? The nerds?" he asked her, blinking.

"Yes. The Nerds are the idiots now." She said.

"Understood" he nodded and rushed to the feild to get the other Jocks.

Around that time Vance, Peanut, Lefty and Lucky came running up, "He ain't there!" Peanut told her, eyes wide, "What if he is dead, Sally?!"

Sally frowned sadly and inhaled slowly. "All of you get to Jimmy. I'll go find Johnny."

Eva grabbed her shoulder before she could run, "Are you crazy?! We're at war! How the hell d'you expect to find him?"

"I can't win without Johnny." she shrugged out of his grasp then sighed, "Eva? You've taught me everything I know and then some. Should I not find you guys, I need you to take down Smith. He can't be let loose upon the world… He's the fucking Anti-Christ! Take. The bastard. Down."

Eva blinked, "Don't talk like that."

"Promise me you'll take care of things in my absence."

He scoffed, "No! You'll be leading us."

"PROMISE!" she shrieked slightly, making the group jump.

Eva finally nodded, "I promise."

Sally smiled gratefully. "Boys dorm… Search there. I'll find you guys…" she smiled at each of them, then nodded and ran off to the gates.


	7. JUMP!

_ALRIGHT! I know every one has been eager for some new chapters and everything... But they are getting kind of short, I know. But so much is happening that I can't just run it all into three big chapters or something! I gotta give the reader a break... So! Without further ado... Enjoy - Scitah_

_P.S. Shinigamiredrose won a few virtual cookies because Shinigamiredrose guessed who Eva was roughly based off of! Lafayette from True Blood! YAY!!!!! Good work Shinigamiredrose! _

* * *

It was bitter cold over the bridge thanks to the cold, churning black water below. Wind seemed to be picking up and everything was damp from a light shower a few hours earlier.

She left the school and on the road to New Coventry, on the bridge's railing Johnny was standing, looking down into the choppy dark water.

Transfixed.

Safely on the sidewalk behind him Gary was murmuring, "No one really cares about you anyway- you're existence doesn't make a difference. Sally aligned with me. Your gang aligned with her. Hell, maybe even your mother will be next. Where's that leave you? Some dirty poor kid no one cares about. Go on. Jump."

And Johnny leaned further. Gary was right.

Who cared about him?

He ruined the relationships he had with everyone.

He hurt Sally- three times.

He hurt his own mother.

He hurt his friends.

Would they care if he leapt over the edge?

No- at least, they shouldn't.

He swallowed at tears came to his eyes. They wouldn't- no one would even notice if he disappeared.

It didn't matter.

Sally snuck up behind Gary and clasped her hands together, bringing her joined fists down hard on the base of the idiot's skull, knocking him to the ground slightly stunned, so she moved towards Johnny, "Johnny? What are you doing?"

He looked at her and then away quickly, "He's right. He's so fuckin' right, Sally!" he almost shouted, "E- even if you didn't join with him after all the shit I pulled- all I did- the fuck's it matter?"

"Gary has mental problems, Johnny… You're just stubborn. Please come down from there… We all miss you like crazy." she tried, moving a little closer.

She was hoping she could talk him out of this suicide thing, even though it fell a little déjà vu to her.

"...would not" he mumbled not moving closer or stepping down. She'd stopped him from actually jumping- he was about to if she hadn't knocked Gary out.

That was his problem- anyone could change his mind for him. Just some common sense would make him do it right- but instigation made him leap to conclusions. He was too trusting. Or, just an idiot.

Given the current situation he was sure he was an idiot.

"Johnny? You are THE ONE for me. You die, I die too. You have no idea how much I need you. Forget what ever Smith told you, forget he even fucked shit up! Just remember what we had shared. It was a beautiful thing when it lasted… And that's the truth." Sally said, reaching up to him, "Take my hand, Johnny. Let me help you."

"I don't wanna hurt you!" he exclaimed, "I'm so fuckin' stupid! I've hurt you so many times! I'm never gonna stop! I'm just like my dad!" he said, looking at her.

He didn't know if he wanted her to condemn him too or if he wanted her to forgive him. He wanted to take her hand but he didn't want to hurt her.

That upset Sally and she frowned, "DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE YOURSELF TO THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" she glanced away and sighed to calm herself down, "You think jumping to your death won't fucking hurt me, Johnny? You think you can fix everything with your own death?" her voice was strong and utterly demanding, as if she were scolding him for smoking weed or something.

She wiggled her fingers slightly, "Johnny. Give me your hand."

He shook his head- "Sally- Sally- maybe dying ain't the answer b- but we can't ever be together! I can't hurt you anymore- I don't wanna hurt you anymore! You deserve better.." he said and it hurt to admit that.

"We would be together if you would just trust me enough to listen to what I have to say. The guys were attacked, earlier this year, because I asked them to keep an eye on Smith and the Preps. When I saw how bad Peanut got hurt, I took that responsibility so they wouldn't get hurt… I also did it so Smith wouldn't hurt you. I did what I did for you, even though I knew you would react like you did if you ever found out. It wasn't long until Smith found out about my keeping tabs on him and threatened to tell you about me doing so, so I was forced to help him… I never wanted to align with him, and I kept the guys from Smith, so they wouldn't be bothered by him… It should be me up there, not you. This is my fault. I should have told you, rather than keeping you in the dark. I'm sorry." she said, blinking up at him.

Johnny shook his head, "I don't... Sally, it's just I told ya' not t'talk t'him so none'a this'd happen- an' I hurt ya. I hurt ya. Sally I made you cry! I made YOU cry!" he exclaimed.

"So what?! Every one cries! Shit! That's not a fucking reason to jump to your death, Johnny!" she hollered, then pointed to the cement next to her, "Get down from there, now! How the fuck do you expect me to explain you jumping to Mary?! To the guys? To Larry? You jumped 'cause you made me cry?! Are you fucking nuts?!" she was feeling a little panicked, so, her fright and sorrow quickly turned to anger.

Johnny looked down sadly and obeyed- hopping down- he looked at her sadly, "It's not that entirely, but.. I hurt you- I won't do it again."

Sally sighed gratefully, "Shut up… Just shut the fuck up, Johnny." she said in a low tone while grabbing the front of his shirt, "Damn right you'll never do it again!" she growled before kissing him hard. When she pulled back roughly she smiled slightly, "Don't you EVER do that again! Or I will kill you."

He blinked and shook his head, "No- no- we can't hook back up!" he exclaimed in a pathetic voice.

Sally blinked at him, "You're right… We don't have the time tonight…" she then released him and glanced around, Gary mysteriously gone. "Shit… Come on." she called to Johnny, grabbing his hand and starting off towards the Academy once more.

Johnny ran behind her. Why didn't she understand?

He pushed the thought away, "What's goin' on?" he asked.

"War. Nerd are under observation by the Jocks out by the field so they don't help Gary. I got every one else lookin' for Jimmy. Gary's got Russell, the Nerds, and the Preps! He's aiming higher than the Academy." She said back to Johnny.

"Jimmy's at Blue Skies" Johnny told her- "I saw 'em an' Zoe earlier. Seems he got 'er pregnant and they're freakin' out!" he told her.

Sally stopped her running and looked at Johnny, "Shit, really?" She blinked around in thought, "Then this is what he needs… Something to take his mind from freaking out… D'you know exactly where they are?

"Zoe's house." he sad with a shrug, "By the Shippin' place. C'mon." he turned and tugged her along behind him.

Sally nodded and ran with him, praying they got to Jimmy and Zoe in time before Gary did something stupid… Again.

Johnny found the house- sneaking around in shadows to avoid Townies since Sally seemed in a hurry. He got on the porch and knocked- Jimmy opened it.

"Vincent?" he asked.

Johnny tugged Sally forward, "Tell 'em." he said to her.

Sally took a breath, "Smith is up to no good again, he has the Preps, Nerds and Russell on his side. I figured since you've beaten both before, you could do it again?" she said in one breath.

Jimmy nodded, "Russell ain't.. I told 'em t'keep an' eye on Gary, but okay. Let's go kick ass. Be back in a few, hun." Jimmy said to Zoe who was in the house.

"Bring some chocolate ice cream and watermelon back with you" Zoe demanded.

"I'll get right on that." he said, and he had no intention to bring back what she wanted because she wouldn't want it then.

Then they left together.

Sally sighed, "He almost ordered Russell to kill Johnny because I was this close-"she put half an inch between her index and thumb to prove a point, "-t'poundin' that shit's head in! He's ordering Russell around. Was that part of the deal?" she asked Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah- I told him to make it like he was listening to Gary." he told her, "I told him especilly t'leave the Greaseballs--"

"HEY!" Johnny snapped.

Jimmy ignored him, "--alone."

Sally nodded, "What a moral dillema for the poor giant. Listen to good friend Jimmy, or don't blow cover for Smith. We gotta get t'the boys dorm. Eva and Johnny's boys're there. I have my boys, the Jocks, keeping the Nerds in their stellar observatory for now. Orders are to hospitalize the idiots if they attempt to leave." she informed Jimmy, also partially ignoring Johnny.

Jimmy nodded, "Cool. Good work- you two good again?" he asked not seeming too concerned. Hell, he'd done it before- he wasn't too concerned.

"Go ahead, Johnny. Tell Jimmy why you think we shouldn't get back together." Sally said icily, not looking at Johnny.

"Because I ain't gonna hurt ya again! Fuck you yell at me for hurting you an' now ya' yell at me for caring I do!" he shouted at her- not meaning to get so angry but the way she was mood-swinging pissed him off.

"You two ought to just get married!" Jimmy said.

Sally laughed, "We almost did. But he threw his ring at me." she said easily. "Past is the past and that's where it's stayin'." she said, mostly to Johnny, "And I'm a big girl, Johnny. Hell, I'm older than you, too!"

"Older than me or not- ya got hurt!" he said, "Hurt 'cause I kept fuckin' up!"

"Hello!? Earth to Johnny? So did I! Shit happens." she said, looking at him. "And you got hurt too."

"But it's my fault!" he exclaimed, "I'm not lettin' it happen a fourth time! 'Cause it WILL!" he cried.

She sighed, "FINE! What ever! Let's just kick Smith's ass and move on with our lives!" she shouted back as they approached the Academy gates.

"FINE!" he yelled back.

Jimmy stopped them, "You two-" he said, "Are idiots. You're both too stubborn to admit you both MIGHT be right- an' you're too close-minded to hear the other's point. You're perfect for each other besides that." he said.

Johnny just glared at him as he turned and started back into the Academy.

Sally rolled her eyes at Johnny and followed, nearly jogging to the Boy's Dorm eager to make sure every one was alright.

Of course the Greasers, Eva, and Ted and Damon were there. Talking to a few Bullies and non-clique students.

Sally grinned at them and point back to Jimmy and Johnny, "Look who I found! Are you guys alright? Any attacks, threats, idiocy? Other than Ricky's mouth, that is."

Ricky looked up, "I resent that!' he argued.

Norton shook his head, "It's all clear- we got Gary an' the Nerds trapped in the Observatory... and, uhm, well- we may have killed the Preps.."

Hal smiled sheepishly, "He said to trap 'em.. I lit it on fire."

Sally stood there blinking at them, then snorted a little and cleared her throat, "The Prep's place or the Observatory?" she tried not to smile at the hilarity.

"Preps place" Hal said.

Norton sighed, "We TOLD him not to."

"But he said it'd be 'like an oven'." Vance mocked.

"Actually, it's more like throwing the fire on them. They won't be baked, they'll be burned. Alive. How long ago you start it? We can't actually kill the fuckers, or else we all go to a maximum security prison."

Eva nodded, "She's right. It actually looks like they got locked in and then set on fire…"

"They DID get locked in" Vance said, "I locked 'em in."

Hal shrugged, "Not so long ago."

Sally sighed, "Now, I've been tormenting those freaks for a while now… I don't think they exactly deserve to die, although it would better the world. You boys seriously need to learn how to cover your tracks… If you want to kill some one, you gotta do it right! Jesus! Did you cut their electricity and water so they couldn't call for help or put it out themselves? Should have locked them in one of their rooms after reversing the door knob or something… It takes planning to ki-" she stopped lecturing and glanced around, "Never mind."

"Eva coulda' told us all that" Vance said and looked up at him, "Why didn' you?"

Ricky rolled his eyes, "It was just t'keep 'em in. It wasn't a big fire may have been out by now too- but it was jus' t'keep 'em in there."

Sally rolled her eyes, "If their stupid little club of whorish ways is all marbel and shit, they'll be alive. But if it's wooden, that little fire will be a big one and they will burn. Eva? Come with me. Rest of you do what needs to be done. Ted? Follow Jimmy's orders until I get back. We need to work together on this, or we'll all fall."

Eva nodded, shouldering the spud gun he still kept and began towards the Harrington House as Sally glanced at Johnny.

She shook her head, shrugged and followed after Eva without another word.

Johnny frowned and followed Eva and Sally, "I'm comin' too" he said.

They heard Jimmy barking orders for people to go and get everyone- even girls into the dorm.

Sally glanced back at Johnny, then sighed so only Eva could hear.

"Didn't get a happy ending?" Eva asked quietly.

"Not really. No. Let's just focus on the now, hm?" she replied.

Johnny walked along. He knew he wasn't wanted there right now, but he didn't wanna take orders from Jimmy.


	8. OMG! Fire!

As the three approached, the fire seemed as if it was about to go out, which made Sally sigh happily. She wouldn't have to run through fire for those webbed fools.

That is… Until a perfect fire feeding breeze blew past and the wooden doors caught on fire.

"FUCK!" she shouted as the carpet behind the door quickly caught ablaze and spread like light.

Screams were quickly heard from the upstairs and Sally sighed.

Eva looked at her, "You really aren't gonna rescue them, are you?"

"In order to keep the guys from going to jail, yeah. I kind of have to… Step back." she told them, stepping back a little. "Find a hose, douse the flames!" she said before running at full speed towards the weakened door.

Her shoulder hit it and she drove herself to the marble floor and rolled what ever flames had caught on her letterman jacket.

Standing, she waved out of the door to Eva and Johnny to show she was fine before bolting for the stairs.

Johnny's eyes widened, "Aw hell no! Hell no!" he looked at Eva, "Why'd you let her run in there alone?!"

"I gotta get the hose, remember? You wanna dance in the fire with her, be my guest!" Eva shouted back, then turned, jogging around Harrington House, looking for the hose.

Johnny made a noise like a snarl as he left- glaring at Eva then turned and mimicked what she'd done. He ran up the steps after her.

Sally was breathing through her tee shirt and squinting around, listening for the screams and squeels.

"HELP!!!" "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" "I'M TOO RICH TO DIE!" it was coming from all over, so she ran to the first door and kicked it in, sending blazing splinters into the room.

No one was in it, she even glanced under the bed.

Stepping out of the room, she found Johnny coughing, "Johnny!? What the fuck're you doing in here?!"

"Helpin' you!" he snapped, "They're not on this floor- they're only on the third floor, tha's where they hang out." he exclaimed "Come on!"

She stopped him and pulled his shirt over his nose, then nodded for him to lead the way.

The smoke really stung her eyes and she blinked a lot as they watered.

Johnny covered his mouth and nose with one sleeve of his jacket and made his way down the hall and to the stairs.

As they made it to the third floor landing, Sally pointed to Johnny, then the doors closest to the stairs, "Get those. I'll take the others." she ordered, and quickly turned before he could argue.

Groaning he dragged himself into the room and snatched up the Preps- grabbing an arm of a random one and barking at him to grab hold of each other so he could lead them out. They did as they were told being frightened, spoiled rich kids.

Sally found Derby and Pinky, cowering in the second room, away from the others and she blinked, "Well!? Get the fuck up! Time to go! Come on! Come on! Let's move it! Run for the front door, if the fire's still there, run through it, don't stop, then roll on the ground to put the fire out! GO!"

The two nodded and began a lock legged walk, which aggravated Sally, "GO GOD DAMNIT!" and they bolted. "Stupid asses." she grumbled to herself under her shirt and moved to the next door, crouching low.

Johnny had barked at his group to follow her and came rushing up to Sally, "It's getting' crazy let's get outta here!" he exclaimed to her- grabbing her arm.

Coughing, Sally ran with Johnny, hoping to have gotten every one. Luckily, the main entrance was being hosed down by Eva, who would occasionally spray a whining Prep. Or a burning one…

Eva smiled as the two jogged out, "Thank God! It's just kept getting worse, and worse!"

"That's what happens when a bunch of snobs use up wood from an area that actually needs it for their stupid little spoiled club house." Sally attempted to growl out, but coughed a few times instead.

Johnny touched her shoulder lightly, "Stop barkin' already" he told her firmly, "Jus' breathe." he was mildly annoyed she'd risk herself for those damn preps.

She slapped his hand away, "I'll bark if I damn well please…" she then cleared her throat and grabbed the hose and walked up to Derby, hosing him down.

"What the hell, wench?!" Derby shouted.

"A fire starts and you fucking hide in your room!?! And you team up with SMITH?!" she coughed a bit.

"If you despise our actions so much, why'd you pull us out?" He coughed back.

"Because I'm a better person than you are. Eva? C'mon! We gotta find Jimmy. See what's happening in the dorms." Sally croaked out, quite soot covered.

"How about a rest, first?" Eva offered.

Johnny was not in a docile mood- usually he'd give up and let Sally go on pushing herself but not today.

Nope. He grabbed her arm and tugged her back, "Fuck! You still on about Smith?! Who gives a flying fuck what he's up to?! You're fuckin' breathin' wrong- covered in soot- just stop for a damn minute!" he snapped at her.

"FUCK YOU! Your opinion no longer matters, remember? You dropped me! So just fuck off! If Smith isn't stopped, he'll wreak havoc all over town!" She shouted, voice cracking slightly every now and then.

"Trouble in paradise?" Derby asked coyly, earning a swift knock out punch in the face from Sally.

"I don't need some ex boyfriend telling' me what I should and should not care about, Vincent. Now, if you don't mind…" she stepped away, "I have work to do." and she walked away, not even caring if Eva stayed with Johnny or followed her.

"FINE!" he screamed, eyes narrowed, "FUCK OFF! TAKE THE GANG! TAKE FUCKIN' EVA!!" he shouted breathing heavily with anger- turning and kicking Derby over and over in his bruised ribs until his anger had smoldered a little bit.

And he stomped off in the other direction.

Back at the boy's dorm everyone was relaxing like nothing had happened.

Sally burst through the doors, dirty looking and frowned, "Harrington House is burning down. Got those inbred insects out of it before they burned t'death." she growled slightly, pacing a little, still pissed at Johnny.

Eva came in and frowned at her, "You didn't have to yell at him like that, Sal."

"Not now, Eva." Sally growled again.

"What happened?" Peanut asked.

Jimmy cut across any explanation, "Ted and Juri locked Smith in the room down the hall. Go do whatever it is ya' wanna do with 'em. Costantinos has photographs of his plans so we can turn 'em to Happy Volts."

Sally smirked, "I love how you deliver, Jimmy." she said, before moving to pass Eva who grabbed her arm.

"Sal… Don't go down a path that's hard to get away from." he sounded remorseful, "This isn't the first time you've lost control of your anger… I've seen what you can do and it ain't pretty. I hid it from you last time, but I won't do it this time."

She yanked away, "I'm a big girl, Evan. I can handle myself and my affairs. And I know what I've done because I've done it."

"And do you regret it?" Eva asked solemnly.

"Not a chance." she said lowly before walking towards the door.

Eva sighed and rubbed his face with a large groan… It was not happening again! Not again! She'd lost her control before… Hoboy, those were bad times…

Peanut looked at Eva, "What happened?" he asked.

Glancing downwards, Eva set his back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, "She was focusing on defeating Smith… And Johnny not-so-politely suggested she stop and rest a while… After I tried to convince her the same. Well. She didn't take too kindly and said some…" he looked a little lost in his thoughts, "pretty unkind things to Johnny and it ended with both of them screaming at one another and walking away."

"...so they ain't ever gettin' back t'gether, huh?" Hal asked, a little sadly.

Peanut sighed heavily, "That... that's not cool..."

Vance shank down to sit next to Eva, "The hell'd she say t'him?" he asked, blinking.

Eva scratched through his blond hair before replying, ""Fuck you… Your opinion no longer matters, remember… You dropped me! So just fuck off! If Smith isn't stopped, he'll wreak havoc all over town!" and "I don't need some ex boyfriend telling' me what I should and should not care about, Vincent. Now, if you don't mind…" and finished with, "I have work to do."" he said…

Vance's eyes widened, "Th- that ain't fair!" he exclaimed, "Why'd she say that? What the fuck he do t-piss her off?" he asked getting defensive over Johnny.

"Man… Don't ask me! I don't have a connection into her head." Eva groaned, hating having to relay hateful words of a broken relationship to the guys who looked to Sally and Johnny as parent types. "I'm guessing she was just lashing out because she was hurt, still."

"What Johnny say?" Peanut asked, "Did he snap at her?" he asked.

"Probably- Johnny's an idiot!" Norton replied calmly.

Eva scoffed, "Technically, they both are. They tried to do things for each other, like keep and eye on people and stay away from the other to protect them, when they really didn't and don't need to. I guess you can say they both kind of unintentionally wounded each other."

"They're both idiots." Vance sighed and put his head in his hands, "Both of 'em. So damn stupid. The rest'a us knew it was okay.."

Eva smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around Vance, "It only works if they see it… Because it's their relationship. Not yours."

Vance leaned against him and sighed, "Can we beat 'em 'til they see it?" he asked.

Eva laughed lightly, shaking his head, "If you really wanna try your luck at hurting Sally in a physical manner, more power to yuh… I'll be waiting with the first aid kit when she's done."

Vance nodded, "Okay... then... you know her good... how?"

"The term is I know her well… And no, lover. This is not something we can fix for them… We can't beat any sense into either of them… Johnny's staying away from Sally because he doesn't want to hurt her… Sally's fulfilling her promise to protect Johnny by interacting with Smith… They won't realize that they personally, by hand, sabotaged their relationship." Eva explained… And he could swear he had told them this before.

Vance sighed again, "But I wanna fix it" he said, "I wanna make sure they're... happy."

Peanut nodded, "Johnny ain't never liked a broad so much. He obsessed over Lola but he didn' love her like how he loves Sally."

Eva nodded himself, "Johnny seems to have tied Sally down quite well… She was never so docile, as you guys had come to know her… Haven't we had these conversations, or am I losing my mind?" he looked at Vance for confirmation either way.

Vance laughed a bit, "Yeah we have... but we ain't fixed it yet so we ain't gonna stop havin' this conversation."

Eva rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh, God… Shoot me now!"

Vance made his fingers into a gun and held them to Eva's temple, "Bang." he said playfully, grinning.

Norton rolled his eyes at him.

Eva rolled his eyes into the back of his head, then fell to the side and didn't move for a while.

Vance poked him, "Hey... That's not funny.." he mumbled.

Eva still didn't move…

Vance pouted, "It's not funnyyyy."

Eva had to resist the urge to laugh, had to stay still, and he did.

Vance thought a moment then climbed on top of him and sat on his side- making sure it was uncomfortable for Eva. "Stop." he demanded.

Eva, without much effort, sat up quite quickly, "Sit on me, huh?! Do I look like a couch, young man?" he smirked, poking Vance in the sides playfully, then crossing his arms sternly.

Vance smirked, "Yup, ya' do." he said matter-of-factly, not getting up.

"That's not what you said last night…" Eva trailed off with an evil smirk.

Vance resisted the blush, he turned his head away pompously, "I can't recall that incident."

His speech had gotten much better since he and Eva started going together.

"Shall I retell it, then, so that every one can hear, Vance dear?" Eva said coyly, motioning towards the guys all watching.

Vance blushed, "That ain't funny." he mumbled.

"Wanna bet?" and Eva took a breath, as if to explain what goes on behind Eva's door at night.

Vance immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, "No." he said firmly.

Eva chuckled, then licked at Vance's palm slowly, attempting to gross him out.

Vance shivered but kept his hand there firmly.

Eva looked towards the guys with a shrug, as if saying, "I tried."

Norton smirked, "Tell us what ya' two did" he said wanting to make Vance squirm and he jerked the smaller boy up sharply away from Eva.

Eva smirked, "Well… Y'gotta set a mood, right? Like dim lighting, good music to get you in the mood… Perhaps some leather apparel and silk sheets…"

Vance blushed but Norton had a hand over his mouth to keep him from protesting. They all sat, not really caring about their relationship but eager to see Vance blush and whine and squirm, as always.


	9. Maybe She's Lost Her Mind?

Sally walked into the room which all the lights were off, so she flipped them on after shutting the door to shock his eyes.

Gary blinked but didn't cringe or flinch. He'd half-expected it. He gave her a smug look, glaring under his eyebrows at her.

She offered no expression to him, just stared as she contemplated what to do first…Glancing around the room, she saw a turned bed, so she righted it and sat on it, staring still.

Gary stared back- he would not be the first one to break. He would say nothing. He would make this as difficult as he could.

Still, without expression, Sally stared, then asked, "Gary? What do you suppose I should do with you?" it sounded like an honest yet tired question… But inside her, Sally was roaring angrily, wanting to tear him to shreds.

He shrugged, "Well, my therapist would suggest writing me off as a rebellious youth and trying to work through my destructive tendencies with logic and reason" he smiled, "But I think that's a load of bull, don't you?"

She blinked, "Yes. Your therapist is a lazy idiot. You're a psycho, bent on destruction and control. You should be put down for the betterment of the world, I would say." was her calm response as she crossed her legs neatly, folding her hands over her knee.

"Well, most people seem to frown on violence, Sally, or we wouldn't be here right now." he said matter-of-factly, "And I don't mind telling you I'm a genius, not a psycho."

"Perhaps in your own little world in the scarred up head of yours, you're a genius… But in the real world, you're insane." she said, showing the slightest bit of amusement.

"Define 'real'.." he said calmly, not phased by her denying his genius. It happened all the time.

"The one that every one lives in, not just yourself. The one where people of your caliber are sent to asylums and pig farms to either be drugged till death or eaten by starved pigs. Either way, you will be denied, for now and for always, your fantastical dreams of domination… The only thing you dominate is your hand, and you don't even win that battle…" she stated clearly, straight face.

Gary didn't flinch just looked at her calmly and nodded, "They all say that" he said.

"Oh, I'm sure." she nodded. "But alas… None of this answers what I should do with you currently… Should I get angry and scream, or beat half your life out of you as you sit in that chair? I'm at a loss…" she held her hands out to her sides, left lower than the right, "Violence…" then right lower than the left, "Non-violence…" then repeated a couple of times, weighing out her two options.

"I think you're going to pick violence no matter what I say- but I pick non-violence anyway." he said and sneered, "Besides, you're so good at yelling- look at what you've just done to Johnny. I hope he leaps off that bridge."

The amusement left and she blinked at him, then stood and walked behind him, just standing there a moment before grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking hard back, getting really close to his left ear, "You shouldn't talk about Johnny… It only adds injury to your person, Smith." she hissed.

He cringed but smirked, "The oil slick still a soft spot, huh? Thought so."

She tossed his head roughly as she stood, "Ever been laid, Smith?" she changed tactics, but remained behind him, arms crossed, frowning at the back of his head.

"Yup." he nodded.

"By whom? Your mother?" she snarled deeply.

"Two summers ago- I was at my uncles a few miles north. She was... not as genius as me but close enough- and we hit it off. Her name was Meredith." he said.

"It shouldn't surprise you that I don't believe you… And for someone who is a self proclaimed genius, your sentence structure and grammar are horrid." she whacked the back of his head with a smirk, "For your oral mistake."

He winced, "Fair enough, but it doesn't matter what YOU think, Sally, the only persons it's ever really mattered to was Eva who's got little Vance now. Then was Johnny, who you pushed away."

"He pulled away from me…" she stated, smacking him over the head again, except this time, with a fist and hitting twice as hard as before.

He groaned, and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh- you just keep telling yourself that."

Growling, Sally finally gave in to her wild rage and kicked his chair over, then leaped on top of him and began to beat the shit out of Gary, reeling her fist back as far as she could, then releasing it with the help of gravity onto Gary's face.

Gary struggled to fight back, but, he never had been much of a fighter. Manipulation, lies and deception were more his game.

Grabbing his left hand, she broke three of his fingers, "D'you like pain, Smith?" she pulled them as far back as she could, then flicked them repeatedly to inflict more pain through his hand.

He howled in pain and slammed at the side of her head repeatedly with his fist, "Stop it!" he screamed.

"What? Stop? But why?" She smirked evilly, gripping his other hand, "I thought we were having so much fun, Gary!" she chuckled evilly, grabbing his right [inky, preparing to break it.

Gary kept hitting her, "STOP IT!!" he cried again.

"What's in it for me, Gary? Hm? What's in it for me if I stop?" and she broke his pinky, grabbing his right ring finger, "How does assisted eating and shitting and even pissing sound t'you, Smith? Is this what you envisioned when you came back? Hm? Becoming a useless shit, even to yourself?" and she broke that one, then grabbed his middle finger.

He howled, "OH GOD! I'LL STOP!!" he screamed, "I WON'T TAKE OVER THE SCHOOL EVER AGAIN!!" he screamed.

She chuckled darkly, "I find that hard to believe, Smith…"

"I won't!" he exclaimed, "I won't!"

"You bet your dumb ass you won't!" She shouted, "If you ever attempt this take over shit again, I'll beat you so close to death, you'll be pissing in a bag and eating through a straw while you watch cartoons for the rest of your life! You understand me, Smith?" she hollered.

He nodded in pain, "Yeah" he said.

She frowned down at him, just sitting there before releasing him and standing, "Don't go any where." she growled and shut the door behind her, going towards the main room, where Vance was near crying and Eva was chuckling.

"What's the buzz?" she asked, leaning against the doorway in a sobered manner.

Vance whimpered and pushed away from all of them and stormed out the door as the others laughed and laughed at his departure.

She frowned, "And you were complaining about how I spoke to Johnny? What'd you all do? Talk about his private life… Like what he and Eva do?"

Norton, Hal, Lucky, and LEfty nodded, Peanut looked uncomfortable and Ricky couldn't stop biting his lip.

"Oh, good Jesus…" she sighed and rubbed her head.

Eva gasped at the blood on her knuckles, "Are you bleeding?"

Peanut rushed over to her and took her knuckles, "Are you okay?" he asked alittle frantically.

She looked at the blood and chuckled, "I'm not bleeding… But Gary is… Broke five of his fingers, maybe his nose, knocked him around until he begged for me to stop…" she boasted.

Peanut grinned, "That's real tough, Sally!" he gushed.

She smiled, "Thanks… When's the padded wagon gonna get here?"

Jimmy shrugged, an amused smile on his face, "Dunno…" he answered, "I don't think anyone called."

She smirked back, "Aww… What a pity…" then heaved a little sigh, "Some one's gotta keep Smith company… I think he'd prefer any one else over me…" she chuckled dryly.

"Don' worry 'bout him!" Jimmy said and got up heading for the door, "I'll call the asylum now."

She nodded, "Ah, a man with priorities. That's good to have." she stated, then glanced around the room, slightly cracking her neck…

"One thing is for sure… I will never forget my time in this school." she said in a void voice.

"Someone ought'a check on Vance" Jimmy said from the doors, "He's all curled up on the bench in the cold. What an idiot." and left.

Peanut blinked but turned to Sally, "In a good or bad way?"

She blinked and thought a moment, "Both. I found my place, a found heartbreak, I found terror, I found many things… So, I won't be forgetting much of anything…" was he honest reply.

Peanut nodded, "Okay" he said and looked down sadly.

She frowned and raised his head, "Why so glum?"

Eva decided to head outside to check on Vance himself, letting Sally have a moment with the guys.

Peanut looked at her, "I want ya an' Johnny t'be t'gether."

Vance was sniffling into his arms and trying to remain calm.

Sally stiffened and shook her head, "It won't happen. I'm sorry. When I stopped him from jumping off the bridge…" she paused.

Eva pocketed his hands, "You alright, Vance?

His eyes widened, he pushed back, "HE was gonna kill himself?!"

Vance barely nodded.

Eva sighed, "Listen… I'm sorry. I was just playin' around…" he tried to explain.

Sally sighed, cleared her throat, and nodded, "Yeah. I almost had to pull him back to the pavement by hand…"

Vance ignored him- he was embarrassed and hurt that Eva would do that to him when he knew he was still shy about it.

Peanut's eyes widened, "What happened when ya stopped 'em?" he asked.

Sally frowned, "I was so damned relieved that I kissed him." she waved her hand slightly, "And when we stopped, he refused t'get back together. Said it was for my own good and all that jazz." with a shake of her head, she crossed her arms, careful not to get Gary's blood on her arms.

Eva cleared his throat, "They didn't seem to mind all that much… Everything I said." he muttered, glancing around the area.

Peanut stared, "Sally he did it for you.." he said softly.

Vance looked up, he had tears in his eyes, "I- I wasn' ready." he stammered.

Eva smiled fondly at Eva, "Love, listen. You never would have been ready. You just don't have it in you to be that bold. I'm bold almost all the time! I don't want you to be embarrassed about what we have together, Vance. I want you to be proud about it, to openly be comfortable about it."

"So, let me get this straight…" she began in a growl, "He breaks it off, AGAIN, I want to get back, but he says no and that's supposed to help me? I wouldn't have said yes this many times if I didn't think there was a future between us! Would he prefer I go with one of the Jocks? Like Ted? Ted has offered! Should I now date Ted under the false pretense that I'm fine without Johnny? Should I like to myself and the world because Johnny doesn't want to hurt me?" she had gotten quite animated as she spoke, waving her arms, pointing in various directions and herself.

"But- but I wasn' ready!" he exclaimed miserably.

Peanut rolled his eyes, "You're blind." and walked away from her.

She huffed, "I don't want him to stay away…" She stopped what she was saying and raised her hand, "I shouldn't have to explain myself, AGAIN! I'm done! He wants to be done, so we're fucking done! END OF DISCUSSION! Don't plot, don't plan, don't you dare get us together… It will not work. Not any more. I'm gone!" and she turned, making for the door.

Eva nodded, "Do you honestly think you would have been? And it's not like they don't know about sex and sensuality, Vance."

PEanut glared, "Fine. Run away."

Vance squirmed and whimpered, "I know.."

She turned, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I TRIED! GOD DAMNIT! I GOT RUN OVER THREE TIMES, AND I'M NOT A FUCKING CAT! HE DOESN'T WANT ME ANY MORE! WHAT? WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME?" she shouted, fingertips against the center of her chest, tears brimming her eyes.

Eva reached out and lightly rubbed Vance's shoulder, "They'd have learned it sooner or later, and if they make any more fun of you for it, you tell Sally and she'll kick their asses!"

"I want YOU and HIM to get your heads out of your asses and realize that you fuckin' BOTH trashed your relationship!" he shouted at her.

Vance sniffled and nodded, "Okay."

"I know that, Larry. I apologized, he knows that, he apologized, and he STILL DENIED ME!" she said shortly, glaring at Peanut.

Eva smiled, white teeth near a glimmering point, "Good… Now. Shall we head back in or head back to my place?"


	10. Aaaannnd We All Fall Down

_Ahhh... And everything falls apart... T3ii3 and I were near tears as we wrote this sequel... It hurt to write, it did. - Scitah_

* * *

Vance thought a moment, then smirked, "Your place."

"Maybe if you talked it over instead'a yellin' at each other!" he exclaimed.

"If you're so fucking invested in mine and Johnny's relationship, why don't you fucking date him?! HM? I tried speaking with him! I-" She then unleashed a frustrated scream and breathed heavily, glancing around to find her words as they jumbled in her head.

Turning, she shook her head and left, ignoring everything as she even passed Eva and Vance and headed to Eva's where she packed her bags and made a b-line for Dillan's, knocking on his door with her duffel over her shoulder and her box in her hands.

The door opened and Dillan blinked at Sally, "Sally? What happened?"

She frowned, "Can I come in?" Dillan nodded and stepped aside, beckoning her in and as he shut the door, he asked, "Are you bleeding?"

Eva smirked at Vance and offered a hand to the younger male, "Let's not let her ruin the mood, hm?"

After the blow-up, about a month later, pushing towards Christmas the Greasers had fallen apart.

Sally was gone- no one saw her, not even at school, and with her went the Jocks.

Vance seemed to drift away as well, spending most, if not all of his time, with Eva.

The other stayed in the Tenements, Norton, Peanut and Hal sharing leadership.

The Tenements fell back into disrepair.

Johnny was home, sort of. He stayed at home strictly when he needed to, other wise he was at the junkyard, the BMX garage, or staying over-time at the Auto Shop on campus.

Sally was sitting in the living room with Mary and Dillan as they chatted lightly about winter and Christmas.

"So, I told Johnny, to get out of the snow and as he yells back that he won't catch a cold, he starts this long chain of sneezes! It was adorable, and quite annoying!" Mary tittered, lightly grabbing onto Dillan's forearm.

Dillan laughed, flirting just as much with Mary as she was flirting with him. Sally found it slightly cute, yet quite uncomfortable…

Clearing her throat, Sally gained their attention, "Mary… You know… Dillan's hosting a Christmas Party… I'm sure you're quite welcome to join us… And a few of the neighbors…"

Mary turned in shock to Dillan who lightly blushed, "A party?! Oh, that will be fantastic!"

"A-are you sure you would want to come? I mean, it's a bunch of my neighbors and I know they can be a little… Uh…" He paused for the word, so Sally chimed in.

"Rude? Inbred? Snobs? Materialistic? Whores? Pimps?" She listed with a grin.

Dillan sighed, "Drafty! The word I was searching for was Drafty…" he gave her a reprimanding glance which sent Sally into a fit of snickers.

"Oh… I don't mind. As long as I'm around either you or Sally, I'm sure I'll be fine." Mary gushed, causing both herself and Dillan to blush and Sally to make a face. "Speaking of being around…" she turned to Sally who immediately got up.

"I'll go see if the mails here!" Sally nearly shouted, rushing out of the room.

Dillan frowned in confusion, "But… I already got the mail…"

Winter Break soon came to be and a few days in was Christmas Eve! So, two days before, Sally, Mary, and Dillan decided to go dress shopping for Mary and Sally.

Sally was standing in front of a mirror, in a dress that had no straps and fit strangely because it wasn't for a muscled female who didn't vomit every meal! "I hate these dresses! None of them fit right! They're either too big, too small, too poofy, or too long, or even too damned short! This is why I prefer thrift shops and Cheap Depots!"

Mary showed Dillan a certain cocktail dress, black down the middle and golden subtle sequence down the sides and nodded to each other before handing it to Sally.

"Try that, dear?" Mary offered.

"What is it? Underwear?" Sally scoffed, "It's so small! It would never fit me!" she sighed out of frustration.

"Sally. Just go try it on." Dillan smirked, pocketing his hands as Mary attached herself to one of his arms.

"Fine." Sally groaned and walked into the dressing room.

Dillan and Mary shared a glance and waited until they heard, "Oh. My. God."

"What is it? Does it fit?" Mary called.

"Uh… Actually… Yes. It fits." Sally said.

"Care to show us how it looks?" Dillan asked with a small chuckle.

There was a small silence until the latch unhooked and Sally stepped out.

Dillan and Mary gaped.

Sally. Looked. Fantastic!

"Wow." Mary stammered out as Sally smiled and turned a little.

Dillan blinked and glanced around, "You need to cover up a little… Uh…"

Sally laughed, "Then this is the dress!"

The shop clerk came over and gasped, "My gosh! You look fabulous!" Then clicked her tongue, "I have just the shoes…" and vanished into the back only to reappear seconds later to reveal the black silk shoes with small intricate glitter designs, "Here. Try these."

Sally, having taken her shoes and socks off long ago, shrugged, "Why not?" and dropped them to the floor and slipped them on. "Wow… They're perfect!"

Moving in front of the three tilted mirrors, Sally turned this way and that as the three watched in awe.

"Uh.. Ma'am? D'you have anything to… Uh… Cover up certain parts of her body?" Dillan asked, looking to the clerk.

Stacey, the Clerk, blinked a little, "Only shoulder wraps and furs… But we did get an overstock of last seasons button ups in Fall colors."

"The dress is obviously fall colored… Let's see these shirts?"

Stacey left and came back with a rack of various shirts, and as Sally looked over, she immediately hopped down from the platform and began to pick through, "Ew, ew, ew, yuck, disgusting, ugly, gross, ew, yuck, ew, ew, ewwww-wait a minute!" and she pulled out a strange jacket that almost a mustard yellow but was more brown… A soft material life petting a clean cat, yet shined like good silk.

It's collar folded over and it's sleeves were ¾ length.

Slipping it on, the jacket fit snuggly and went past the dress but split in the back, and she rolled to sleeved up a little past her elbows.

Mary pursed her lips, "This outfit is missing something…" and glanced around until she found a black sun hat with a deep golden silk ribbon and a small bit of black shear material draping over the side. She grabbed it off the mannequin and plopped it on Sally's head and pushed her in front of the mirrors.

"Maybe some yellow nylons and have her hair wavy and clipped to the back of her head and draped over her shoulder kind of sloppy, in the neat sort of way?" Stacey offered, walking over and moving Sally's hair.

Sally grinned, "Alright. I'm in."

"You'll be the envy of the night, dear." Mary offered with a smile.

"I plan on it." Sally chuckled.


	11. Johnny Says: Women!

_*Gasp* - Scitah  
_

* * *

When Mary got home Johnny was sprawled out on the couch, staring in a bored way at the television which was showing a rerun of some old cartoon.

He exhaled sleepily, looking bored and irritated.

He looked bored and irritated a lot now-a-days. Having lost interest in most anything but cars, even then he wasn't as much of a chatterbox.

He hadn't approved of the idea of Mary going out with Dillan and Sally- he'd put up quite the argument about it but in the end Mary'd gone and he intended whole-heartedly to ignore her when she got home.

"Is this going to be how you're going to live your life, Johnny?" Mary scoffed, walking over to the dining room table and setting her shopping bags down.

She was so tired of this tired behavior from Johnny. She expected to have dealt with this attitude when he was two…

Johnny shrugged, "Sure. Why not?" he asked irritably then cursed himself for not ignoring her.

He'd never been good at giving people the cold-shoulder.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Some times… And only sometimes," She wagged a finger at him, "I wish you were more like your father! At least he does things with his life instead of mope around all day!" she said strongly.

Johnny looked at her, "Well, if you're so upset with me kick me out" he told her, "Adopt Sally- marry Dillan- forget ya' ever had a thing t'do with the Vincents" he told her coldly, glaring.

"It isn't Sally's fault you're an idiot! And I could never forget you! You are my son, damnit! I just wish you'd move on with your life! Why is that so hard for you? You're ignoring your friends… You don't do much of anything, you barely eat! Good God, Johnny, you're gonna die if you don't change your ways! I don't want you to die, Johnny! It kills me to watch you walk this path! I hate seeing you so unhappy and so damn unfulfilled!" she hollered, tears brimming her eyes.

Johnny glared at her, "You wouldn't get it! I love her- I wanna be with her- but I can't if that's gonna have us arguing and- and if we get married- we'd get divorced just like you and dad!" he yelled, standing up, looking furious.

Mary sighed quickly and walked over, grabbing his shoulders tightly, "Your marriage with Sally would work if you would give it a shot! You may not know it, but you and Sally are two halves of the same heart, and without one another, you're both broken and hurt and angry. It takes two to make a relationship work, and you both worked at it, but didn't walk the same direction… So you pulled and she pulled in two very different directions and it tore you away from one another. From what I've heard, you both know this to some degree and understand that you both did something terribly wrong! She lied, and you hurt her… But it can only be fixed if you forgive yourselves… And since neither of you will forgive yourselves, you can't make it work…" she said honestly, heart felt and all, blinking tears away as she looked up at Johnny.

Johnny bowed his head, "Aw, mama, I know that.. but I dunno how t'fix none'a it.." he sighed, "I can't make her stop hating me.."

Mary giggled despite herself and hugged him, "She doesn't hate you, Johnny… She never could."

Johnny blinked and reflexively returned the hug, "She don't?" he asked, blinking.

Mary shook her head, "No, baby. She doesn't hate you." Mary pulled back, looking her son in the eyes lovingly before holding his face and kissing his forehead.

Johnny blinked, "Mom." he said calmly, "Don' do that. I ain't a baby."

Mary scoffed, "Be quiet! You're my baby. It's my job to embarrass you when convenient. So get used to it." she grinned.

He frowned, "What ya' tell Dillan an' Sally?" he asked.

"About what?" She asked curiously, "Oh. Dillan is hosting a party for Christmas and I'm going. Would you like to go too? Sally's going to be there!" she asked stepping away and towards the dining room table.

He shook his head, forgetting his earlier question, "Oh h--" he stopped mid-curse, "No way." he said finally.

"Why not?" she asked as she reached her bags and pulled out the elegant light blue dress and held it to herself, it flowed effortlessly and looked quite expensive, "What d'you think of my new dress Dillan bought me?"

"Jeez, mom!" he huffed, "How much'd ya' make 'em spend?" he asked.

"What's that matter? Dillan said he didn't mind and insisted because it looked lovely on me!" she sighed dreamily, "I swear! He makes me feel young again!"

Johnny's pupils shrank and he grabbed her hands, "Mama! Ya'in't remarrying!" he gasped, "..'specally not Sally's step-dad!"

Mary scoffed and waved him away from her, "Be quiet! He's a good man! And we're not even like that… It's…" She thought a moment, "It's like really close friends… Or something. It shouldn't matter any ways, He never adopted her, so he really isn't her step dad."

"Mooommm!" he argued, "It's a big deal!"

Mary rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl, Johnny. I can handle my own life, thank you. Now! Will you be joining me at that party?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

She frowned, "You're gonna let me go there alone? All those rich people will be there!" she pouted slightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Then don't go."

"Well." she scoffed unlady like, "I can't do that because I said I'd go and Dillan bought me this dress… And jewelry, and new make up, and shoes…" She listed, then had a little evil chuckle in her head before adding, "And I promised Sally I'd convince you to go…" she said sadly, "I let her down…" and she covered her face after turning away, shoulders shaking with laughter, but it looked as if she were crying.

Johnny stared in horror, "M- mama, aw, c'mon don't.. uh.. cry.." he groaned and touched her shoulder, "I'll.. uh.. go.."

"No you won't!" she sniffled and snorted, attempting to suppress her laughter and barely being able to.

"N- no, mama, I'll go" he frowned, "Jus' don' cry, alright?"

"You promise?" her voice hitched and she turned her head slightly, tears now free after trying so hard to suppress her laughter. She was not laughing so hard that she was crying!

Johnny's eyes widened and he nodded, "Yeah, yeah, mama, okay" he said quickly.

She spun and hugged him tight, "Thank you! I'll dig up some nice clothes for you later!" then grabbed her bag and nearly skipped to her room to set it out for a few days later.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Women." and went back to the cartoon. Now he was going to the stupid party he didn't wanna go to.


	12. May I Have This Dance?

_Is there a light at the end of this tunnel? - Scitah_

* * *

Mary giggled excitedly as she and Johnny approached the front door, "How exciting! I havn't been to a Christmas Party in ages!" she gushed, then looked to Johnny, who fidgeted with his tie, "Don't do that, you'll undo it!" she slapped his hands away and tightened it enough to look better.

Her hair had been in curlers for the past day and a half, the other half of the first day was spent on putting them in, and the blue dress went well with her rather pale skin.

Johnny thought she looked good but he thought he looked like a monkey, he frowned, "Mom- I look dumb and this thing is choking me!" he whined trying to loosen the tie a little bit.

"Stop that whining and don't you dare loosen it again!" she hissed, tightening it to near choking, "It's supposed to be tighter, rather than slob looking! You kids and your fashion statements! Oi!" she then looked at the two doormen, standing in festive vests and black slacks as they opened the doors for both.

The place was already bustling with the who's who of the town! The Mayer, Crabblesnitch, and Danvers were sharing jokes, Danvers doing most of the laughing and being quiet. The Harrington branch of town was all upturned noses, ignoring the one journalist and photographer who asked about the pictures and story of the rich kids being hardcore homosexuals… Yep. It was a smashing party alright.

Johnny frowned irritably, "That's so not cool." he sighed and trudged into the party miserably.

"Don't complain." Mary hissed from the side of her moth, other side miraculously smiling as Dillan walked over.

"Mary! So glad you could make it!" he gushed, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it.

Mary giggled and blushed, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"You look gorgeous, as always, Mary." he then looked to Johnny, "Hello, Johnny. I am surprised to see you he-mph!" he stopped as Mary nudged him enough to silence him.

"He's here because Sally asked for him to be here." she said strangely, clearing her throat at Dillan who got a little confused, then gasped silently as he got it.

"Oh, yes! How silly of me! She should be down from her room any moment now… Ah! There she is!" Dillan pointed, at the top of the stairs, his exclamation gaining just about every one's attention.

Johnny eagerly looked over and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull, "Aw- damn- she looks great!" he gasped, staring at her even though the crowd of people he knew it was her because of the sequence which set off her gorgeous red hair.

Sally walked down the stairs all proper and suave, then approached Dillan, Johnny, and Mary, hugging and kissing Mary's cheeks, "I'm glad you could make it!" Sally smiled, then nodded at Dillan and glanced at Johnny, "Hello Johnny. I hope you'll enjoy the party?" she said stiffly, a little uneasy about him being there, but she promised Dillan no scenes.

"Mary brought him because you requested it, Dear." Dillan stated oddly.

Sally made a little 'oh' face and pushed out a small laugh, "I did, did I?"

Johnny frowned suddenly and looked at Mary, "It was all an act, huh?" he asked her.

"Don't cause a scene, Johnny. You'll embarrass your mother." Sally stated, "Now, excuse me… I have guests to greet." she said and began to walk away until Derby stepped in front of her.

"My God, Givanno? Is that really you under that make up?" Derby asked, many of his school group watching and listening from their spots.

Sally chuckled, "Of course it is. I'd prove it to you, but I promised I wouldn't be brash tonight." she said very posh like.

"Hey, now. I was just complimenting you. You look all right for a Jock Queen. Care for a dance?" Derby offered.

Johnny growled and resisted the urge to stomp over to him, he politely touched Sally's shoulder, glaring daggers at Derby, "Shouldn't you go dance with that fiancé-cousin of yours?" he asked, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Derby scoffed, "I," he pointed to himself, "Am not yet married, Vincent. And it isn't like you and Sally are together any more! Nor are you dancing with her! So, I see no problem!" he smirked.

Sally watched with raised brows as Mary winced and Dillan sighed.

Johnny eyed him a moment, "Preps stay in their own social-class, Harrington, that I know. And people in your class, your stuck-up, rude, in-bred, materialistic snobby social class, don't mingle with girls like Sally." he said and smirked, "Or ya' tryin' t'dance with a girl so the journalist over there quits callin' ya and Trembly bed-budies?"

Derby tried not to growl, "If you haven't noticed, she is living here now and thus, she is more my social class now, any ways! You shouldn't even be here!" he pointed, then turned to Sally, "Let us dance. The music is good, and I owe you."

Sally chuckled, "You owe me nothing, Derby." it was then that a woman and man, posh and stiff, walked over, looking much like Derby.

"Derby, son? This the girl that saved you?" the man said brusquely.

Derby smirked and nodded, "Of course, father! I was just about to dance with her!"

"My, she's a snappy dresser! I thought you said she stuck to the poor people's uniforms and sweaty work out scraps of clothing?" the woman said curiously, almost tipping her drink.

Sally went to speak when the woman waved for her and Derby to head to the dance floor, "Go on, now. Go and dance!"

Derby smirked devilishly at Johnny, then took Sally's hand and lead her off.

"I think we should arrange a marriage between them. She is a better dresser than Pinky…" the woman said, glancing at the blushing pinky, who wore a rather bad looking halter topped pink and red dress.

Johnny turned to them, "She won't marry him" he told them- not cring who they were.

The Harrington's looked at Johnny like he was a ghost that just appeared, then laughed, "Who are you? I haven't seen you any where… You don't look like you're from money… What is that, Target?" the woman said.

The husband then looked to Dillan, "Dillan, old friend! How 'bout it? Let's go discuss the financial brilliance it would be!"

"Uhm… But, I was…" Dillan began as an arm was wrapped around his shoulders and he was lead away.

Mrs. Harrington upturned her nose and walked away.

Mary sighed, "Johnny…"

Johnny grit his teeth, "I'm out!" he said.

Mary grabbed his arm, "Don't leave… I mean, you're all dressed up and everything! Don't listen to the richies… You can still get her, Johnny."

"I cannot." he growled, "An' I didn' wanna be dressed up, mom," he said tensely.

"You're just gonna let that boy snatch her up like that? Just let her go?" Mary asked.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "She went on her own" he said but didn't take another step because Mary was making perfect sense.

"But she would rather dance with you, Johnny… She waited to see if you would offer… You didn't notice that?" Mary said quietly, moving in front of Johnny.

"Uh... no.." he said blinking, "She did?"

Mary smiled a little at Johnny, "Yes… You didn't notice that she said nothing. She let you fight the battle… She's attempted to learn from her mistakes of always trying to fight for you…"

Johnny blinked, "Oh.. okay.." he nodded and grinned, "Alright, mom, you get her- I ought'a just go in and like.. uh, what's it called, step in?"

Mary nodded, smiling proudly. "Go and get her, Johnny! Good luck!" she said, pushing him towards the dance floor where Sally was nodding at one of Derby's bad-taste-in-your-mouth jokes, smiling despite herself, trying to be polite, wishing she had just said no.

Johnny bit the inside of his lip, he stepped up suddenly, "Hey, can I cut in?" he asked grinning and looked at sally.

Sally sighed in relief, "Yes, yes. Please do!" she said almost desperately, parting from the frowning Derby and clinging to Johnny.

Derby scoffed and walked away, leaving the two to dance.

"I thought you had given up on me…" Sally said after a moment. "Thank you, though."

Johnny smiled, "No, I got myself straight!" he said, "Uhm.. and, I'm not so good at dancing, okay?" he smiled a bit, blushing.

Sally laughed lightly, "I know. But that's alright. I'm in heels, we'll stumble through this song together…" she grinned up at him. "So. What d'you think of my dress?"

"Once I get past the blinding sparkling sequence, it's amazing" he said, smirking, he was feelig pretty confident right about now.

Sally laughed again, bowing her head slightly, brushing the tip of her hat against Johnny's nose accidentally. "It was the only dress I remotely liked in that store… I had to have gone through about thirty of 'em!" she said, totally relaxed now.

Johnny smirked, "I think ya'd of looked great in all'a 'em" he told her matter-of-factly.

She chuckled, "I'm sure you would have loved the real small black one… It was very, very tight… I almost couldn't breath!" she said with a smirk.

His eyes glistened, "I'm gettin' pretty happy jus' imaginin' it" he said.

"I'm no loose goose, Johnny." she smirked, jokingly reprimanding him.

Johnny smirked, "Aw, I know, but a guy can dream, right?"

She sighed with a nod, "Yeah… And a girl can dream of a house and kids and a dog named spot who pisses on the white picket fences! Dreams don't come true unless you do something." she smiled, then the song ended and she pulled away slightly, "Thanks for saving me from Derby's really bad jokes! I just about died."

Johnny grinned and tugged her back in, "There's another song," he said, "And I'm sure we can.. try to work out something about kids and dogs" he said.

She looked at him in shock, "Really? You're not just saying that so you can tear off my nylons later, right?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, of course.. but can I take you up on that later?" he asked.

She posed a thought, "Perhaps…" she smirked, "If you behave?" she giggled lightly.

Johnny grinned, "Behave?" he asked, "Okay- how?"

"Answer my questions and I'll answer yours. How's that sound?" she smirked.

Johnny nodded, "Sounds good. What's you're question?"

She thought a moment, "Would you be upset if I told you I took out a lot of my aggression on Gary by breaking five of his fingers and beating the crap out of him?" she asked honestly, "That happened after we yelled at each other after the fire."

Johnny thought a moment, "Naw, I wouldn' be mad." he replied calmly.

"How about if I told you, I haven't spoken to anyone other than the Jocks since that night?" she asked, almost timidly.

His eyes widened, "I'd be concerned" he replied.

She smiled in spite of herself and glanced down, quite ashamed of how she had handled things. "Peanut was asking what was wrong with you and me. They all want us back together so badly, it's weird… And, I had just gotten finished with Gary, and I was still upset over, well, almost everything!" She declaired almost, "And I freaked out at Peanut… I yelled and he yelled and I yelled some more and left, grabbed my things from Eva's place and came here… Haven't really spoken to Eva, either… Though, I'm sure he's sucken face with Vance anyways!" she chuckled dryly.

He chuckled too, "Well, hey, I ain't been no better. I've been layin' around mom's place." he said to her lightly.

She snorted lightly, "I can see that."

"Wha? How?" he asked.

She smiled, "Think I don't know you… And hello? I've been hanging out with her and Dillan a lot… It gets kind of weird, though… They flirt so bad, and they're so cheesy!" she laughed.

He frowned, "That's ridiculous!" he told her.

She smirked, "You weren't there, Johnny… You didn't have to sit through it…" she hid her laughter.

"I wouldn' wanna be" he replied.

She shook her head and sighed a little, "Got any questions for me, or are you gonna guess my answers?"

He frowned, "Well, I ain't got any questions" he sighed, "I figure t'just work through it all"

She chuckled dryly, "Like we're any good at that…"

"... We could try…" he replied.

She looked hard at him, "Are you sure? Because you had been pretty adamant about not hooking back up…"

"...I told ya I got my head clear, didn't I?" he asked.

"I didn't know if you meant clear of me or," she smirked, "Clear of all that bullshit."

"Clear of the bullshit." he answered automatically.

She blinked a moment, thinking, "I got another question…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You gonna propose to me again?" she asked… Almost shyly.

Almost.

He bit his lip, "I'd really like too."

"Is there a 'But' after that?" she asked cautiously.

"...only if you want one t'be there." he sighed.

She frowned slightly, "Be where? By your side? Johnny… I've always wanted to be by your side, and for a while, I was."

He nodded, "I want ya t'be there too." he said.

She smiled, "That's good to know… Because after our fight…" she trailed off, just letting that hang there.

"Don't talk about it." he said and kissed her. His eyes slipping shut and praying she'd return it.

Her gut flew into a frenzy as her eyes widened in shock. She was not expecting this, but she sunk right into it, arms wrapping around the back of his neck, eyes shutting.

He slid his arms around her waist and drew her closer.

The song ended, but neither seemed to care.

A bright flash blinked, even behind their shut eyes, "New girl in Money finds love?" the reporter asked loudly.

Johnny looked up and blinked, "I think New girl in Money get's Hitched sounds better." he smirked.

Sally gasped up at him, then giggled in delight and looked at the reporter, "Do me a favor, an early wedding gift, hm?"

The reporter smiled back, "Sure! Anything! You name it!" he spoke quickly, the photographer blinking.

"Scram!" she growled, glaring harshly at him.

The reporter gaped. "Scram!" wasn't the usual, "No comment." he always got and he walked away, the photograph following like a lost dog.

Johnny grinned and kissed her again. entwining his fingers with hers, "I should take that as a yes?"

"No!" she scoffed loudly, "That would be a Hell Yes!" she laughed.

And he kissed her again, "Good!" he said.


	13. A night at Dillan's

_It ha been too long. I have two other chapters, but am unsure if T3ii3 and I will be RPing any time soon on this story... So, I'm saving them. I will not post the 14th chapter until maybe Wednesday or over the weekend, just to tide you all over. I do apologize for not having more chapters for you, but I do hope you can understand. - Scitah_

* * *

The party had dissipated and Mary was talking really fast with Sally who seemed to be just as hyped.

Dillan nodded to one of the hired help, "Yes, yes. That'll do. Thank you." then walked up besides Johnny, "So… I am to assume that you and her are no longer going to be moping around mine and Mary's homes?"

Johnny grinned and shook his head, "Nope. Not any time soon- or ever- if I'm lucky!"

Dillan smirked lightly, "Ah, women… A mythical being of absolute polarity and unpredictable even on a good day."

Johnny blinked, "Uh... yeah.." he nodded blankly.

Dillan offered a small chuckle, "You never know what's in their heads until you ask. You remember that… Remember and you should be fine." he then awkwardly patted Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny smirked, "Okay, sure!" he said, and looked over at Sally and Mary.

It was by happenstance that Sally looked over, and once she caught Johnny's eyes, she smiled, feeling as if they had just met and were flirting a distance away.

Mary glanced to where Sally was looking and grinned at both males who watched both her and Sally.

Johnny grinned back and walked over to her and pulled her in and kissed her deeply.

She grinned into the kiss, curling right into Johnny's arms, so happy to be back in them that it didn't matter what else happened around them. The world could be on fire, flooding the shore lines, crumbling the highest mountain peaks and she would dare not pull away!

Johnny just kissed her, licking at her lips, politely asking for entrance into her mouth.

And, who was she to deny him such a thing? After a moment of eating at each other's mouths, as if trying to taste each other's souls and deepest dreams, Sally pulled away and gasped for air!

"How's'bout you stay here? Hm? You and Mary?" Sally asked hoarsely.

Johnny was breathing heavily too and nodded, "O- okay" he said not loosening his grip around her.

Mary spied a glance to Dillan who frowned at the notion of Johnny and Sally spending a night together under his ro- His PARENTS' roof… Seeing as they weren't dead yet…

"I wouldn't mind staying tonight…" she tittered, walking over to Dillan.

Johnny grinned and nipped at Sally's ear, "We can share a bed, finally, right?" he asked.

"We're engaged again, wedding plans are about to be made… You're almost a legal adult…" she grinned jokingly at him, "And I think Mary and Dillan can occupy their own space rather than invade ours?" she turned, looking to Dillan and Mary.

Both adults looked at one another, "Well…"

Sally leapt up, "Good! Don't both us in my room! See you in the morning!" she said quickly, grabbing Johnny's hand and dragging him off.

Johnny grinned over his shoulder at them but trotted after her eagerly.

Sally stopped him on the middle of the stairs and pulled off her shoes so she could make little time of the last stretch between her rather living room like room and where they were on the stairs.

Mary gaped, watching and holding Dillan back from chasing after them, "Dillan, dear… There is nothing we can really do now… What do you think they did at the Tenements with no adults the beginning of the year?"

Dillan looked at her in shock, "WHAT?"

Sally giggled madly, "Uh, oh… Time to run faster!" she laughed and bolted, nearly pulling Johnny off his feet.

Johnny gasped and staggered a bit, "You mean he didn't know?" he gaped.

She grinned back, "NO! He woulda killed you and the guys! Hired specially trained black ops." she laughed, nearly throwing Johnny in her room before shutting and locking the door behind her. She placed a finger to the corner of her mouth, "I was baaad." she taunted innocently.

Johnny laughed, "Aw, damn," he said and tugged her down to be placed on his lap, he grinned at her, "As if I care how bad you were" he kissed her neck.

She chuckled, taking her hat and tossing it like a Frisbee, "I like this jacket… Don't let me drop it on the floor." she muttered.

"Okay…" he said, "But it might get wrinkled on the bed" he told her and moved his lips down to her collar bone.

Wrapping her fingers into his hair, she gasped lightly, "What would? Why are we talking?" her voice was breathy, mind fleeting, she shouldn't have taken that wine… It was like poison for her intelligence.

Johnny shrugged and pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her deeper this time. Damn- he hadn't realized how much he'd missed her.

Sally absently tugged at his tie, then frowned and pulled her mouth from Johnny's, "Who did your tie? It's like a fuckin' super knot!?"

Johnny frowned, "Mama did an' she was gonna bite my head off if I kept pullin' on it."

Sally blinked at him, then snorted and began laughing, a hand on her head.

Johnny blinked, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"She'd bite your head off!" She tried to calm her laughter. "Image your mother's head growing really big and her teeth getting all sharp and then bam!" she snapped her fingers, "Your head ain't there!"

Johnny bust out laughing too, "Aw, that ain't nice!" he cried, laughing.

"It may not be, but it is pretty funny!" she giggled, then grabbed his tie, making as if to undo the knot, but instead used it to take over, throwing him over onto his back, "But this won't be as funny…" she smirked, almost drunkenly.

Johnny's eyes widened, "Stop that!" he mumbled and pushed her back onto the bed, "It ain't a collar!" he said.

She pouted slightly, "Then you figure out how t'get it off!"

He sighed, "Got any scissors? Or a knife?" he asked.

Sally blinked, trying to think clearly, then got up and went to her nightstand and opened the elaborate hand carved wooden drawer and offered a nicely crafted switchblade of moderate proportions. "Like this? You should do it… I'm a little tipsy!" she giggled.

"Yeah sure" he said and took it and reached it under the tie and sliced through the fabric and tossed it to the floor- rubbing his neck, "Okay, it's good now."

Sally grinned, took a small running start and tackled him, screaming like a warrior princess in the process.

She'd never touch wine again… Unless Johnny brought it home with the intentions of getting rough!

Johnny grunted and smashed against the bed- "Fuck! Jesus Christ Sally!" he yelped.

"Shut up! You like it… You'll love it! I promise!" she slurred a little, tearing open his shirt, causing a few buttons to fly in various corners of the room.

Johnny immediately pushed her back under him on the bed, "Settle down, girl" he exhaled and kissed her roughly, moving his hands down her dress.

She snickered, "I shouldn't drink wine…" she giggled innocently. At least she knew…

"No, you shouldn't" he agreed, "Now shut up" he said and kissed her again in an attempt to stop the talking.

She laughed drunkenly as she kissed back, running her hands through his hair. But, at least she was silent now.

The next morning Johnny had his arm slung over her chest and was sleeping, on his stomach, his hair a wild mess, and his face was buried into one of her plush pink pillows.

He wasn't asleep but wished he was so he had his eyes shut tight and was trying to get back to sleep.

Sally groaned lightly and rolled her head over to look at him, "You aren't sleeping again… And I know no one said anything to upset you this time… Unless it was me and that damn wine?" she placed a hand to her head momentarily before lightly running her fingertips over his extended arm.

"But I wanna sleep…" he told her, groaning, "Really badly.."

Sally glanced at him after shutting her eyes, "Why can't you sleep?" she then yawned, turning away so as not to yawn in his face.

"Dunno" he sighed, "You were crazy last night" he said, "Maybe I'm still exhausted."

"Then you'd be knocked out and so would I. What's wrong?" she asked, turning back to him, concerned fully now.

"Dunno but I'm tiiired" he huffed.

"Oh, stop whining!" she grumbled, then turned to her side, rolling Johnny to his side rather than laying on his stomach and molded herself to him, running her hands through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, "Breath deeply and clear your head… Don't think about anything and just drown into sleep." she instructed soothingly.

Johnny chuckled, "I'm not sick" he said and kissed her, "I'm sleepy"

"I never said you were sick… But if you want to find your own way to fall asleep, be my guest." she said and made to pull away.

He tugged her flat to chest, "No. I'll listen."

She chuckled lightly, and went back to running her hands through his hair, "Then be quiet and try to sleep, hm?"

He nodded, "Yes master." he said and kissed her and eased against her.

She chuckled again, "You'd better believe it." then cared to glance at the clock, "It is so early… Gross." She mumbled.

"I know…" he groaned.

"At least your head doesn't hurt!" she scoffed lightly, half asleep, but still stroking through his hair. "And you'd better not be getting cold feet on me… Or I may have to chop them off." she laughed tiredly.

He blushed, "Chop 'em off? You crazy?" he laughed and kissed her.

She grinned at him, "A little… You know I get it from my mother!" she laughed, then sighed, "When break is over, I have to find the guys to apologize… I feel so bad."

Johnny nodded, "Me too…" he sighed.

She sighed, "How're we gonna do this, then?"

He shrugged again, "Beats the banana's outta me!"

Sally turned sharply to look at Johnny, then laughed loudly, "What? Where'd you learn that?"

He shrugged, "Cartoon." he said.

She shook her head jokingly, "Fry your brain in front of Mary's tv?"

He laughed, "You could say that.."

She shook her head again, "Quiet time… Sleeping time. Breakfast is at ten, I'm sure. Since Dillan Mary and I had wine… I'm sure there'll be a later breakfast…" she rambled a bit.

He nodded and kissed her, "Okay. Not a problem." he said and shut his eyes.

"Good." she yawned. Her hand never stopped running through his hair, slowly lulling herself to sleep, but the motion didn't seem to stop.

His eyes also slid shut and he fell asleep. Nuzzling against her cheek like a horse might.


	14. Some Fine Wine

_Here's 14! - Scitah_

_

* * *

  
_

Hours later, Sally awoke to a slight ache in her arm, seeing as she never stopped running her hands through his hair, "Ow…" and as soon as she spoke, that headache flicked at the back of her head. "Shit…"

Johnny yawned, "Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"My arm hurts, and so does my head…" she groaned, rolling away from Johnny just enough to grab a pillow and place it over her head to shut out the morning light.

Johnny chuckled, "All ya' had was wine an' ya got a hangover?" he teased.

She scoffed, "That wasn't just any wine! And the only drinks I've had in over a year is that cheap bear you tend to get! That wine was aged and extremely expensive… Strong even for true Italians who drink with lunch and dinner." she argued from below the pillow.

"Fuck! I wanna try it then!" he grinned.

Grabbing another pillow, seeing as how there were so damned many, Sally threw it over her shoulder at Johnny, "Shuddup!" she practically whined.

Johnny chuckled, "Huffy aren't we?" he asked and grabbed her around the waist and tugged her back to him.

She squealed lightly, "What are you doing?! It's so damned bright and my head hurts!" she groaned.

"Pickin' on ya" he grinned and kissed her again.

She sighed then buried her head under the closest pillow, "Fuck off… Unless you wanna go get me aspirin and some B12."

He slid his hand down her bck to her ass and grinned, "Aw, no, I don't think so."

She growled, "I will hurt you." she snarled lightly, in too much pain to really snarl.

"Aw" he sighed and kissed her, "Now you go t'sleep" he said.

She waved absently back at him, head under a mountain of fluffy pillows. A muffled response as she quickly lulled herself back to sleep, practically leaving Johnny to poke through her room.

Johnny, however, was too much of a bum to bother with getting up he was really warm under the blankets with her and he was ridiculously happy having her still naked pulled up to his chest.

A good two and a half hours later, Sally awoke, pain nearly gone. It was just a dull buzz behind her eyes. She un piled herself and glanced around groggily. "Mm." then stretched.

"Morning" Johnny drawled from where he lay next to her.

She glanced back at him, "I'm surprised you're not downstairs… Scarffing food…" she glanced down, "You're not even dressed… You just laid there the whole time?" she asked, surprised.

He bobbed his head, "I was damn happy" he said.

She grinned at him, "You're such a weirdo…" with a yawn, she sat up and glanced around then frowned and pulled a button off of her arm, leaving an indent, "Uh… I think this is yours… Sorry 'bout your shirt." she tried not to smile, but ended up grinning again.

Johnny took it, "Damn." he said, "Well, not like I care, but you gotta explain it t'Mom." he laughed, "I hated that shirt."

She chuckled, "I'm gonna take a shower, then we'll go to breakfast… Or lunch, which ever it is." and got up, no shame as the sheet fell away from her.

Johnny eyed her up, "Why don't ya jus' stand there and lemme look at ya'?"

Sally turned, hands on her hips, hair poofed and fluffed from sleep and sex, "Lemme know when you're done, hm? I'm not a statue."

Johnny grinned and stared at her a little longer before climbing up and lacing his fingers at the small of her back, arms around her waist, "I got an idea" he said.

She smiled down at him, hands finding his shoulders, "And that would be what? Walk around naked? Join a nudist colony?" she chuckled.

Johnny shook his head, "No. That be awful, no one's allowed t'see ya this way but me." he grinned, "No, no, my idea is we should take that shower together."

She laughed, "Oh? Are we actually gonna shower or will it be just shag in the water?"

"...I dunno." he answered honestly, "I guess I can try to control myself.."

She laughed, "Alright… Come on." she stepped back, pulling him from the bed and towards her own bathroom… Which she was highly grateful for.

After getting out of the shower Johnny tugged on his underwear and pants from the night before. Refusing anything of Dillan's.

He leaned against the door waiting for her to finish pulling clothes on. Girls wore too many clothes, he thought.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, Sally readjusted her sports bra, hating underwire bras entirely, then throwing on some new gym shoes, she tied her hair back and looked at Johnny, "No shirt?" she smirked.

"Do I need one?" he sighed.

"Dillan's gonna throw a fit if you don't wear a shirt… You know it." She then shrugged as she walked over, placing her palms against his chest, "Either way, I really don't mind. But it's up to you if you want an ear full."

Johnny groaned, "But my only shirt was thoroughly destroyed last night!" he huffed.

She grinned, "I know. Just because a shirt had buttons doesn't mean it needs to always be buttoned when worn."

"I hate that shirt." he mumbled but picked it up and slid it on- remarkably two of the buttons on bottom had stayed on and that covered his stomach and part of his chest.

"If I weren't hungry, I'd destroy those two buttons right now." Sally said huskily, but moved to the door and unlocked it, "Come on."

Johnny laughed, "Oh, gee, thanks." he said following after her.

She walked backwards with a laugh, "What? I'm just bein' honest!" she called with a shrug.

"I know…" he said, "But then I'd look like some short-haired version of Fabio."

Sally made a face, "Ew… Fabio's gross looking. I like you better! I swear! If you start t'look like Fabio, we're done." she smirked, "Either that or a paper bag with holes in it."

His eyes widened, "You don't like Fabio?!" he gasped.

"Hell no. Men shouldn't have long hair… And his face is funny… He's just…" she shuddered.

Johnny thought a moment, "I dunno. I never thought about him, actually, Lola liked him though but said she didn' like his hair."

Sally chuckled, "Why? Because his looks better than hers?" and she turned to go down the stairs.

He shrugged, "I dunno.." he said and followed after her, "I got mad if she brought it up."

Releasing another chuckle, Sally shook her head, "Yeah… No need to worry… Not into them kinda boys… Err… Older men." she frowned.

Johnny chuckled too and hugged her from behind, "Okay." he said.

Smiling back at Johnny, Sally nodded, "Good."

Dillan cleared his throat, "I see you two had a fun night… All chatty and smiles and touching." Dillan grumbled, trying not to freak out.

Mary walked up, clinging to Dillan as if they were married or dating, "Oh, Dillan. Leave them alone! Lunch is getting cold."

Johnny grinned, "Well, I see my mom all over you, wha's the matter?" he asked.

Mary blushed lightly, "That's none of your business, Johnny. We won't ask about your… uh… Time with Sally, so don't ask us about it."

"No, no. I want to know. You aren't planning on getting Sally pregnant before the wedding, are you?" Dillan nearly growled.

Sally rolled her eyes and looked to Mary who did the exact same thing.

Johnny gave him a look, "Well, I'm not planning on it!" he said, "But things happen, Dillan,"

Dillan went to speak when Sally sighed loudly, "Alright! Have a pissing match when Momma and I are NOT around… Alright? I'm starving, You both are bringing my head ache back, and all I wanna do is eat some good food. Can we do that, please? Can't you two just get along, now?"

Johnny looked back at her, "Yup. No problem." he said keeping a hold on her hand and tugging her into the kitchen.

Dillan scoffed, "Fine by me. Come along, dear."

Mary and Sally sighed again, taking a seat across from one another, chatting almost instantly.

Johnny plopped next to Sally and had his arm around her waist.

Part of him, the natural male part that pre-dated civilization, back when you fought for your women, just wanted to piss off Dillan.

And he knew he was doing a good job at it!

Dillan grimaced , taking the seat at the head of the table, practically next to Mary, and gently held her hand, quirking a brow at Johnny.

Mary and Sally totally ignored the two guys, talking avidly, mostly about the pending wedding.

Johnny gave him an annoyed look but didn't say anything. He'd lose if he got too angry.

Instead he contented himself with making it obvious (to any male in the area) what was on his mind as his eyes trailed down and up her body- remembering last night.

Dillan ground his teeth together before slapping his hand on the table and leaving the room.

Sally and Mary blinked, then glanced at Johnny.

"Johnny? What did you do?" Mary asked, before standing and running after Dillan.

Sally sighed as food was served, but then ate quietly, almost inhaling the food.

Johnny didn't care if anyone was mad at him. If he didn't think Sally would bite his face off and mutilate him for the silent war they'd had he'd probably jump up and sing 'I won! I won!' because he had.

Sitting back after scarfing her food, Sally smiled in content, "Oh, thank God for food! That was fantastic." she wasn't really talking to any one.

Johnny nuzzled her neck affectionately, "Most women worry about waist lines." he told her knowing she was so active it hardly mattered.

"Most women aren't me." she laughed, shying away, "Stop that! It tickles."

"But I liiiike it!" he drawled and nipped at her collar bone, smirking .

She laughed until a throat cleared, "No more of this nonsense in my house! None!"

It was Dillan, of course, and he didn't look very pleased.

Mary was standing behind him shaking her head at Johnny. "I can't believe you were so rude to Dillan in his own home, Johnny!"

Johnny frowned, "Aw, why not?" he asked looking back at them.

He wasn't BEING rude, if Dillan couldn't handle group male dynamics, it was his fault, not Johnny's.

Of course, there was no way he'd say that to his mother- she'd probably hit him, but arguing with Dillan was another matter.

"This is my house! If you don't like it, you can get out!" Dillan growled.

"Dillan. Come on?" Sally groaned. "That's just not fair."

"Yeah? Well life isn't fair, Sally." Dillan stated.

"He doesn't want you with Mary, what the fuck's it matter?! You both don't like each other, so what!? That's no reason to get all uppity!" Sally argued.

Johnny sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll be nice." he said, looking at Dillan, "If you stop flirtin' with my mother."

Mary scoffed, "Oh, no. I don't think so! Johnny, don't you dare assume you can interfere with my love life! How dare you!" she hollered.

"I think you should leave, Johnny." Dillan said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Sally's chair skid across the tile floor and fell to the side as she stood up.

"If you kick him out, I'm leaving too! And we have no where to go! No fucking where!" she shouted angrily.

"Your LOVE LIFE?!" Johnny shouted at Mary, "YOU PROMISED!!" he yelled at her, "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS!!" he motioned at Dillan.

Fuck male dynamics!

That was it he was pissed off and he didn't care right now he was so mad. How could she take this bastard's side over HIM!? Her SON!

Dillan frowned, "Don't you yell at your mother like that!"

"I don't want to be alone forever, Johnny! And you want me to be like that? Alone, unloved in the way that every woman needs?!" Mary shouted back at Johnny.

Sally shook her head, "Johnny? We have to go. We're not wanted here, any more…" she said, glaring at Dillan.

"What?" both Dillan and Mary forgot about Johnny a moment and looked to her.

Johnny looked back at Sally, "Sure." he said and grabbed her hand.

He was surging with anger- worse than when he saw Lola with Algie. Much worse.

He'd never wanted to fight someone- let alone kill a person- as much as he wanted to harm Dillan right now.

"Wait, wait! Sally? You can't leave, I forbid it!" Dillan shouted, trying to regain control of the situation.

Sally yanked her hand from Johnny as Dillan followed them, only to spin and punch Dillan in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Dillan!" Mary shouted, rushing to Dillan's side, cradling his head before glaring at Sally, "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

Sally shook her head remorsefully before dragging Johnny upstairs to grab her things and her money.

Johnny was breathing heavily, shaking with the anger, he looked at her and forced a smile, "Nice punch." he said.

She forced a smile, "Thanks." she threw on her new letterman jacket, since the old one was burned and unable to be cleaned. "Let's get the hell out of here…"

Rushing down the stairs, she ignored Mary shouting for them to wait and the sight of Dillan still on the ground, a few hired hands tending to him.

Johnny left with her, gripping her hand in his as they walked together.

"Where we gonna go?" he asked.

Sally frowned. "I don't know… I got a bit of money… We could get an apartment… Or, we could apologize to the guys and see if they're feeling up to forgiving us?" she shrugged.

"What about Eva?" he asked her.

Sally shook her head, "You wanna walk into the kitchen and see him and Vance experimenting?"

Johnny paled visibly, "No... not really.."

"So… Apartment or apologize…" she sighed, glancing down, "I'm good with either."

"...Let's try the apartment." he said, "I don' feel like gettin' another earful t'day.."

Sally nodded, "Same here." and lead the way to a decent apartment.


	15. We're Sorry?

_Short chapter... Enjoy - Scitah_

* * *

"So, you want a place, right? You can't paint the walls, no redone floors or carpets…" The owner said, leading Sally and Johnny up some stairs to the third floor. "Can't make too much noise."

"Don't worry about it!" Sally said.

Johnny frowned at the last bit, they argued and had loud sex... a lot... how weren't they supposed to make noise? But he tried to look friendly and supporting.

"I don't want no drug trafficking or parties happening. No-" the guy continued.

"Listen, guy." Sally began, "We'll be good, just give us the keys. We don't do drugs, nor do we sell em. We won't be loud. We have things to do… We'll pay the bills." she set her hand out for the keys and the guys frowned, but handed them to her.

"End of the week." he said before heading back downstairs.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "What a creep. How we gonna pay rent?" he asked her.

She showed him the money that Dillan had given her, equaling a sum she had yet to sit down and count past $5,000. "Dillan was a worry wart and never had kids and was raised on diamond spoons. He practically paid me to stay at his place…" she stated, opening the door.

Hardwood floors, white walls, good linoleum in the kitchen with matching counters. The apartment came with a couch, microwave, table and chairs, and an un covered bed with a mattress.

Johnny looked around, "Not too bad." he grinned.

Sally nodded, "Yeah. Not bad at all." she shut the door behind Johnny, locking it.

"...you mad 'bout me an' Dillan?" he asked her.

"A little, yeah. But it's more of a you and Dillan issue than mine." Sally muttered, practically throwing herself onto the couch after dropping her things by the door.

"...what pissed me off most.." he mumbled flopping down next to her, "Was how mama chose him."

"Why?" sally asked, propping her elbow on the arm of the couch, then resting her head on her hand. "Why don't you like Dillan?"

"It's not that I don't like him, he's just... the exact fuckin' opposite of me!" he huffed, "Such a rich-- a rich bastard!" he huffed then shook his head,

"No.. it's 'cause he started in on it. Lookin' at me like I was gonna rape you. Like I was fixin' for a pretty little house wife or somethin' dumb. Like I was less. I got pissed off..."

Sally smiled, "Honestly, Johnny… Dillan doesn't think any man is good enough for me. He really took to the fatherly role with me. If I were with, "She shuddered and gagged lightly before covering her mouth and clearing her throat, "Even if I were with Derby, or Ted, or some one else, he'd have given them the same looks and thought the same things." She reached over and touched his hand. "It isn't personal."

"It is when he's tryin' t'get with my mother!" he argued, "What a hypocrite!"

Sally shook her head with a smile, "And this is what you both need to chill out about. Mary and Dillan chose each other and you and I chose each other!"

"No" he said firmly, "No. No. No." he said shaking his head stubbornly, "She can't."

"Well, why not? Because she promised? Listen, Johnny… Would you prefer her to be alone and miserable, hire some freak to sleep with her, or be with some one who can return her feelings and buy her everything she had ever desired?" Sally opted.

Johnny groaned, "She hasn't dated anyone since forever!" he said, "Don't see why it matters now!"

"Well, do you think you could never have sex, EVER again because you promise your kid you wouldn't?" Sally asked, trying not to get frustrated or start yelling.

Johnny thought a moment, he bit his lip,"I would try!" he said honestly, "I would honest-to-God try!"

"And then you begin to like another person and all you want to do is be with that person, and you're kid is old enough to get serious with his or her own love life… And you were soooo tempted to just shag the person rotten because you really, really liked them… D'you still think you couldn't do it? Couldn't do them?"

Johnny sighed, "Porbably not.."

"Now, how do you expect Mary to do that. Especially so long after an abusive relationship with your father? And, Dillan is not the kind of guy to raise a hand to a woman. He may be rich and raised a snob, but he has more tact than that. I should know! I watched him with my mother, and boy, did she abuse him!" Sally smiled.

"....he's still a hypocrite." he mumbled.

"Never said he wasn't." Sally chuckled, shaking her head. She decided to play the lighter side of this so as not to turn it into a yelling match, for the sake of just about everything.

Johnny looked at her, "Okay.. so now what?" he mumbled.

"So, now we wait for Dillan and you to chill out on each other. Mary to probably chill out on me, and then we begin to focus on school and fixing it with the boys." she got up, "I'll call Eva, leave him a message or something."

Johnny nodded, "Okay.." he said.

Damn! He hated waiting!


	16. Reuniting with Friends and Strip Poker

_T3ii3's and mine Make-Up chapter to you all... Sorry!!! ^^''' - Scitah_

* * *

Time flew by quite quickly, Johnny and Sally having furnished their apartment, with the help of Vance and Eva, and before they knew it, it was practically home!

A day before winter break was over, Sally and Johnny found themselves in front of the Tenements.

"What the hell happened? It's all wrecked again…" Sally muttered.

Johnny looked at her, "You left." he replied and touched the door a little hesitantly.

"Maybe we should knock?" she asked, almost wishing to head back to the apartment and go to sleep, rather than apologize.

Johnny knocked but no one answered, "I don't like this" he said.

Sally nodded and glanced behind them, "Let's just go in and take a look around, make sure the guys are still alive."

"I hope…" he sighed and took her hand, entering, "Hello?"

There was a crash and Peanut looked out from the former 'living room' and his eyes widened, "JOHNNY!" he cried and ran at him full-speed and tackled him into a hug. It was so forceful Johnny collapsed back, Peanut latched around his waist.

Sally blinked at the scene with a small, uncertain smile, remaining quiet before stepping into the Tenements to glance around.

She couldn't believe how crappy it had turned without her.

"Sally?" Hal blinked looking up from where he was with the others, playing poker at a tiny table.

Norton's eyes widened, "What're you doin' back?"

She bit her lower lip, "I'm uh… Here with Johnny… I could leave, if you'd like?"

"No." Hal stood quickly, "No.."

No one else spoke but they heard Peanut bawling a story out to Johnny about something that was 'his fault' and Johnny trying to interrupt to calm him but failing miserably.

Sally nodded and clasped her hands together. She knew what she had to do and that what she had done was unfair to the guys, but she became extremely nervous, "I uh… Hate what you've done with the place…" she laughed dryly.

Norton smirked, "So do we.."

"It's a DUMP!" Ricky snorted.

She chuckled, nodding again, "Listen, guys… I'm uh…" she glanced down at the ground, but then decided not to because she didn't know what the stain was and took a big step away from it, "I'm really sorry about bailing like that… I just…" she shook her head with a sigh.

"Was frustrated with the King?" Lucky laughed dryly, "Happens when you're a Greaser."

"Don't sweat it. Peanut took it bad though.." Norton mumbled as Johnny and Peanut came in.

The younger boy was still bawling and Johnny had no idea how to handle that.

Sally turned to Peanut and cleared her throat to gain Peanut's attention, "Larry. You're starting to sound like a girl…" she tried to joke, but it came out a little more serious than she had intended.

"S-s- sorryyyy" he sobbed into his fists ad Johnny rolled his eyes, an arm around Peanut's shoulders,

"It's m- my faaauulltt!"

Sally huffed before grabbing one of Peanut's wrists and pulling him into a hug, "I forgive you. It is not your fault. And, I'm sorry too, Peanut."

Peanut buried his face in her chest and kept at it.

Johnny looked at the others, "He been like this long?"

"A week... or less?" Lefty shrugged, "Dunno."

Sally rubbed his back, "If you don't stop, Peanut, I will enact the tough love… There is no reason you should be crying. Johnny and I are back together now. You should be happy, not remorseful."

Peanut sniffled a few times and nodded, "O- okay, Sally." he said letting go of her.

She grinned, "There's a good boy." she said, grabbing his face and rubbing her thumbs under his eyes to clear away the tears. "All better?"

He nodded and blushed a bit, "You'll be a good mom." he told her.

She chuckled, "I would hope so. Johnny get a chance to tell you that he and I are back on for the wedding?"

Peanut's eyes widened, "No!" he grinned and looked back at Johnny, "Yeah?!"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah."

"Just what we need," Norton said dryly, "Little Johnny's."

Sally's head snapped towards Norton, "Hey! They'd be my kids, too!" then she laughed, "Think of Johnny and myself packed into a few little tikes who constantly ask questions and have a 'mine' complex…"

Norton did think a moment then shuddered, "I best marry a sensible woman to have sensible kids to counter-act that, huh?"

Sally laughed, "No child is sensible, Norton, my friend." she inhaled, "You have a child, they will whine, piss, shit, eat, make messes, crave all attention, ask you questions all the time… They'll be like dating a needy woman, only you can't dump them!"

Norton laughed, "I got four little brothers and sisters, I know kids." he told her, "I can handle it."

"Y'think so?" Sally laughed, "It's sooo much more different when they're your own… I should know having treated you all as if you were my own children." she smirked. Then she looked to Johnny, "How long are we staying for, hun?"

Johnny shrugged, he'd been dealt into the hand of cards, "However long you wanna." he answered.

Norton smirked, "I know you're right!"

Sally smiled, "Alright…" she glanced around and sighed, "I'll get to work, then." and began towards the kitchen.

Hal rushed after her, "I'll help!" he grinned.

Sally smiled at Hal, hugging him to her, "I swear, I'd have had to do all the work myself if you weren't here!" she laughed.

Hal hugged her back, "It wasn't the same without ya!"

"I can tell!" and she laughed some more, before they began chatting while cleaning up the kitchen, which was disgusting, by the way.

A good hour and a half later, they had finished and walked out to the living room.

To her delight, but Hal's horror, Norton was nearly naked in nothing but boxers and socks, Peanut wore only his t-shirt and boxers, while Johnny and Ricky were both nearly naked in only their underwear.

Hal groaned, "Strip poker's for drunk girls, guys!"

Lefty looked at him, "Not when you're dirt poor."

Sally sighed and placed her head in her hand. "Then play for chips, or lint pieces, not clothes! Good God! I don't know how many times I can handle all of you half naked or fully naked any more."

Johnny smiled, "You can't handle me naked ever." he grinned and the others immediately moved their chairs away from him making screeching noises over the wood.

Sally stared blankly, "Okay. Let me know when you're all done being strange…" she then turned and began picking up the living area.

Johnny smiled at her "At least I'll be naked first!" he exclaimed.

Sally snorted, "You guys aren't playing for keeps, are you?"

"Maybe" Norton said, "Johnny's jacket is really nice…" he smirked.

"We aren't!" Johnny barked.

Peanut rolled his eyes.

Sally sighed, "What a lovely reunion… The half twits playing strip poker and Hal and I cleaning. Very nice." she said sarcastically.

Johnny pulled her down into his lap and kissed her, "Don't complain you like how I look."

She smiled lightly at him, "You're so conceited your shit even thinks it hot stuff…"

"It is!" he grinned and kissed her, "And you're sexy too Sally, I'm not just talking about me. Our kids'll be arrested for pure sexiness."

She laughed, "Wow. And I thought my mother was insane! Now let me go, this place is still wrecked."

He let her go knowing it was pointless to argue.

Sally and Hal cleaned like no tomorrow, scrubbing, vacuuming, sweeping, bagging, taking the over flowing trash out… All that jazz. And, another hour later, the first floor, except for the bathroom, was as clean as it was when she had lived there!

By that point Johnny was naked and irritated. He was refusing to take off his boxers, and Norton was accusing him of cheating.

Sally frowned at the child like antics of the males at the table and went into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets. There was a bag of chocolate drops, old and not edible at all… So she took those out to the guys and cleared her throat to shut them up.

The boys all looked up- it seemed Ricky was about to hold Johnny still while they stole his underwear. She'd just saved him from exposure.

"Yes?" Peanut asked, looking up at her.

"Put your clothes back on, now. I have a solution. These are stale, old, and will make you very sick if you eat them, so don't eat them. Remember that. Don't eat these." she stated, pushing the clothes over and dumping out the bag, "Distribute these evenly, any extras go in the trash. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Peanut grinned, saluting her.

She smiled, "Alright. I'm done cleaning and am getting tired…" She looked at Johnny, "I'm gonna head home and pass out, alright?"

Johnny began to pull his clothes on, "I'm coming to!" he said.

"You don't have to, Johnny. You can stay and hang with the guys…" she offered, grabbing her jacket.

"I like you more!" he exclaimed tugging on his boots.

She laughed, "Well, thank you. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside." she joked.

He smiled and waved good-bye to the others and grabbed her hand and eagerly followed after her.

She waved good bye to the others, "Think we should stop by Eva's before we head home, it's a little out of the way, but good exorcise."

"Okay" he smiled at her and kissed her, "Sure, I don't care."

Sally smiled happily and lead the way, pointing at buildings and talking about nothing important until they got to Eva's door and she knocked gingerly.

Eva opened the door with a smile, "Sally! Johnny! How are?" he shouted, pulling the couple in and hugging them.

Johnny looked around, "Soooo where's Vance?" he asked.

"In the shower." Eva said, "Would you care to join him and say hello?" he joked lightly.

"You can do that for me." Johnny said and plopped onto the couch.

Sally chuckled, "Oh, stop, you two. Any ways. We were just at the Tenements-"

The bathroom door opened and a towel 'wearing' Vance walked out.

Vance blushed and rushed back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, "EVA!" he cried, "I said to TELL me when people dropped in!"

Johnny burst out laughing and bent over his knees, clutching his sides in amusement.

Eva and Sally shared a chuckle, "He's still a little wet behind the ears, huh, Eva?"

Eva nodded, "Takes a bit of coaxing, you know."

Johnny looked up, "Awww, Vancey! We seen ya naked 'fore when we played poker! Come on out!"

"NO!" shouted the red-head stubbornly from behind the door.

Sally laughed lightly, "Awww… Don't be sore, Just head to the room and get dressed, Vance. We're all remotely adult like here."

Eva smiled, "Want me to get you some clothes, babe?"

"Yes" Vance mumbled a little irritably.

"Eva drag him out of the closet!"

Sally frowned at Johnny, "Shoosh, Johnny."

Eva waved dismissively, "I don't listen to Johnny, so don't worry 'bout it." he then went to his room and came back out with some clothes… "I've been waiting for a moment like this."

Sally looked closer at the clothes and found black leather pants with a deep, deep red button up shirt that was missing it's top few buttons. "Oh, good Jesus!" Sally groaned, sitting next to Johnny.

Eva knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Vance to open it.

Vance opened the door, he looked curiously at Eva and stuck his hand out for the clothes.

Johnny grinned.

Sally cleared her throat as Eva gave Vance those clothes. "Here you go." he said.

Vance shrieked when he saw what he was handed, "EVAAAA!!" he whined loudly, "Noooo not those!"

Johnny fell over laughing again,

Sally snickered.

Eva chuckled and shook his head, "Streak to the room, or wear those clothes."

"Please Eva…" he begged, "Get me my normal clothes?"

"Beggin' don't work 'less we're in bed, sweet heart." Eva said.

Vance whimpered, "I'll wear it another time- pleaaase go get my normal clothes?"

"Oh, come on Vance!" Sally cried, "Grow some balls."

"SALLY!" he hissed, "What if Johnny made you dress up like a dominatrix?! How would you feel!?"

At this Johnny looked thoughtful.

Sally laughed, "You don't know me very well, Vance."

Vance pouted and took the clothes and shut the door.

Johnny was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

Eva and Sally sat, talking about the disgusting things at the Tenements that Sally found moments ago.

Johnny looked over, "It wasn't my pigsty this time!" he said proudly.

"That's for sure." Sally smirked.

Eva chuckled, "So, when can Vance and I see your place?"

Johnny shrugged, "When you wanna?"

Vance came out in the leather pants and the deep red shirt. He blushed because he knew Eva would either say way too much or nothing at all.

Sally looked over, "Lookin smooth, cool cat." she lightly joked, "I think red is your color."

Eva nodded, "I'm buying you more red things."

Vance blushed, "kay thanks." he mumbled and sat down next to Eva.

Johnny smiled at him, "Awwww." he nudged Vance who hit into Eva, "Lookit youuu!"

Vance glared at him dangerously.

Sally chuckled, "Don't mind Johnny's teasing, Vance. I think you look good."

Eva nodded, "Yeah… So good I could just eat you up!"

Vance blushed "You would." he mumbled.

Sally chuckled, shaking her head, "I would think that that is our cue to go… Wouldn't you, Johnny?"

Eva chuckled himself, "I can control myself for a while.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah it's awkward when people hear ya' fuckin; an' I bet Vance is looouudd!"

"I am not!" he huffed.

Sally chuckled, "It takes a bit of self control to not be so damned loud. I should know!"

Johnny nodded, "You and Vance should talk about techniques to being quiet!" he said.

Vance grabbed and pillow and smashed it on his head repeatedly, "Shut up! Shut up!" he cried.

Eva and Sally laughed loudly, "Almost as interesting as Peanut bawlin' all over you, Johnny." Sally teased lightly.

Johnny shrugged, "He does that…" he sighed.

Vance looked over at Johnny, and stopped hitting him, "You were nice to Larry weren't you?"

"I'm always nice t'the virgin!" Johnny grinned and Vance hit him again- harder.

"Why would Johnny be mean to a sobbing slobbering Larry?" Sally asked curiously.

"Johnny hit him once before and told him t'man up!" Vance said like a tattling child.

"Yeah, well… I think living with me non stop has kind of changed that." Sally chuckled lightly.

She and Eva shared a glance, then laughed a bit.

Johnny blinked, "Wha's that mean?"

"Living with an actual girl has sort of softened that 'Men need to be butch' vibe that most men have." Eva explained easily.

Johnny blinked, "I don' think he should be bawlin' in public like that." he sad.

"Technically, he wasn't in public." Sally stated, "And you didn't punch him. You kinda got all confused and lost and didn't know what the hell to do. I was the one who told him to calm down!" she smirked triumphantly at Johnny.

Johnny shrugged, "I let him cry an' he feels better."

"Once Larry slept in Johnny's bed!" Vance said, "He was cryin' so bad"

Johnny rolled his eyes.

Eva smirked, "If I started bawlin' like a little girl in a nightmare, would I get to sleep in your bed, Johnny?"

Sally gaped lightly, due to how funny she found the question, then looked at Johnny expectantly.

"No." Johnny said, "You have Vance t'cuddle with." he said.

"What if he didn't?" Sally asked.

"....I'll let ya have my spot an' ya can share with Sally. I'll nap on the couch." he said.

"And if I weren't there, and you and Eva were locked in the bedroom with only a bed and the floor was covered in water so that the only place to be was on the bed… Then would you?" Sally continued.

"I'd wade in the water." he answered.

"Even if it was infested with sharks and piranhas?"

Eva snorted at Sally's not letting this go.

Johnny looked at her and then to Vance, "They want you out of the picture."

Vance glared at Johnny and smacked him so hard they heard the 'fwump' noise it made when they hit each other.

Sally nearly smacked her forehead at Johnny, "Technically, I'd be out of the picture too, you idiot."

"Would not!" Johnny said, "You'd be there!"

Sally looked dumbfounded at Eva, "He doesn't listen very well, does he?"

Eva shrugged, "He's your fiancé, Hooka Queen."

Johnny shrugged, "Its a dumb question so I gave a dumb answer…"

"It's a theoretical question testing on where you'd break…" Sally told him.

"I would never break!" he said.

Eva and Sally nodded slowly, both humming out, "Riiiiight…"

"Well.." he said thoughtfully, "Maybe if Eva was bawling over Vance not there... an' if Sally weren't there I might be too.. then maybe but otherwise probably not."

Sally nodded quickly, "Thank you! Not so hard to answer, was it?"

Eva smirked and shook his head.

Johnny shrugged, "I guess not."

Vance sighed and looked at Eva, "I'm sick of listening to Johnny be stupid!"

"Fine. We'll leave if it suits you, Princes Vanceena!" Sally teased, standing.

"Naw!" Vance said, "I jus' wanna quit hearin' him talk. You can talk."

She waved at him that it wasn't a serious issue, "It's alright, I was just teasing you, hun. I'm tired, cleaned all evening and all I really want to do is go home and crash. So we have to go any ways."

Eva stood as well and hugged Sally, "You come back soon, alright?"

"Alright, Eva." she smiled.

Vance stuck his tongue out at Johnny who was offended and grabbed Vance's tongue. Vance started to make a whining noise and Johnny started to pull on his tongue making Vance whine louder.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up, you two!" Sally said.

"Where'd you learn Sally's Tongue Grab!?" Eva asked incredulously.

Johnny looked up, not letting go of Vance, "She's got a tongue grab?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I grabbed Vance's tongue for challenging me. The guys and I told you about that… You just don't remember. You were moody, I think." Sally said, "Now let him go so we can leave."

"I don't remember…" he shrugged but twisted and Vance was pounding on him with his fists.

Sally walked over and, "Maybe it was his ear, then?" and she grabbed Johnny's ear roughly, "I said let go, Johnny."

"OW!" Johnny gasped and let go of Vance who whimpered and put his tongue back in his mouth.

"Ow le'go!" he cried.

"What?" Sally asked, taking a small step back, "I can't hear you…" she teased, "Do you like this? Do unto others as you would them do unto you, Johnny." she laughed, being a total hypocrite. "Haven't really hurt you in a while… You must be in need of a beat down." she joked.

"Legggoooo!" he whined, bending a bit at her grasp.

"You better start listening, hun. Now say good bye and let's go, alright? If you had wanted to rough house, you shoulda stayed with the guys at the Tenements."

"Okay okay jus' leggo!" he exclaimed.

She let go and looked expectantly at Johnny, crossing her arms.

Johnny looked at them, "Bye" he said but clasped his hands over his ears so she couldn't grab them again

Sally chuckled and went over to Vance, "Do I get a hug good bye?"

Eva waved with a smirk to Johnny, "Later."

"See ya." Johnny said to him.

Vance hugged her enthusiastically, "Thanks Sally!" he whispered to her.

"You're very welcome, my dear. I have not forgotten that deal…" She said, then moved towards the door, "We'll stop by some other time. C'mon Johnny." and she opened the door and lead Johnny out.

Eva looked at Vance with an amused look before locking the door behind the couple.

Johnny huffed and trudged out, "Yeah, let's go" he said and grabbed her hand and kissed her.

Sally smiled, and as they got to the side walk, she leaned on Johnny, head on his shoulder, "What a day, huh?"

"Yeah" he sighed and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Mm… Can't wait to get to bed… I'm exhausted from all that cleaning. Can you believe how messed up that place had become?" she glanced up at him.

"I wanna say yes but no, not really." he laughed.

She shook her head, "I can't believe how shitty that place got without us…"

"...I kinda can" he said, "They're so sloppy."

"It wasn't that bad last time I left. I mean, it was relatively clean those weeks we split earlier in the year…"

"Let's not talk about it." he said.

"Why not? I think it's a serious issue, Johnny. If they don't pick up some hygienic and cleaning habits, they'll never get married and if they do, their wives will lose their minds and try to kill them with rolling pins and hot grits!" she said, being absolutely serious.

Johnny blinked, "That is a lecture they 'ought hear from you, not me."

"You're not worried about the guys' futures?" she asked.

"They don' take me seriously." he said.

"Why do you think that is?" she asked with a slight scoff.

"...I dunno" he answered.

"It's because you don't present yourself seriously. You are more like a younger brother figure most of the time! You hold no real authority to them unless they actually WANT you to be the authority. You have to be the adult in the situation while maintaining a friendly relationship…" she explained…

Johnny blinked, "I'm they're friend not their daddy." he scoffed at her.

"And you wonder why they don't respect you and treat you like your title suggests!" she rolled her eyes. They were a block away from their apartment now. She then waved, "Forget I said anything." she said wryly.

Johnny blinked, "Are you mad at me?"

She took a breath, "Just fed up with your lack of want for responsibility with your Clique." she half lied.

As a matter of fact, this had been bothering her a little and increased when ever she was with all the guys… Or at least most of them.

Johnny blinked, "Why d'I need'a be responsible with 'em?" he asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Greaser King; Leader of the Greasers?" she asked frustrated.

"Well, yeah." he shrugged.

"With great power comes great responsibility, Johnny. Ever heard that? I'm sure it was in those cartoons you watched." She asked, stopping to look at him after pulling away.

"Yeah sure" he nodded, "Uhm.." he thought a moment, "Mama preached it at me when I was little too"

"Did you ever stop to think about it? Did you ever think; Oh, hey! I'm Greaser King. I have great responsibility because that is what is expected from me!?" she asked, arms waving out to her sides.

"No." he said, blinking, "Should I?"

Sally sighed, putting the heels of her palms over her forehead, "Johnny… What do you think?"

"What d'you mean?" he asked.

Her jaw clenched so she wouldn't lose her cool entirely and she took a few breaths, "Do you think… You, Johnny, the Greaser King, should take responsibility… For YOUR clique?" she strained.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. Can we have this argument in the apartment, not on the street?"

"Why? Does this embarrass you?" she squinted, then threw up her hands and walked quickly into the building.

"I think it's weird t'have a blow up on the street!" he told her, "AND it's weird that you're gettin' so huffy all random-like!"

"It doesn't matter, any more, Johnny. I don't care!" she growled, practically racing up the stairs.

When she reached the second floor, the landlord stepped out, "Hey! Don't you stomp on these stairs!"

Sally got right in his face, "Shut up. You get your money, now leave us alone. You have nothing real to complain about. If you weren't such a cheap bastard, you'd be able to afford improvements for this piece of shit building. So just mind your own fucking business! Got it?"

The man nodded quickly and rushed back into his apartment, leaving Sally to tromp up the stairs quickly again.

Johnny rushed after her, "What the FUCK is your problem?!" he shouted at her.

"Why does it matter? No one in Bullworth is willing to take responsibility for anything! Why the hell did I expect you t'be any different from all the other stupid little boys around here?" she turned on the stairs, pointing at him and hissing dangerously.

He grabbed her arm, "Look, I'm fuckin' sick of this cycle!" he shouted down at her, his voice getting deep, dangerous, he'd never yelled at her like this before.

She growled at him, yanking her arm away, "I don't care."

"I DO!" he screamed at her and grabbed her by the shoulders to look down into her eyes, "I DON'T WANNA ARGUE! I DON'T KNOW WHY WE ARE?!" he shouted furiously.

"How are we supposed to create a family when you don't know how to be responsible and command respect from the people that would be around our children?" she asked in a low tone.

"I'm SEVENTEEN!" he shouted, "I'm not thinkin' bout that shit yet! I jus' wanna graduate!"

"Do you plan to EVER think about anything other than getting laid and fuckin' around with the guys?" Sally tried not to scream back.

He groaned, "Sally, the fuck d'you want from me?" he asked, "I been TRYIN' then you get a new idea in your head an' we argue! I can't change just like that!"

She sighed and bowed her head, shaking it slightly… What did she want? Sally wasn't exactly sure herself… "I don't know Johnny… It's just… I watched my mother go through men like shoes… I don't want to be like that, I don't… I don't know what I'm doing, I can't think much further than tomorrow due to how crazy my life is. Then there's you and you've got a crazy life all your own too and I…" She looked up at him, eyes swelling with tears, "I feel so lost and like I'm drowning… I don't know what's wrong with me any more…"

Her head bowed again and she sniffed.

He pulled her into a hug and sighed, "Alright, look" he said, "You ain't gonna be like that 'cause I ain't never gonna let ya' go." he said firmly, "But ya can't keep snappin at me..."

"I know… I know. I'm sorry, Johnny…" she whispered into him. "I'm just so emotional now-a-days…"

"It's okay. he said and easily picked her up and took her to their couch in the apartment and sat down, holding her closely, "It's gonna be okay. Shit's hectic, we can work it all out."

She nodded, "Alright… I want ice cream… I'm gonna grab a bowl… How about we watch a movie before bed?"

Johnny nodded, "What ya wanna watch?" he asked.

"Anything. I'll go make us some ice cream." she smiled, rubbing at her nose lightly before walking off to the kitchen.

Johnny smiled and looked through their various DVDs, "Pirates of the Caribbean?" he called back to her.

She grinned, "Sure."

She put a good amount of ice cream in two large bowls and topped it off with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and some sprinkles she bought for decorating cakes.

"One two or three?" he asked looking at the separate DVDs.

She thought for a moment, "First one."

"Okay." he nodded and popped it in then sat back and waited for her to come back.

Walking out with the two bowls, she handed one to Johnny and sat down, practically curling up against him, "I love this movie."

"Me too!" he grinned and curled up with her and his ice cream. He did like it but not as much as he liked watching her watch it. She was so animated.

Sally nearly dropped her bowl several times throughout the movie, having sudden excitement.

Also, she would scowl darkly at Keira Knightly, having some great distaste for the actress and her character, Elizabeth Swann.

Johnny laughed, "You are much sexier than her, Sally, don't get that face." he laughed kissing her.

Sally grinned at Johnny, "Thank you, baby. I just can't stand her nor the character!"

"I know.. but focus on Jack!" he grinned, "Jack's Great!"

She chuckled, "Yes… I prefer him over Will, that's for sure… But you can be my heart stealing pirate any day!"

Johnny covered one eye with his hand, "Argh!" he grinned.

Sally nearly died of laughter, flopping across his lap awkwardly. "Oh. My. God. That was great!"

Johnny grinned down and her and bent over her and bit at her ear teasingly, grinning his head off. He liked these sorts of moments. He could do anything and she'd be pretty happy with him.

Sally rolled a little, now lying on her back and reached up, placing her hand lovingly on his cheek, "I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too." he grinned and kissed her.

As the credits rolled by on the tv, Sally sat up and yawned, "Alright… I'm gonna take a shower and meet you in bed, alright… Be sure to set the alarm…"

She stood and picked up the two bowls and brought them into the kitchen, then moved to the bathroom.

Johnny saluted her, "Okay." he said passing her and copping a feel before slipping into their bedroom.

Sally shook her head at Johnny with a smile, then went into the bathroom and started the shower, letting the hot water poor down.

She smiled at the hot feeling of the liquid. Shutting the door, she quickly stripped and in.

Johnny was setting the alarm but, well, he was clumsy and when he tried to just 'nudge' the 'on' button it fell off the stand and fell to the ground. His eyes widened, looking at the large crack on the bottom. That's not so bad, he hoped.

He set it back and laid down on the bed, even if it was broken they could afford a new one and Sally always woke up pretty early anyway- they wouldn't miss school.

Not that he cared but Sally always worried about attendance.

In twenty minutes, Sally stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel, walking into their bedroom and dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt before climbing into bed and curling against Johnny. "Night."

Oh, boy…

"Night" he smiled at her and held her close not bothering to mention the clock.

And, in the morning, Sally yawned lightly and stretched a little. She glanced around, ready for a new day, clock was flashing 12:00, sun was out, life felt good…

Wait…

Flashing 12:00?


	17. To Sing in the Face Of Danger

Sally sat up fast and climbed over Johnny to grab the clock, "Shit! Shit!"

Johnny groaned at the weight on him, "The hell?" he groaned, looking over at her.

"What time is it!?" she asked frantically, feeling a tight grip of panic. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen to look at the microwave where it too had the time. "WHAT?! It's noon! FUCK!"

She ran into the bedroom, "We missed the first part of class!" she hollered, as if Johnny really cared about that!

Johnny shrugged, "Let's miss the second part too!" he grinned and flopped back into the pillows.

Her panicked expression turned into one of absolute disbelief, "What?" She squinted at him, almost glaring.

"Well hell we missed the first part, what's the sense in going?" he asked.

"You do realize that after a certain number of absences, they won't let you graduate? You do realize that school is a very important part of American Life? You do realize that… Why do I even bother?!" she shrieked, "You wanna be an idiot, fine! I'm going! You can just be an idiot all by yourself!" she growled, going to her dresser and pulling on her uniform expertly fast.

Johnny hopped up, "Aw, Sally!" he said, "Don't get all mad at me after last night!"

She placed her hand out to stop him, "Don't fuckin' talk to me right now… I ASKED you to set the fucking alarm! What the hell did you do? Unplug it and plug it back in?" she hissed, fixing her tie.

"No..." he said and blinked, "I dropped it." he said and grabbed her wrist to stop her from working on her tie.

Yanking herself away from Johnny, "And you failed to mention this, why?" Sally waved him away and sat on the bed, pulling on skin tight pants to stay warm in the cold.

Johnny plopped next to her and held her hands on her knees to stop her from dressing. "I was too tired!" he tried to explain and keep her hands steady from moving.

"So my life, my wants, my needs don't register as important when YOU'RE tired? Would you stop fucking touching me!? I have to get ready! I have a life I want to attend to." she growled.

Johnny sighed and got up to get dressed as well not sure what else he could do to make her less mad at him.

"What are YOU dressing for, Johnny?! Why not just stay in bed and waste away? Or, or, better yet!" she grinned madly at him, "Go ware away a spot on the couch! Not like it would fucking matter, any ways on what you did with yourself!" she threw on socks and quickly left the bedroom for her gym shoes and jacket.

He grit his teeth and hurried up following after her, "I'm sorry, okay?!" he shouted at her back as they rushed down the steps.

"You're only sorry because I'm upset with you! I guarantee you feel no remorse except you won't be getting laid anytime soon!" she said venomously, ready to leave.

Before he could say anything, she threw open the door, walked out, and slammed it behind her. She was so pissed off…

He groaned and resisted the urge to just go to the Tenements and stay there. This relationship WOULD work even if it killed him!

Which, it could.

He ran up behind her and sighed, "Will ya stop?" he exclaimed, "We hardly miss class ever!"

"No. I hardly miss class ever. You miss it all the fucking time. You're not wearing shoes…" she pointed out.

"Aw, hell." he groaned, glaring at his feet and if he were a cartoon steam would had shot from his nostrils as he tried to think of a way to fix the situation.

"I'm going to school. You? You can fuck off, for all I care." Sally said in an unreadable tone before heading down the stairs quickly.

Johnny grabbed her before she could leave, his arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly he did the first thing that came into his mind.

He burst into song...

"I look at you and try to do the best I can but sometimes it ain't that easy... If not today, she said, then tell me when, I think I tried to say I'm sorry... Then she said these words of reverence. Please don't leave me hanging on and on, I see the light in your window, look at the sky and we can go... Away."

And, well, he didn't sound that bad, a little off-key and his voice was deeper than the song called for.

"Let me go! What the hell is wrong with you?! LET GO, DAMNIT!" she tried pushing him away.

He would not be shaken off.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! And I'm gonna! Pick you up and take you where I wanna!" he cried and picked her up easily, holding her still.

She kicked and struggled, "You're crazy! Put me down, Johnny! LET GO! And stop singing!" She would not give in just because he was being an idiot! Again!

"La, la, la, la, la, la!! She sings these words to me! She sings these words to me! Ba-by!" he kept it up and held her tight to his chest.

"I can't breathe, Johnny! Let me go, damnit! We are not doing this. YOU are NOT doing this! Not now!" she wheezed out.

Johnny eased up on her and kept on singing, "The summer's sun is warm, and you, are everywhere. But sometimes it ain't that easy.. I count the days till I see you again. You know I tried and I am sorry. One night can make a difference! Please don't leave me hanging on and on! I see the light in your window, look at the sky and we can go... away"

"FINE! I forgive you for being an absolute and total idiot! Now put me down and shut up!" she shouted.

He shook his head and kissed her. He was so bad at this sort of thing- he never apologized right- and made a fool of himself, frequently, but he was good at kissing. He knew she liked it- plus it shut her up.

Sally had a tongue like a dagger and the stuff she could spit out at him stung- until his lips were crushing hers and she was effectively, finally, and temporarily shut up.

Pulling her head away, "Put. Me. Down. Or you won't get laid for a month, Johnny. I am serious."

The kiss may have toned her down, but it didn't erase her frustration with Johnny.

Johnny sat her down and looked at her, "I'm sorry." he sighed but didn't let go of her arms so no matter what she couldn't turn and storm off. He was a lot stronger, after all. He just hated being physical with her.

"I realize that. I seriously have to go!" she said, trying not to scream or get angry. It was hard to do… Seriously hard.

"No." he sighed, "You're doing that thing again!" he said to her, "When you wig out at me over something dumb and little!"

She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes, jaw clenching, "Let. Me. Go. We can talk about this after class, alright?"

He sighed, "Fine, Sally. I get that it's important, I'll be there when you get out of practice." he said, not roughly, but not gently pushing her out of his grasp and he turned and went back into their apartment.

Sally turned and nearly ran into her neighbor, a nosey woman who was way past her prime, "What?"

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him, dear?"

"Don't you think you should mind your own business, Lady?" Sally retorted rudely before rushing down the stairs and jogged to school.

She got there just in time for the second class.

After it, she didn't have practice, but she didn't go home, she sat in the gym with the Jocks, talking about sports and winter break, swapping amazing stories.

So far, Sally was winning with the crazy break.

Johnny irritably waited on the stands for her, Peanut was with him, nearly attached to his hip as always.

"I said I was sorry!" he huffed for the millionth time, "The hell more can I do?!"

"I dunno…" Larry sighed, he kind of felt like a traitor talking with Johnny about his problems while they waited for Sally.

It wasn't cold and Johnny was in no mood to face Sally when she was surrounded by those damn jocks so they were content to wait for them to come out.

Sally and the Jocks soon came out, joking and laughing, then looked over at the stands.

Heaving a sigh, Sally shook her head, "You guys head on to the dorms and sleep."

The Jocks waved her, Johnny and Peanut farewell.

Johnny made quick work of the stands and was soon next to her, "How was class?" he asked not caring if it sparked another argument.

He had a new strategy now.

Peanut mumbled a quick 'hi seeya!' and ran after the Jocks not wanting to be there for the next fight.

Sally looked nastily at Johnny, "What's it matter to you?"

Johnny looked at her a little tensely, "Nothing. I was jus' bein' nice." he said and started walking forward.

She followed, stepping with him, "I just barely got into it. I'd ask about your day, but that might just make me angry."

"Yeah. Probably would." he said carelessly, "But, everything pisses you off, so it's no different."

Sally sighed, "Listen. I'm… I dunno… Maybe I'm fucking nuts? Maybe I have issues? Maybe they can be fixed, maybe not. I can't keep doing this, Johnny. I want you to care about your future as much as I care about it… But you behave as if you don't. And I just… I just get so pissed off."

Johnny sighed, "I already have a job set up and in place with Uncle Al's friend, grades don't really matter to him, Sally." he told her, "He knows I'm good with cars and he's let me work a bit at his Shop t'prove it. I'm set there when I graduate so there's no reason t'be worried about grades."

"But don't you want to prove that you can be smarter than some mechanic? Don't you want to be set in case something, God forbid, really bad happens to you and you can no longer work on cars?" Sally asked.

Johnny blinked, "What could happen t'me?" he asked her curelessly.

Sally sighed this time, "Lung cancer. Fires, paralyzed from the waist down… Get an arm lopped off, go blind! Johnny, the possibilities are infinite…"

He shrugged, "Sally, you know as well as I do I'm not cut out for that sort of stuff. I'm a mechanic, I've been a mechanic since 'fore I can remember. It's the only thing I understand."

"And you're satisfied with not even trying for something better?"

He sighed, "You tell me one other thing ya think I'm cut out for, and I'll try, okay?" he asked.

He was pretty sure she wouldn't think of anything. He couldn't think of anything.

She thought a moment, "Mechanic's need some sort of good thing goin' on with Math!"

"I'm okay at it…" he shrugged, "I never failed it, unlike English." he said off-handedly not seeing the connections.

"No, that fat ass of a teacher was biased because he hates all the world! You're better at it than you know, Johnny. Math could secure you some good jobs. Granted they aren't your style, but they pay nicely and you'll be home for dinner!" she said.

He blinked, "Like what?" he asked her.

"You could be an accountant, maybe a banker, you could probably replace that hack and be the Math Teacher…" she listed.

Johnny made a face, "Them're desk jobs. Way boring. Nine t'five" he said.

"I never said they were interesting, and I told you they weren't your style." she said quickly.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah you did." he said and shrugged, "But that all involves college, right?"

"Well, yeah, but if you had cared, you could always do that should something happen." she said, bringing it around to that again.

Johnny thought a moment then stopped and his eyes widened, "Would ya still love me if I was a paraplegic?!"

Sally smiled, "I would think so, even though you'd probably whine more!" she teased.

"I know." he exhaled and shuddered, "I'd die..."

She grinned, "Nothing working from the waist down… That would suck."

"I could never have sex again!" he said, "We better have kids quick!"

She laughed, then, "Oh, yeah. Cause havin' kids early is so the way to go. I want a good paying job first!"

"Okay." he shrugged, then blinked and grabbed her hand and started to walk again, "What is it you plan on doin'?"

Sally frowned in thought, "You know… I've never thought about it."

"You're complainin' at me and you never thought about it!" he laughed and yanked her up into his arms not letting her walk, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ah! What's with you and picking me up!?" she laughed.

"I'm gonna pick you up and take you where I wanna!!" he sang again.

"Oh, God! Please don't sing again!" she chuckled. "What's with you and that song?"

"I love that song…" he grinned as he walked, "Don't you like it?"

"Yeah… Sure. But I think I'd prefer the original artists to sing it." she smiled, "And I can walk pretty damn good on my own, you know."

"I don't care." he smiled and kissed her.

She laughed, "You know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I think I should apply for a teaching position at the Academy after we graduate! Would you still love me if I became one of them!" she smirked.

"Yeah duh!" he grinned, "What would ya teach?" he asked.

"Gym, maybe English. I'm pretty damn good at those!" she grinned.

"Yeah I know!" he smiled back at her, "But, if you get a good-paying job like that and I'm a mechanic.. well, our kid's'll be set!"

She nodded, "That'd be good. I think that's a plan!"

"...What are we gonna name our kids?" he asked.

Sally shrugged, "We'll name them when they're here…" she opted.

"Okay" he shrugged easily dropping the subject, "When will that be?"

She snorted, "Later. Hopefully much later. I'd like to be financially stable before we bring a kid into the world."

"Define 'finacially stable'.." he said.

"Where we can afford anything that comes our way, with a house and cars that don't need to be tested every so often to see if it needs a new engine. Maybe have a dog or something?" she shrugged once again.

"Cars ain't a problem." he told her, "I can fix 'em easy."

"I know that… But where we could afford two remotely new cars, you know?"

"I'm gettin an old car." he told her, "Just gotta fix it up and it'll purr." he grinned, "You? I dunno. Depends on what ya want?"

She shrugged, "I'm pretty partial to those Prius cars. I like how they look and I've sat in one, they're nice inside…" she said with a smile, wondering on what Johnny would think of it.

Johnny made a face, "You know you're like, dead if it gets hit, right?" he asked.

"I'm a better driver than you think!" She smirked.

"I never said ya weren't." he said, "They're just... I dunno... dangerous."

"I like them, I'm gonna get one, end." she chuckled.

"It's okay." he shrugged, "I'm gettin a 1964 Mustang!" he grinned.

"I guess we'll both get what we want car-wise." she grinned, "Can I walk now?"

"Fiiiine." he sighed and let her down.

She smiled, "Thank you. So! What would you like for dinner when we get home?"

"I dunno." he shrugged.

"I'll surprise you, then." she grinned.

He blinked, "Okay" he said to her.


	18. You Asked Her to Never Fall in Love

By the weekend, Sally was sipping some orange juice at the kitchen table, looking over her weekend homework, and she couldn't help but feel as if her issues were unresolved.

Thinking harder on the feeling, she nodded mostly to herself.

It was time to settle things between her and Johnny, and Mary and Dillan.

Johnny was staring blankly at the book he had to read for Galloway's class- he didn't like to read. He didn't understand all the complex sentence structures and it annoyed him because he really didn't have that small of a vocabulary.

Sally looked to Johnny, "We're not done with our escapade of settling things, you know…"

He looked up at her- "Huh?" he asked. He had a red mark on his cheek from where his fist had been for the last hour and a half.

"Mary and Dillan." she said, frowning at the mark, "Having troubles with that book?"

He nodded, "It sucks." he told her flatly.

Sally lifted the book slightly, "Ooh… Yeah… Not one of my favorites. Dull, long winded, terrible, and unimaginative… Any ways, to other important things; We have to settle the dust between us and them."

Johnny made a face- like a child might of offered a food they disliked. "Why?" he asked.

Sally raised an eye brow at Johnny. "Johnny… Mary is your mother. You should at least make good with her."

He sighed, "It's fuckin weird."

"Yeah, well, everyone else thinks it's cute, but that doesn't change the fact that we might have hurt her real bad…" Sally responded, waving her right hand slightly.

He looked down. "We hurt her?"

Sally nodded, "In a way that needs time to heal. A pain that dwells in her heart, Johnny."

Johnny scuffed the ground and sighed, "Man."

Sally smiled sadly at Johnny, "She'd probably be at Dillan's… They'd probably be comforting one another. You and I, Johnny, are their kids and we pretty much slapped them in the face when we left…"

"Well she slapped me in the face when she picked him," he said.

"You asked her to never fall in love, Johnny. You asked her something she could never do. Would you find it fair if she told you to never date another girl after Lola?" She explained.

"I know" he sighed, "But it is a little different, Sal..."

"No. It isn't, Johnny. Would you want to be alone for the rest of your life because she asked you to?"

He sighed, "No.. but.. he's your stepdad! Our kids'll only have one set of grandparents!" he sighed.

"So what? What the fuck does that matter? Who cares how many grand parents our children have? They'll always have my crazy mother and your ass of a father to scoff at… So in fact, they won't have just one. That's a poor excuse, try again." she snorted lightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Ya want the drop-dead-honest truth?" he asked.

"Sure. Hit me with your best shot." she leaned back, arms crossed.

"I hate Dillan." he said, "So it's selfish and now you'll be mad 'cause ya like him but it's true. Mama can do a lot better."

"Why is it you hate him?" she asked, not insulted in any way. "You don't think he's better than your father?"

"He is.." he sighed, "In a way. But.. he pisses me off in a diff'rent way. Pop just ran off- pissed me off- hurt, yanno? But Dillan just sets me over the edge. He isn't real tough- he still lives with his parents!" he scoffed.

"His parents are paraplegics in wheel chairs… He's there to help out. Plus with the way my mother treated him, he needed to go where she wouldn't. Bullworth isn't a big city, she likes the noise, and what better place than home?" Sally explained.

Johnny frowned and leaned back, "He's a rich boy." he stated flatly.

"He's only a rich boy because he was raised that way, but would you like to know something extremely funny?" Sally smirked, "Wait here." and she went to their room and pulled out a few pictures she had taken from her mother's photo books, which she meticulously kept, then went back to the kitchen and set the pictures in front of Johnny, "He wasn't any more different than you!"

And in the pictures, was Dillan, far younger, Bullworth vest under a black leather jacket, hair greased and styled.

His eyes widened a bit, "The fuck?!" he jumped up to look at the pictures better, "The fuck?" he repeated, "How'd.. well.. then why'd he glare at me all the time if not 'cause I'm a Greaser?!"

"He finds me to be his daughter… If some boy just like you started dating our daughter, are you saying you'd absolutely be comfortable with him, even when you know that they are doing things like we are now?" Sally smirked.

Johnny opened his mouth to say he would but then he thought about it and sighed, "Well damn." he mumbled. She was right and he knew it. "He didn't have to act like it was a competition- the way he was acting with mama!"

Sally chuckled, "You would have done the same, Johnny… He was just like you when he was younger. You both knew that you could grate each other's grill by flirting and touching Mary and Myself."

He scuffed the balls of his shoes on the ground, "Sounds 'bout right.." he sighed.

Sally nodded and smirked, "No worries, it would have been the same if you both had switched places… So!"

"Ya wanna go apologize?" he asked her.

She glanced at the floor, "Might as well. I get bored without Mary to talk to over the phone." then, turning to look back at Johnny, she smiled, "Question is… Do you want to?"

"...I dunno" he sighed, "I'd have to talk t'Dillan, huh?"

Sally nodded, "Most likely. That would be best, Johnny."

"Okay…" he said, "But if he does that again I'm out!" he said.

Sally nodded, "Yeah, yeah… Lemme grab a jacket." and she snagged her letterman.

He nodded and shrugged on his own leather jacket. "You should bring that cross letter.." he told her, "Mama could read it over for ya. She knows Italian real good."

Sally frowned, "Cross… Oh! Yeah! Good idea!" and she disappeared into the bedroom. In minutes, she was folding the letter into her pocket, cross around her neck as always. "Let's go."

Johnny took her hand and grinned, "You think Dillan would be swayed to like me if he heard me serenade you?" he asked. He'd been doing it more and more lately. Usually some corny old song- something you wouldn't expect him to listen too.

Sally quirked a brow at him, "Uh… No. He would send you to that asylum… Happy Volts or whatever. Not a very good idea."

He frowned, "What a bummer. I had a whole new song in mind!"

"Oh, God…" Sally placed a hand over her eyes.

"Wanna hear?!" he asked, grinning excitedly.

Sally blinked, "Uhm… Not really. I think I've had enough songs for the time being, Johnny… you can sing to me on our wedding day, after I give birth, and any time after a couple of years…"

Johnny started laughing, "Okay okay- I just had to try it." he explained, "Norton said chicks dug it."

"Norton is a Baritone, you aren't." she then thought a moment as she opened the door, "Though, I don't think I'd much like hear Norton sing…"

"Norton sounds like them old black guys." he said, "Like in the swing songs of the day."

"Like Nat King Cole?" Sally asked curiously, leading the way down the stairs.

He shook his head quickly, "Like Satchmoe." he laughed.

"Satch-who?" Sally shrugged lightly, music, even though she enjoyed it, was not her specialty. Especially older music.

Johnny thought a moment, "The old black guy who sang 'what a wonderful world'... OH!" he gasped, "Like the guy in the temptations!" he said, "You know the Temptations, right?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?" she blinked, "Other than snotty kids who need a smack down."

Johnny laughed, "Right- well the low, low one in the Temptations. He sounds like that."

Sally stopped as they got to the street, "When did you hear Norton sing?"

"He sings all the time!" Johnny said, "Specially for his girl." he laughed.

"Norton has a girl? Since when? And why the hell haven't I met her?" Sally smirked.

"She lives down in Alabama." he said, "She hasn't been up a few months and we don't mention her when she's not around or he gets pouty." Johnny laughed.

"Oh, wow… Got him self a southern girl, huh? She a Southern Bell?" Sally chuckled.

Johnny shrugged, "She's awful strict." he smiled, "She don't even let him near another girl. He's heels over head for her."

"The term is Head over heels, Johnny. And I don't think she'd like me around much, then…" Sally chuckled, shrugging lightly.

"No- heels over head-" he said, "Bono sang it." he told her knowledgably, "And it sounds better. But she'd like you- you're my girl." he explained.

"D'you honestly think she would be able to like me if Norton's so in love with her when she acts like me and I act like her? We'd be more of a threat to one another than you'd know…" Sally chuckled, leading the way towards Dillan's place.

"...you'll just have t'meet her." he laughed, "You do got a point though."

"Of course I do." she shook her head lightly.

"You always do." he smiled.

Sally laced her arm around his back, "Aww… It's nice when I'm agreed with! Never shall I forget such actions!" she teased, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You're.. really weird." he grinned and kissed her.

She kissed back, "No… Really weird would be this:" and she bit his jacket, shaking her head slightly, earning stares from a few people as they passed.

Emitting a small growl, she grinned up at him, black leather still between her teeth.

Johnny smirked, "Really weird and unreasonably sexy." he smirked and kissed her, "Why don't you do that in bed?"

"Because you whine when you don't get what you want as fast as possible. Then you whine in the morning how I bite too hard…" she snorted lightly.

"Bite anyway and hit me if I whine." he smirked.

Laughing loudly, Sally nodded, "Alright. Fine. We'll have fun tonight, then… IF!" she pointed up at him, "Things go well with Dillan and Mary."

He bobbed his head, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good." and the rest of the walk was spent in relative silence until they reached the door of Dillan's place, "Ready?"

He exhaled and nodded, "Yup."

Sally nodded herself and rang the bell. From beyond the door, a loud, but elegant and pretty bell rang, alerting every one in the house.

An older man, white hair, brown eyes, answered the door, "Hello Miss Givanno. Young Mr. Vincent. Come inside and I shall fetch Sir Dillan for you." he said, stepping aside as he saw them, ushering them into the foyer.

Sally smiled, "Thank you George." and stepped in quickly.

Johnny sighed- like it was his first time ever being there.

The two waited as George, the butler made his way up the stairs and to Dillan's study, where he sat going over Shakespeare with Mary.

"Sir Dillan?" George knocked, causing the couple in the room to look towards the door as it opened, "Young Vincent and Givanno are here."

Dillan stood abruptly, "They are?"

Mary stood as well, "My baby? He's here?"

George only nodded and stepped aside as the two rushed past and flew down the stairs to embrace their children.

Johnny hugged Mary back more tightly than he'd intended to. He had missed her- despite himself.

"Oh, Johnny! What the hell was the matter with you?!" Mary cried out, quickly coming to tears.

Sally smiled sheepishly as Dillan stepped back, "Sorry about hitting you…"

Dillan smirked, "It's alright. I understand."

Johnny bit his lip, "I'm sorry mama." he said sincerely.

She pulled back, "Don't you ever do that to me again!!!" she screamed, grabbing his head, then kissing all over it like any good mother would, "I didn't know where you were and I was worried sick… I couldn't eat or sleep!"

And it was visible. There were bags under her eyes and she looked exhausted and thinner than usual.

Sally grinned, "You gotta let up on Johnny, Dillan… No matter how much you bitch and moan about me being with or around him, it won't matter."

Dillan snorted, "Yes, yes. I figured that out already. I'll… Uh… TRY to be easier on th'boy."

Johnny was blushing, "Mama- mama- stop" he said quickly pulling away from her lips, "Mama- you 'ought'a sleep." he told her.

Mary scoffed, "Shut up! I'll do as I please! And right now, all I wanna do is hold my baby boy! I'll never let you go again!"

That got Dillan and Sally to look over, then share a glance and a small smile.

Johnny blushed, "Mama- I'm fine" he said- feeling embarrassed. She'd been this way all his life- he didn't know how to respond still.

Sally cleared her throat, "Come on Mary? Let's get you a snack or a big comfy bed, hm?"

Mary looked over at Sally, then nodded, "Yes… Food sounds about good. Then a long hibernation."

Dillan chuckled as the two women of his and Johnny's lives went towards the kitchen before turning to Johnny.

Johnny glanced over to him and wiped at his cheek with the sleeve of his jacket. Ice-breaker, he thought.. then blinked and said the first thing that came to mnd: "I got lipstick on my face?" he asked and immediately thought that was a dumb thing to say.

Dillan stared a moment, then chuckled and shook his head, "No, son. Listen… About Sally and Mary…"

Johnny nodded, "I over-reacted." he sighed, "It's mostly you're rich.. an' I was little after the break-up and made her promise.. I kinda.." he sighed, "I didn't wanna share her- especially with no rich hot shot, ya dig?" he said honestly.

Dillan cleared his throat a little, "I understand… I was just like you when I was younger and I had a terrible hate for myself when I made a few really bad decisions. So, I saw who I was in you and I put that self hate and turned it into a hate for you. I apologize for that…"

Johnny licked his lips, "It's... it's cool.." he glanced down, "I try not t'treat Sally bad." he said, "We argue but I try hard not to hurt her.."

Dillan frowned lightly, "Hurt her? Physically or emotionally?" he couldn't help but ask. It was his job, wasn't it?

"Emotionally." he said quickly, "I wouldn't hit a girl- my dad hit mama.. and it ain't cool." he said, "I'd never do what he did."

Dillan sighed lightly, and nodded in approval, "Good… Never hit a woman." he mostly said that to himself.

Offering a hand to Johnny, he asked, "Are we good?"

Johnny thought a moment, "First make me a promise." he said.

Dillan's brow furrowed, slightly wrinkling his forehead, "What is it?"

"No kissin' mama 'front of me, deal?" he asked.

"Same for you with Sally, then." Dillan filled in.

"Okay, deal." he said an shook Dillan's hand.

Dillan nodded, "It's a deal then." he then straightened his shirt, "I have my old leather jacket… It might fit you if you want it? It's still real nice… It was real expensive." and his tone slipped from Preppy to Greaser in a snap.

Johnny thought a moment, "I 'unno. This was my first one.." he said, "But the sleeves are gettin' a might short.."

Dillan smirked, "Then it just won't do for my future son-in-law… Come. And if you don't like it, I'll get you a new one as a wedding gift." he said, leading the way up to his room.

He followed, "They're way expensive, man." he said, "You sure?"

Dillan smirked at Johnny, "You do realize that I live in a mansion, right?"

Johnny looked around, "I didn' think'a that.." he admitted grudgingly.

"I'd buy you and Sally a house if you wanted, Johnny." Dillan admitted with a small uncharacteristic shrug.

His eyes got wide and he shook his head, "We're gonna make our way."

"I know. It really isn't Sally's style to get a huge amount of help… I figured you wouldn't like such an offer either." and he opened the door to his room, "I like larger, open spaces, so this place suits me well, but Sally, she almost asked for me to turn her room into an apartment due to how large it was…" he chuckled and walked over to a locked door, which was one of about five total.

Johnny followed, eyes going everywhere, "I'm that way too." he said, "If one rooms too big it 'ought just be a few rooms."

"Huh." Dillan chuckled and clicked on a light in the room. "This is my old closet. I keep it locked. Come on." and he lead Johnny into the 5x10 walk in.

Johnny's eyes snapped wide, "Jesus Christ!" he gasped, "How big IS this place?!"

Dillan chuckled, "Very. Can you imagine being a small child in this place?" and he went straight to the back and unlocked a large wood and glass display case with his old leather jacket in it.

Inhaling deeply, Dillan smiled fondly, "A lot happened in this jacket… Still smells new."

He blinked, "I cant believe YOU was a Greaser!" he said stepping closer to the jacket.

Dillan laughed, "Neither can I. Here… Let's see if it fits, hm?" and he took it off the display hanger and held the hook loop in one finger while offering his opposite hand for Johnny's jacket.

Johnny pulled off his and handed it over then took Dillan's and tugged it on. He extended his arms the whole way and smiled, "Alrigh.. it fits pretty good." he said.

"Looks good on you." Dillan nodded, neatly folding Johnny's jacket, shoulder to shoulder and slinging it over his arm.

"Thanks…" Johnny grinned, "I can really keep it?"

"Of course. If ever you need anything, I would appreciate it if you would come to me, first." Dillan offered, patting Johnny's shoulder in a slight brotherly fashion.

Johnny blinked, "As innnn?" he asked, wondering when he would ever have a problem Dillan could fix.

"Food, money, a place to stay, a lawyer, financial advice… Things along those lines." Dillan nodded.

Johnny shrugged and nodded, "Oh- okay." he said, "Sure... uhm... how we gonna find mama an' Sally now?"

The door to the bedroom opened, "What about us?" Sally asked, leading Mary to the bed and laying her down.

Johnny jumped, "Where'd you come from?!" he asked a little surprised. There were too many doors in this place- he was getting confused.

"Hallway, stairs, foyer, another hallway, kitchen." Sally informed in order from the room to the kitchen.

Dillan chuckled and moved out of the walk in closet and went over to Sally and Mary. "What happened?"

"Exhaustion… She's half here, half in la-la land…" Was Sally's answer.

Johnny bit his lip, "Alright- dumb ass move. I admit it."

Sally blinked at him, "Dumb ass mo-" she stopped as she saw the jacket, "That's not your jacket…"

"Nope." he said, "Dillan an' me're level now" he said, "Mine was gettin' short so he gave me his old one."

Sally nodded, "I see…" then turned to Dillan, "You kept your old jacket?"

Dillan chuckled, "Yes. I liked it and it was expensive. It's still pretty good condition wise."

"Don't condition before you Shampoo, Johnny!" Mary exclaimed, rolling over.

Every one blinked at her.

Johnny blinked too, "I don't even know what to say..."

"Maybe we should let Mary rest, hm?" Dillan asked, indicating towards the door. "How does lunch sound?"

Sally shrugged, "Watching Mary stuff her face was a little strange, but I'm up for some food."

Johnny sighed and left with Sally, and Dillan, "What's for lunch?" he asked.

Dillan pondered as they walked down the hall towards the stairs, "Dunno… Chef Bourghdo gets a little frantic…"

Sally chuckled, "He likes me. Thinks I'm a," she cleared her throat, "'Strrrange li'le girrluh!'" she mocked in a Russian accent.

Johnny blinked, totally confused, "You've got your own chef?"

Sally and Dillan chuckled at Johnny and both responded, "Yes."

Sally then grinned lightly, "I don't think he's from across the pond at all…"

Dillan snorted, "Really?"

"Really. He has not convinced me with his French Italian name and bad Russian accent." Sally pointed out.

Johnny blinked and shook his head, "I won't ask."

And they ate something that even the chef had trouble saying the name of, then sat around discussing what's been going on for the past few weeks they hadn't seen one another.

By about 5:30 pm, Sally and Johnny left and began home.

"Hey, Johnny? I gotta stop at the store to get a few things… D'you wanna come with or head home?" she asked.

"I'll tag along." he said to her.

She nodded and lead the way, "Get bread, milk, and anything else you want within reason… I'll get the other stuff." she said quickly when they stepping in.

"Define 'within reason'." he smirked at her.

"Healthy necessities. You may only get two forms of snacks that are not good for you. How's that for specific?" she smirked back.

"Aw man…" he huffed but kissed her anyway, "What're you getting?"

"Butter, fruits, vegetables… Boring stuff." she smiled, putting a basket in his hands.

"Okay." he said and went one way while she went the other. He got the required stuff quick then went to the snacks.

Sally rushed right to the feminine aisle and grabbed a few tests then quickly purchased them with a few baggies in case they were positive.

Anxiously tapping the counter as her items were rung up, she tapped her toe.

"Would you like a member-"

"Not right now. No deals, just bag it and point me towards the bathroom." she said desperately and fast.

The poor kid nodded and handed her, her change back and pointed towards the bathrooms, "Over there."

She nodded, "Thanks." and rushed off.

Johnny sighed- he was never any good with limits. Only two? TWO?! She couldn't be serious. But he knew she was.

He had no idea what she was up to and wasn't thinking about her other than how he might convince her to let him get four.

Sally stood at the sink, waiting impatiently, twirling her cross as she waited.

And a few minutes later, she looked at the test and sighed. "Negative…" she breathed a huge sigh of relief and threw it away before washing her hands and scramming as fast as she could to gather Butter, lunch meat, etc before spying Johnny in the snack aisle.

Walking up while he was distracted, she looked at his choices, "Done yet?"

He jumped, not expecting her but regained his composure and shook his head, "Nut-uh." he sighed.

She snagged two, "You get the other two." and started off towards the check out.

He grinned and did as she told him and followed her, "You got your stuff too?" he asked.

"Yep. We're all good." and she stepped to the one with the kid from before.

Shooting him a warning glare to keep his mouth shut, Sally watched as the kid began to ring everything up.

Johnny was of course as clueless as ever and was watching a car roll down the street.

The kid cleared his throat, "I think I've seen you two before…"

Sally eyed the kid carefully.

Johnny blinked and looked at him, "Huh?" he asked.

The kid nodded, "Yeah. You guys go to Bullworth! I was in the lunchroom when you two had your fight there…"

Sally grimaced, "Lucky you."

Johnny shrugged, "Its over now." he said.

"The fight?" the kid asked.

Sally glared, "No, you dipshit." she said sarcastically, "We happen to be here at the same time, in the same line because we recognized you! Do you have any logic skills?" she huffed. "We're better now. Drop the subject. It's not something we'd like to relive again."

The kid nodded, surprised and frightened, "You got it!"

Johnny looked at Sally, "You okay?" he asked, not caring one way or the other for the kid but she didn't usually get snappy without a reason.

"I'm fine. I just really hate stupid questions… Who ever said there was no such thing was retarded." she frowned, rubbing her head and paying for the groceries. "Let's go home."

"Alright doll." he said and took the bags from her. He insisted on always carrying the bags- Mary had ingrained it in his head to do that for girls.

Sally sighed, deciding not to argue about the bags, then tossed one final glare at the poor kid who most likely just pissed himself, and left with Johnny.

When they got home, she instructed him to put the bags down in the kitchen and then leave the kitchen so she could put everything away, which was a common thing.

Johnny moved too slow in the kitchen when putting things away and it irritated her greatly, so she resorted to doing it herself.

Johnny fled the room- taking the book he really hated- with him and hopped on the couch before he could possibly be in her way.

Sally sighed gratefully and put everything away, then quickly darted to the bathroom afterwards with her one bag and set them under the wooden hamper.

Satisfied, she promised to come back later on when Johnny was sleeping and finish off the tests, then left the bathroom, "You can return to the kitchen, Johnny."

Johnny looked up but didn't go back to the kitchen- instead he yanked her down onto the couch with him and showed her the book, "Make it fun." he said.

She laughed, "I'm not a miracle worker, Johnny."

"Yes you are." he smiled.

"How sweet of you to say so…" she said as she took the book and cleared her throat, "Maybe I should read it to you? Or you could read it to me?"

"You read it-" he smirked, "You're voice is prettier and at the very least you'll make it make sense."

She laughed again, "Alright… Where'd you leave off?" he pointed, and she began to read.

By about midnight, they were almost through with the book!

Johnny grinned at her, "Thanks baby." he said, sitting up and kissing her, "That was fun. We oughta' get some sleep now, though."

"I wanna finish up my home work before I sleep or I won't do it tomorrow. You go on to bed. I'll be there shortly." She smiled at him.

"Promise?" he asked and got up.

"Course!" she grinned, book marking the page before standing herself and moving towards the kitchen, where her things were.

Johnny kissed her goodnight then left to their bedroom.

Sally actually sat in the kitchen for a half hour, finishing her work, before getting up and heading to the bathroom and beginning her string of tests.

In another half hour, she had five positives, and two negatives.

She had sighed and pushed the five bagged tests under the hamper again and decided she'd go and see Dillan about an actual test at a hospital or something…

But for now, she was going to crawl into bed with Johnny and pass out.

And she did just that, laying half on top of him.


	19. Doctors and Test Results

The next morning it was Johnny shaking her awake, his lips biting at her earlobe, "Wake up now, come on." he smiled and shook her softly, "We're gonna be laaa-aaateee."

That seemed to work because she was no long on the bed and was rushing around, throwing on her uniform.

In a matter of about 2 minutes, Sally was dressed for class.

Johnny, however was nowhere near as fast as her and was tugging on his boots as she seemed to be rushing for the door. Women.

She stopped at the door and looked to Johnny, "Come on. Come on! Come on!" Men.

He got up quickly, "I'm coming." he said walking over to her quickly.

She smiled and quickly lead the way to Bullworth, "Later on today, I'm going over to Dillan's for a personal visit. I'm going by myself so I can talk to him without you two getting all strange. Why don't you go and spend time at the Tenements or with Mary?"

He frowned, "Fine. I'll go t'mama so she doesn't get all humpy-on-Dillans-arm while you're talkign." he grinned

Sally froze at the mental image and shuddered, "Oh, come on!?"

"don't tell her I said that, kay?" he grinned childishly

With a laugh, Sally nodded, "So long as you never say it again."

"Why? Did you get funky mental images?" he smiled.

"Unfortunately." she then pecked him as they reached where they were to part ways, "See you later, then. Just head on over to Mary's after school. See you at home."

"Okay baby- bye" he said softly kissing her.

Sally sighed as she entered Dillan's study where he more often than not, ended up being. "Hey, Dillan?"

He looked up, "Oh! Hey Sally. How are things going?"

"Well…" she dragged on, "I need to see a doctor."

"What?" he was instantly on his feet, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

So, Dillan took her to the doctor, albeit, Dillan was faint and pale at any indication towards her being pregnant. Then, he took her home, "I'll let you know when I get the results back."

"Alright. Thank you." and she hugged him tightly.

He nodded and left as she walked up to her apartment and entered.

Johnny was already there- glaring hatefully up at the ceiling. Muttering curses to himself.

"Hey, Johnny. What's wrong?" Sally asked curiously, locking the door behind her.

"Mama lectured me about my 'faulty relationship' with Dillon." he snorted.

"Oh?" she asked, tossing her jacket onto a chair then went over and sat next to him, "Wanna talk 'bout it?"

He pulled her down to sit on his stomach, "Not really." he said, "I'll only get angry."

Sally smiled and leaned down, pecking him softly, "Don't get angry. Just know that things will get better. They have to."

"Since when were you an optmist?" he asked and kissed her back

"Since we both desperately need it." She chuckled, now simply laying on him.

He held her close, "Fair enough." he said.

She felt his lips nipping her ear and kissing her softly, she almost didn't feel it.

With a content sigh, Sally buried her head into the crook of his neck, "We're going to graduate in a few months!" she prayed that she was not pregnant… That the tests were really faulty…

"Mhm. And go to work." he nodded, "You gonna go to college or somethin'?" he asked.

"I'm gonna talk to Crabblesnitch and see what I need to do in order to take a teaching job. So, I might need to go to college." She shrugged lazily.

"I'll bring in money" he said, "So we'll be able to keep the apartment."

Sally smiled, "Alright. Just don't turn into a work-a-holic."

"I won't" he said, "I'm the biggest bum you know!"

A laugh escaped Sally's throat as she nodded, "Indeed you are!"

He grinned and cuddled up to her, "Wanna sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sleep sounds good." she muttered.

She immediately felt herself curled up in his arms and wrapped up with him, close to his chest. His head rested on hers and he was smiling.

"Love you, Johnny." She whispered, lulling quickly to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to his drool rolling down her shirt. He was out- his forehead against her collar and the rest of his face near hr cleavage. He was such a pervert even in his sleep.

She shook her head and yawned, then weaseled out from under him and shuffled off to take a shower.

When she got out, he was still asleep. "Thank God for the weekend." then went and made breakfast.

Johnny woke up when he smelled food cooking, "mmm- what ya makin'?" he asked, yawning loudly and stretching.

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes… The works." she responded easily.

Johnny climbed over the back of the couch- he yanked off his shirt as he did so and then slid into a chair near her, "That sounds fuckin' delicious" he smiled.

Sally nodded, "Damn right it does!" then moved to distribute some eggs onto a plate in front of Johnny. His plate was already set up and everything.

He laughed and kissed her once she served him, "Our kids are gonna wind up looking like Hal" he said, "what with your cooking and all."

"No they won't and you know it." she shook her head at him.

"You and I both HOPE not!" he grinned.

"Have you forgotten who and what I am, Johnny? My habits? I won't let those kids get any larger unless it's with muscle." she nearly scolded playfully, moving back over to the stove and turning it off before sitting across from Johnny with her own plate.

"So long as you aren't too much of a health-freak" he said, "That don't seem t'help so much.."

Of course, with him in the house his junk food would balance anything TOO healthy she instilled in them.

"There really is no such thing as too healthy, Johnny. And I highly doubt, with you around, I'll get them to eat their veggies rather than throw them at each other." Sally said sarcastically.

He grinned, "You sayin' I'm a bad influence?" he teased her.

"Mm-Hm." she nodded, the prongs of the fork between her lips… It was almost an innocent look, but any one who knew Sally, knew that Innocents did not apply to Sally. She was devious in many ways and it was kinda hard to miss that.

He scooted his chair closer- his legs now on either side of her one knee and he rubbed their legs together sensually.

"You ain't a good influence, neither" he said.

His hand now snaked under the very, very small table to touch her thighs himself.

"But I do know when to say no." She said quickly, even though she had instantly become turned on... But, the thought of being pregnant totally ruined the mood for her.

He pouted, "That ain't fair. Here I was hopin' for some action t'night." he said and his legs retreated but his hand stayed put. Hoping to push her just over the edge into what he wanted.

"Johnny..." She sighed, "Maybe later."

"Promise?" he asked.

"On a maybe. Sure. Promise." she stated, teetering her fork to cut through the pancakes.

He seemed to except that and backed up and began to scarf down his food.

With an eye roll, Sally continued eating as well, the weekend rolling on, then the school week and finally, after Sally had momentarily forgotten about the test, she got a call from Dillan."I have to speak to you and you alone, Sally." Dillan said."Uhm... Alright. I'll be there in a few." Sally responded and hung went to Johnny in the kitchen, working on more homework. "Dilan wants to talk to me... So, I'm gonna go over there and see what's up."

Johnny nodded- he looked up and watched her walk away.

The hell was going on NOW? he thought and sighed and just went back to his math.

Sally quickly got ready, pecked Johnny good bye, a little surprised he didn't want to follow her like he always did, then quickly left for Dillan's. When she got there, she was lead to Dillan's study where he was sitting, waiting with some paper in his hands."Hey, Dillan... What is it?" She asked, walking over to plop down on the antique a heavy sigh, Dillan handed the paper to her, "Your results.""Resu- Oh My God! What do they say?" she exclaimed, snatching the paper to read was silent for a long while."... I'm..." she paused, letting the paper fall to the ground, "Pregnant?"Dillan nodded, "It would seem so.""Shit..." she then counted five months left of school, "Shit. Shit." she continued to state."I can take you to get an abortion." Dillan offered."Uh... No thanks." she muttered, eyes shut and right hand running through her hair."You both could stay here and I'll help you both raise the child.""No. I don't want to burden you... And we want to handle it on our own." She then stood "I gotta go..."Dillan stood before she passed and hugged her tightly, "It will all be okay, Sally."She nodded, "I know. It always is."He sighed and let her go, watching her leave before picking the results up and shoving them into a drawer of his walked around for a few hours before returning was left to her own thoughts for a while, and when she did get in the door, she dropped her coat to a chair, then flopped onto it, silent.

Johnny looked up from where he was at and looked at her, "Sally- doll- you okay?" he called.

She continued to sit, unmoving, unblinking, and didn't hear a word he said.

The next thing she knew Johnny was kneeling in front of her- his hand on her forehead- "Baby what's wrong?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped to his face and suddenly, she felt terrified and she began to doubt everything and everyone. Putting on a weak smile, she shook her head, "Just feeling a little weak and tired."And, for the record, that actually was not a lie.

He sighed, "Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Dillan drama..." She sighed, "He takes my energy with said Drama."

"You gonna tell me about that 'drama'?" he asked.

"As if it really matters to you, Johnny." She sighed, "I'm gonna take a shower and go from there..." she then stood up and moved off.

He grabed her arm, "I DO care." he said firmly, "Of course I do!"

"About Dillan?" She asked incredulously.

"If its makin' ya this upset yes. Just tell me." he demanded.

"I'm fine." she nearly snarled, yanking free and continuing on her way. She grabbed a towel, shuffled into the bathroom, then locked the door to shower in peace.

He groaned, "Why do you DO this?!" he shouted, "We're a couple! Your problems are my problems too! When we get married are you gonna leave me in the dark about bills too?!" he shouted through the door, "Why can't I ever HELP you? All I wanna do is help you!"He wasn't even angry- just exasperated- he sounded lost. He didn't understand. He didn;'t know why she insisted on leaving him in the dark.

She sighed, "I'll tell you later, Johnny. Just let me think." she called through the the hell was she going to tell him? Last tme they had a scare like this, but it wasn't real, he stood by her! But now that she KNEW she was REALLY pregnant, she felt quite lost herself. That walk she took was mostly about coming to terms with the simple fact that she was indeed pregnant.

Johnny sighed, "Okay." he said and sank down on the couch. He hated this.

When she was out of the shower, she paced about; what the hell was she going to do? Surely, this would gray her hair. Neither of them had jobs... Both were still in school! She wondered... Could she get an abortion? The more she thought and the more she paced, the more tired she became. Finally, she left the bathroom and trudged to the bedroom where she climbed into a pair of shorts and a tank top then curled up on meaning to, her hands went to her stomach. She couldn't help but think, "I'm pregnant... There is something growing inside of me." It was terrifying and thrilling, good and bad.

Johnny soon came in and curled up around her- his arms slid over hers and he glanced down at their hands. He didn't see they all settled on her stomach- he only knew his were over hers and that she wasn't shoving him away.

"So- what is it?" he asked softly.

"Well... You remember when we were in the Tenements and I was freaking out because I thought I was pregnant?"

"Sure do." he said and nodded.

"Well..." she inhaled, then grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach under her shirt, "It's not a hunch this time..."

His eyes snapped wide, "W- you're prego?!" he gasped and hugged her tightly, "Sally that's amazin'!" he gasped and kissed her cheek the best he could from their angle and didn't remove his hand.

She nodded, "Neither of us have jobs... We still have a few months left of school before we can graduate..."

"A few months until the babies born." he said, "A few months until I get a job at the garage." he said casually like he wasn't concerned. He wasn't in all honesty, he understood her concern but sometimes he had the habit of being an optimist. Usually when she wasn't being one.

Sally sighed. She wasn't about to argue again. She was too damn tired. "Quiet time." she said quietly, snuggling backwards into Johnny.

"Go to sleep." he said softly into her ear and held her tighter, "It's all gonna work out right."

"I hope so, Johnny." and she was quick to fall asleep.

He stayed awake a little longer- giddy over the idea he was going to be a dad. Nervous- but giddy.

To her shock the next morning Johnny was up and showered by the time her alarm went off.

Sally glanced around, "Johnny?" Where could he be? He was never awake before she was.

That was when he walked through the door of their bedroom- dressed and everything! "Hey, you're awake!" he grinned at her, "I didn't use all the hot water." he said cheerfully.

Standing, she backed away, "Who are you and what have you done with Johnny?"

Johnny laughed a bit awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, "I expected you to be startled but not that much!" he said and looked back at her, "I guess I just couldn't sleep 'cause I was so excited."

"So... What did you do all night?"

"Watched you like a creepy stalker." he smiled.

Sally nodded slowly, "Alright… I'll uh… Start on breakfast, then…"

"Okay." he said and leaned in and kissed her.

So, she did. After setting the table, she felt right as rain again. "Johnny! Food." she called, sitting down.

He was there in a second, chowing down, "This is great" he told her. Grinning as he ate more. He loved her cooking.

Smiling Sally watched him a moment, then pushed away all thoughts.

"Boy or girl?" she finally asked.

He shrugged, "I dunno." he said, "I'd like any kid who'd fix cars and not be a fat pig. I mean, hell, as if it's gender matters. What do you want?" he asked.

Sally thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Not sure. I wouldn't mind a girl."

"So long as she don't turn out like Eunice, Beatrice or Pinky I'm okay." he said firmly, then gasped and added quickly: "Or Lola."

Sally snorted, "Yeah."

"If it's a boy.." he said, "Damn. Hm.. so long as it ain't like them Nerds."

"I highly doubt you and I could raise a Lola, Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, or a Nerd, Johnny."

He smiled, "You think that highly of me?"

She smirked with a quirked brow, "Nope. I just think that low of them." she teased jokingly.

"You're so cold!" he said dramatically, smiling at her.

"Oh and you're such a bundle of sunshine yourself!" she chuckled.


	20. WE'RE FREE!

Sally was a few months pregnant now and it showed just slightly. She sat between Pinky Gauthier and Derby Harington… She was supposed to be between Pinky and Tom Gurney, but Tom flunked.

"I cannot believe you're pregnant!" Pinky whispered, as if she and Sally were old pals.

Sally nodded, "Yeah…" what more was there to say to Pinky.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked.

With a sighed, Sally answered, "We don't know. We don't want to know until it's born."

"Oh." And Pinky was quiet a moment. "Then how will you know what to name it?"

Derby looked over, "What does that matter, Pinky?"

Pinky shrugged, "I want to know."

"We won't know the name until he or she is born. Some babies have a name that suites them, and some don't." Sally answered quietly.

She was hoping Johnny wasn't plagued by stupid questions and creepy cousins in the back.

Johnny was in the last row between Gord Vendome and Gordon Wakefield with Tad Smith in front of him.

"Lola once thought she was pregnant after a night out with me but it turned out she was wrong." Gord sniffed.

Gordon rolled his eyes.

Johnny looked at him, "Tha's nice fairy. I had 'bout twenty times when she though' she was preg-o with me, too, but she miscarried or so she said." he leaned back in his seat and kicked at the ground.

Mary and Sally had forced him to go to the damn ceremony and he'd have given anything to be shot in the head and killed instead. He didn't like the robes they made them wear. Men in dark blue women in looked over Pinky to Sally, "I hope it's a girl!" he grinned, "I think you two should have a little girl."

Pinky giggled, "Oh, yes."

Sally chuckled, "I'll get right on that."

Gord huffed, "Just proves you're a horn dog, Vincent."

Zoe, who sat in front of Gordon turned, "Shut up you idiot. Leave Johnny alone. Him having a kid just means he isn't some freak like you." she hissed, tired of Vendome's incessant talking.

Johnny grinned, "Hear that, fairy? I'm not a freak." he mocked himTed and Damon looked over, Ted over his shoulder, and Damon had to lean to glare at Gord from his other side of Gordon. Both jocks, now looking very menacing growled: "Shut. Up."Hal smiled brightly at her, "Cool."Casey leaned forward and tapped Sally on the shoulder, "How far are ya anyway?" he asked, wanting to be in the was droning on and on about how upstanding their class was. He kept waving his arms and raising his voice and motioning to the parents, specifically the group for the preps where Mary and Dillon sat.

Sally smiled at Casey "A few months… End of winter conception."

Derby shook his head, "Does Vincent even want a child?"

Snorting softly, Sally nodded, "Yep."

"That's so sweet." Pinky nearly squealed, earning a look from everyone around her.

Karl Branting turned and looked at Pinky warningly, then looked at Sally, "You're too young for children."

Sally chuckled, "Tell that to the fourteen-year-olds poppin' kids out."

Mandy leaned forwards from between Damon West and Norton Williams to glare at Gord, "Be quiet you idiot. Leave Johnny and Sally alone. Just because you got your disease ridden whore does not make you a shining example for every other guy in our class." she hissed.

Zoe snickered, covering up her laughter, "You have been hanging out with Sally too much." she told Mandy, who smiled proudly.

"Sally's awesome. I'd be stupid if I didn't learn something from her." Mandy admitted.

Casey rolled his eyes, "Aw, jeez, why's everyone up in your grill?" he asked, annoyed. Casey hated when people were in other people's stared, "Fuck! Mandy! You got a brain!" he cried dramatically, earning stares from others.

Sally glanced back, thinking she had heard Johnny cry something out, then she looked at Casey, "I know, right?"

Mandy smiled, blushing, "Thank you!"

"This is preposterous!" Gord hissed.

"Do shut up, Gord." Justin Vandervelde hissed. "It is obvious that every one is on Vincent and Giovanno's side! Plus, th'two saved us from that fire, remember?"

"Yeah! I saved ya gay fairy ass!" he grinned, acting stupid just for the hell of had looked back too and so had Hal and Cabblesnitch but none said anything. Casey and Crabblesnitch didn't know Johnny's voice all that well to know it was him who cried out but Mary, Dillon and the Greasers would know.

Dillan shared a small glance with Mary who didn't know if she should be upset or something else, but settled for shrugging.

Jimmy then leaned forwards, "Hey, Sally? What'd Johnny shout out for?"

Sally shrugged, "Fuck if I know!"

Karl turned around again, "Keep it down."

Sally scoffed at him, "Or else what? You'll chase me back to my apartment and keep me there for an hour doing my own dishes? Please… Just mind your own business! I'm a pregnant chick and I had an attitude before hand, so just fuck off."

Casey laughed, "In your face." he mocked, grinning. The jocks and greasers had begun to run wild while she was pregnant. None of the Prefects wanted to deal with her like that.

Karl frowned, but turned around, muttering about 'Dishes' and 'Apartments' and somewhere in there, a 'Dirty Pregnant Woman'.

Sally made a disgusted face, then shook her head, "Gross."

Pinky and Derby even cringed away from the Prefect.

"You ought'a tell Johnny that." Hal smirked, "Prefect or no- Johnny won't care about kickin' his ass."

Sally rolled her eyes, "Why cause a commotion when it can easily be ignored?" she leaned forwards, tapping Karl's shoulder, "Would you act upon those incoherent mutterings?"

He stared wide eyed at her, "Uh, no."

"Promise?" she gave him a 'no nonsense' glare.

Karl nodded, "I swear. I'm not really into red heads. Nor tan chicks."

Sally sat back with a smile and looked at Hal, "See? Nothing to worry about."

Hal frowned, "But... I think it would be funny." he pouted.

"Are you that bored that you have to resort to ill will unto others and violence, Hal?"

Hal blinked, "He just said a bunch of big words and now you said like... four so... Yes." he nodded finally

Sally glanced at Pinky who shrugged, then Derby who rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me, he's your friend, Giovanno."

She finally turned back to Hal and decided a simple, "What?" would suffice.

"I'm BORED." he whined, "Ya'll are usin' big words I just don't get!" he exclaimed.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Why do all the males I know need violence when bored?"

"It's how we are, Giovanno. You'd get less of it if you had chosen me at the Christmas Party." Derby stated smugly.

"Please, Derby…" she began, "Do shut up."

"And have some snooty brat?" Hal snorted "Not a chance. Sally. Never." he smiled because he knew there was no need to tell her that.

"There is nothing wrong with Blue Blood." Derby hissed.

"Tch! Oh, yeah… There aren't STD's that you all get or incurable genetic deformities that you all get from inbreeding… Nothing wrong at all." Sally snorted, crossing her arms.

Derby glared, "Not all of us are weaklings in that manner, Giovanno. I assure you."

Her hand came up, "Quiet time."

Flabbergast, Derby went to speak again, when she repeated the motion, "Quiet. Time."

Hal and Casey paused, glanced at each other then burst out laughing at the absurdity of it. How unexpected and seemingly out of character for Sally to act like that.

Derby blushed as just about all attention was given to the one row. Sally soon laughing herself realizing the situation was quickly getting out of control and she didn't give a fuck!

Jimmy started chuckling, then joined in the laughter.

"What is this nonsense? What's going on?" Crabblesnitch bellowed, only causing more laughter to erupt from the Graduating class.

No one could sputter any answers and parents watched in horror as one of the highlighting points of their lives was interrupted and the solemn atmosphere Crabblesnitch had tried to create was destroyed.

Sally finally sighed and settled down, then stood up, walking to Crabblesnitch, "Listen, Dr. You're killing us. Just say that we can go and you'll never see most of us again."

He blinked at her, "What? But the speech and-"

"Enough! We get it! You like the attention and the whole procedure, but we just want to go, Doc. Let us go." she smiled encouragingly.

He nodded, "Fine… Seems I can't win this in any fashion…" and he turned to the mic, "I present to the world, the graduation class of 2009 of Bullworth Academy! Congratulations graduates." and he walked away in a huff to Ms. Danver's who quickly catered to his ego.

Sally turned to her fellow graduates with a wide grin before throwing her hands into the air, "WOOOO!" causing many of the grads to stand and throw their caps up, exclaiming similarly with her.

Dillan sighed and shook his head, but couldn't help the fond smile that graced his lips, "That's my girl."

Mary chuckled, "Mine too, dear."

Johnny came up to her in a second- she hadn't even seen him slink through the crowds until he hopped up and landed in front of her and hugged her, "YES!" he cried excitedly not hugging her too tightly but tight the Jocks and Greasers crowded up around the two, "Alrigh'! We're graduates!" Norton shouted pumping his fists in the were coming down to meet their children and take pictures of them and their friends.

Mary and Dillan made their way to the large group, Dillan engulfing Sally in a hug as Mary attempted NOT to embarrass Johnny.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Johnny!" she exclaimed.

"Always the center of attention, Sally." Dillan smirked.

Johnny blushed, "Mama stop fussin' over the dam- er- dang hat" he said and took off the graduation cap and pushed it down to his side.

Sally shrugged, "I'm pregnant, not dead. But I was gonna die if Crab kept talking! My God! How could anyone sit through that bullshit?"

Dillan shook his head, "Always a wise ass, huh?"

"And don't you forget it." she grinned.

Mary laughed and began to fuss over Johnny's hair, "Did you even bother to take a shower last night or even brush your hair this morning?"

Johnny blushed, "Mama." he said moving her arms away, "Yes. Sally made me. Stop fussin'!"

He glanced at Sally and Dillon- praying they'd liberate him from her insistent nit-picking.

Dillan glanced over, "So! Shall we go to a restaurant?"

Sally nodded and looked to Johnny. He'd graduated, she'd graduated, the guys, bother hers and his, graduated… It was a happy time!

Johnny smiled thankfully, "Awesome!"

Eagerly he, and the other Greasers, yanked off the robes returning to their natural attire. Johnny popped the collar of his jacket and looked at Dillon, Sally and Mary, "Let's go then." and he grabbed Sally's hand and tugged them forward.


	21. Chapel Bells in Lilac

Sally was in a floor length lilac dress without sleeves. She had lilac eyeliner on her top lid and black mascara, deep pink lipstick, and her cross. Her hair was down and parted in the front on the left side, a clip holding her hair to the right.

Her stomach was in knots with excitement.

A knock interrupted her jitters for just a moment and Mary stepped in, "Oh, my… You look lovely, Sally."

With her came Mandy and Eva.

Mandy wore a darker purple dress of similar make, but a bit shorter and tighter while Eva wore a deep purple vest and bow, lilac undershirt, and black slacks and jacket.

Sally smiled, "I look pregnant." she joked.

Mandy scoffed, "No. Eunice looked pregnant! You look stunning! And thank you for not getting me an embarrassing dress! I think I would have died! I think I'll wear this again, actually."

Eva smirked, "Right. Well… Five minutes, girlfriend… You sure you wanna go through with this?" and at the dirty look Mary gave him, "I mean, you're both still so young!"

Sally exhaled her laugh, "Yeah. I'm pregnant, and I love Johnny. He is the father of our unborn child and I couldn't be happier! I've found where I belong… And I'm happy."

"You said that already." Mandy stated.

"Point proven." Sally laughed.

"Sally? Your hands are shaking…" Mary observed.

"I'm really nervous." she answered honestly.

"If you're nervous, I wonder how Johnny's doin'?" Eva pointed out, earning thoughtful looks from the three women in the room.

"Oh, my…" Mary stated with worry, having not thought of how he might be feeling.

Sally shared a nervous glance with the three in her dressing room, then sighed, "We'll deal with that when we get there…"

Johnny was shaking, "Oh my God. Oh my God." he breathed, eyes wide about to run a hand through his hair but Peanut grabbed his wrist and stopped him."No. You just finished doing it." he frowned and Johnny nodded slowly, stood close by, waiting for Eva to return. He was rushing around doing last minute pep-talks to the girls, because he was on Sally's ensemble.

"It's gonna be okay." the red-head said standing not far from the others but not as one of the grooms men, "Even if you're young and only have an apprentice's job and money'll be tight for awhile and the apartments gonna be cramped and Sally's gonna get fat and--"Norton covered his mouth, "You're not helping."Johnny had gone white as a sheet."It's gonna be okay.." Hal said to his friend as they stood at the altar, waiting for the grabbed Johnny's wrist and held it to his side, "No." he said firmly when Johnny went to mess up his hair again."Almost time." Ricky said."I'm gonna faint." Johnny murmured, eyes wide.

A knock came on the door, "Sally? It's time." and Dillan peaked his head in, "I really wish you would have let me give you an extravagant wedding, Sally…"

Said bride rolled her eyes, "Stop it, Dillan… Just walk me down the aisle and keep your snoot away from Johnny."

Eva grinned, "There we go! Alright… Come on, come on! Places!" and he organized the procession as music began to play. He was the Maid of Honor, so to speak. He took the title and added his own touch, "Eva of Honor! Large and in charge!"

Mary rushed out and took her seat in the front row, smiling at Johnny only to have it falter at how pale he was. "Oh, dear… Please don't faint? Please don't faint?" she chanted under her breath.

Johnny heard the music and turned, almost falling but Peanut grabbed his arm and held him up.

When Sally entered though he calmed down and some color returned to his face. He eased, resigning himself to the moment and the decision and he didn't regret it.

Sally inhaled as Dillan walked her down the aisle. She saw everyone sitting there, watching her, most grinning at her.

She'd had a hand in each and every single one of these people's lives! Each one. Fought, argued, fought, and then rescued the Preps… Fought the Nerds… Well, more like intimidated them. Fought alongside the Bully's and Jimmy Hopkins who nodded his head at her as she passed.

Zoe waved, linked to Jimmy by his arm. Sally nodded back. There were quite a few red headed girls in Bullworth, she thought.

She noticed Derby looking unpleased and made a mental note to ask later as to why.

"Nervous?" Dillan asked, snapping her out of it.

"Not in particular… Just… Euphoric." and then she finally looked to Johnny and smiled brightly at him, "Very."

Johnny grinned at her and blushed a bit. Wow- he thought- he was taking a step most guys made in their late twenties and he was hardly nineteen yet.

Peanut was praying, fingers laced together head bowed a bit and just murmuring under his breath that Johnny didn't mess up.

Mary began crying joyously.

Sally chuckled at Mary, her Mother-in-law, and looked to Dillan, "Are you nervous?"

He looked a little blind sighted, then sighed, very relieved that they had reached the alter where he handed her to Johnny. He had planned to tell him not to mess things up, but Sally's question made him quiet. So, he just simply went over to Mary and held her hand.

The sermon began, Johnny held her hand, nervous, his leg shaking from the nerves. It went through without a hitch. He didn't faint or forget the vows. Then the 'I dos' went off without a falter.

The wedding party was set at Dillon's house since the Tenements wasn't proper, and Mary or their apartment was far too small for all of those guests.

Johnny smiled at her as they climbed into the back of the Lincoln Uncle Al had rented out for their 'limo'.

Sally grinned back, sitting easily, "We did it."

Although the words were simple and vague, it didn't take away from the pure meaning and intention behind it.

Her hand went to her stomach.

He put his hand over hers and scooted closer, "We sure did."

She chuckled before resting her head against his shoulder, "I was so nervous at first… That excited kind of nervous."

"I was terrified" he snorted, "Nearly fainted twice."

"Thank God for Peanut, huh? Good thing he knew you well enough to keep you from fainting, right?" she assumed.

"Oh, God yes." he laughed, "He was holding my arm and kept lecturing me. He was praying a lot too."

"I think Mary was, too." she laughed. "Praying, I mean. Before she started crying."

He laughed, "Mhm. I saw her start up- good thing Dillan got to her."

Sally nodded, "Yes, yes." she then leaned up and kissed Johnny softly, "I love you."

"I love you." he said and kissed her again.

When they arrived at the party, everyone was already there and talking idly until they walked in. Whereupon they all turned and began to congratulate them as they made their way to the party room.

Consequentially, the Party room was practically a ball room, but it was turned into the party room with many circular tables and one long table for the Bride, Groom, and the others who stood up in the wedding as well as Vance, Mary, and Dillan.

Vance was with Eva, grinning his head off but blushing at something Eva had said to him.

Johnny flopped down to the chair and glanced around a bit uncomfortably. He wasn't good at fancy things like this.

Sally sat as well and waved at people. She just wanted to get this done and over with.

After a everyone settled into their seats, Eva stood up with a microphone.

Sally shared a glanced with Johnny, "Who gave Eva a microphone?"

"Someone who wants to humiliate us." Johnny said without delay and ducked his head down nervously.

"Alright. Now, this is the classic moment where just about everyone gets to embarrass the Bride and Groom in front of an audience-"

"I think we can manage, Eva." Sally called, earning laughter. She decided to play along… Not let this worry her.

Johnny looked at her, glad she could handle it. He would just shut up and let him go on and do whatever he felt like doing.

"Yes, yes. We all know that you both are capable of making fools out of yourselves without my help…" Eva nodded, grinning, "But, I've known you for most of my life. And since when I first met you to this moment, you have certainly grown… Let me put it this way, you were a rose bud when I met you, and through growth, understanding, and handing out wallops, you've bloomed considerably into something no one could foresee."

Sally blushed lightly and smiled.

"You were always that tough white girl I knew from Chicago who liked to play sports and hang with the guys… But, you were more like a sister to me. I gotta say that I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for you, and I, like everyone else in this room, owes you for my change." he cleared his throat, "Now, Johnny… Johnny I know, but not well enough. Yet, I want to thank him for making Sally happy. No one has made her change so hard, nor fall so hard… And I'm particularly glad it was you and not some other guy who wouldn't appreciate Sally the way she deserves."

Johnny grinned, "I know. I'm awesome." and he tilted his head to kiss her.

"Johhny ain't only makin' her happy" Vance grinned, "She's made him a man. Before with that tramp he was a blind little sheep."

Johnny glared at Vance, "Yo! Shut up!"

There was a chorus of laughter and agreement, and Sally placed a hand over her face to hide her laughter.

"Anyways!" Eva called, gaining silence, "To the couple we should learn from… And hope to God we can do better!" and he raised a glass of Champagne to take a sip.

Sally gaped jokingly at Eva.

--

Mary barged into the waiting room and noticed most of the Greasers and Jocks sitting around it. She looked around once more and spotted Dillan who looked a little ragged.

"Dillan! How is she?" Mary asked, rushing over.

"Fine, fine. No complications… I can't believe she's having a baby…" he responded, slightly distant.

Mary sat next to him, "She'll be fine. I never knew a stronger woman." and he nodded in response.

Finally, she looked to Peanut, "Larry? How is Johnny?"

Peanut bit his lip, "Well... he's down in the stairwell with Norton right now. On his third pack of cigarettes I think." he said looking at her sheepishly. Sally'd kill him if she knew he was smoking that much over it.

Mary nodded, then froze, "He's smoking?"

Dillan winced, "Let the boy have his vice. He's having a kid!"

Peanut laughed, "Johnny smokes a lot Ma'am.." he said, "Just this is worse than usual.

"Someone should go down there." Norton groaned, stomping back, "He's being dramatic again!"

Lefty frowned, "I'm sorry I gave him that carton of smokes and told him no smoke detectors were in the stairwells."

Mary stood up, "Don't give him any more." and then went to the stairwell, leaving the group of guys, and Mandy in the room. As she went down the stairs, she coughed and waved the smell away, which did not help. "Johnny! What are you doing?"

"Smokin'. Gotta calm my nerves mama" he said and ground a butt against the wall to put it out and looked back at her.

"Well, stop now. Come on. Everyone is upstairs… Why aren't you with Sally in delivery?" she pestered.

"Because the doctor said I was in the way." he frowned, walking with her back down the hall, "He said I wasn't helping and that I 'ought go wait with everyone else. Sally was mad but they made me go" he sighed loudly.

"Well, were you just standing there or were you by her side, holding her hand? Because if you were holding her hand, they'd've let you stay." Mary opted.

Johnny blinked, "I was with her for the most part, I wanted to know what he was up too.." he said, "But not so much."

Mary blinked in confusion, "What? So, you were holding her hand and they kicked you out anyways?" she tried.

He nodded, "Yup."

"Because…" she waved her hand slightly for him to elaborate.

"...I was talkin' too much" he mumbled, embarrassed. He talked when he was nervous- it wasn't his fault- and there they were getting mad at his endless jabber. Sally was annoyed by it too- he thought.

"Oh." Mary looked away, "You were talking THAT much to get kicked out by the doctor?" she was suddenly amazed.

He sighed and nodded, "Yeaaaahhh" he frowned.

"Wow…" she then smiled warmly, "Are you excited? Do you want a boy or girl?" she'd asked the question a lot.

He grinned, "I don't care what it is." he said, "So long at it's okay."

She half hugged him as they entered the waiting room, then sat him next to her with Dillan on her other side, then she realized something and gasped, "I'm too young to be a grandmother!"

Dillan sighed, "Mary, we've discussed this, don't you remember?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't."

"You said you'd love to be the child's grandmother, and that the title was fitting." his hand swept out gracefully.

She nodded and sighed, "I guess so…"

Johnny looked at her, "Mama, you're bein' silly," he said, "Ya ought'a seen this coming, I think."

She quirked an arched brow at Johnny, "Says th'boy who couldn't keep his mouth from running on, and on, and on…"

Dillan sighed and placed his head in his hands, "Here we go." he muttered quietly, to himself.

"You weren't IN there, mama!" he exclaimed, "It's all white- and... white- with machines and people an'Sally and STUFF and my baby's comin' into that creepy place! How could I not talk?!" he asked, eyes wide- embarrassed.

Mary rolled her eyes at Johnny, "And what? A bird dropped you off in the mail? You numbskull, been there, done that! Calm down."

"Oh... I forgot mom's were girls too.." he said off-handedly.

Norton gave him a look then leaned past him to look at Mary, "Did you drop him on his head as a baby, Mrs. Vincent?" he asked.

"Sometimes, I wonder…" she stated offhandedly.

Dillan shook his head, "Now I remember why I never wanted kids." he continued to mutter, earning a worried look from Mary.

Johnny blinked, "What I do?"

"Talk like a moron. That's what." Vance said from where he stood with Eva.

"Cram it." Johnny waved him off.

Vance pouted slightly and turned back to Eva.

Norton laughed at her statement, "That's great.. I bet someone dropped him. He's an idiot."

Johnny blinked, "Who is?"

Mary rolled her eyes, "Johnny… If you don't want to know the answer of a question, you shouldn't ask the question. Now stop being stupid for a minute and join the conversation."

"Okay mom" he smiled and they all managed to hold a decent conversation for a few hours.

Until a doctor came out, "The baby.."

"YES!" Johnny cried and ran like crazy to the room.

Mary looked at the Doctor apologetically as Dillan stood, "How's Sally? The mother?"

Sally was near passed out, but she held the newborn, smiling lovingly down at it.

The doctor smiled, "It was a hard labor- the first time often is but she's absolutely fine."Johnny stopped beside her and grinned, "That our baby?" he asked, eyes wide and smiling, "What is it? What's its name?"

Sally nodded, tired, "It is. I was thinking of naming him after you… Then maybe his middle name could be Al?"

"Oh, thank God." Dillan said before grabbing Mary and pulling her off to the room.

"Whoa. Easy Dillan." she called, "The Doctor said she's fine."

Johnny grinned, "So, it's a boy?! I got a son?" he asked- eyes wide, grinning.

Sally nodded, "Wanna hold him?"

Johnny paled suddenly- "Uhm.. I don't wanna crush him. He's real tiny."

She gave him a serious look, "Take your son, you idiot! I spent a long ass fucking time giving birth to this kid and you are going to hold him! My arms are shaking and I'm tired, hungry, and in a hell of a lot of pain." Everything she had said was in a low and dangerous tone, "And he's our kid. What makes you think you can crush him?"

Johnny paled a bit and took the baby from her- his eyes grew wide as he held the small infant in his arms.

He bit his lip nervously and hoped he wasn't holding the child too tightly.

"Well," he said, "It's just he's so tiny- what's he weigh? Six, seven pounds at most?" he asked a bit nervously- he'd never held a baby before.

"7.8" she said.

Dillan then walked in and was immediately by Sally's side, "Are you alright?" That made Mary roll her eyes at him.

"I'm fine. Just really tired and hungry… A bit sore." Sally said.

Mary walked over to Johnny and peaked at the baby, "Oh, how precious… Looks like a red headed version of you, Johnny!" she laughed.

Johnny looked at Mary, "He does?" he asked- not paying much attention to Dillon because he was that worried a moment ago.

"Alright. You rest then." Dillan nodded, almost crazily.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Calm down. I'm fine."

Mary nodded, "Of course."

Johnny smiled and looked down at Sally, "You wanted t'name him Johnnathon Albert Vincent- right?" he asked.

"Of course." she then smacked Dillan's pestering face away, "Would you cut it out? You're invading my personal space, Dillan."

Mary laughed and walked over, "Alright… Some one needs a cappuccino. Come along, dear."

Dillan protested weakly, but Mary hauled him towards the door before she glanced back to wink at Johnny and Sally, "Get some rest, you two… You'll never take it for granted again!"

Johnny blinked and looked down at the baby and grinned, "I'mma call him Little Johnny!" he grinned happily and sat in the chair next to Sally's bed.

"Junior." Sally stated, gazing tiredly at the two.

"You can call 'em that." he smiled then blinked, "Go on t'sleep. I'll hold the lil'guy."

She nodded and rolled onto her side, facing the two before quickly falling asleep.

Junior inhaled loudly and fidgeted in Johnny's arms, stretching slightly.

Johnny leaned back and grinned down at the child. He couldn't believe it. He, Johnny Vincent, had a wife and a son.. all of a sudden. He knew it actually wasn't sudden but he wasn't surprised, honestly, they were like hounds when it came to sex. Well.. he was. Anyway- he shook those thoughts away- now he had a baby! His own little man and he was beginning to understand why Mary was so protective.


	22. We Made it This Far?

**_Ahh... We bid you..._**

* * *

Two years later, Sally gave him a daughter. Melody. And, not to say that it wasn't a big repeat of the birth of Junior, but it was. Only Mary held onto 2-year-old Junior, focusing on the shy but sweet boy. How the two of Sally and Johnny had a shy and sweet son, she hadn't the slightest idea! Especially with Johnny's friends spending time with the two so much, as well as Sally's boys!

And now that Mary thought about it, she looked at the nervous wreck known as Johnny, her son, and cleared her throat, "You two need a house. That damned apartment isn't big enough for all of you."

Johnny sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair, "Yeah but, I don't think we can afford one, mama" he said, looking at her, "Even with your salaries combined we make just enough to live here- and.. well, working full-time doesn't seem right. The kids need to see us, you know?"

"Well, actually…" Dillan cleared his throat before reaching into his jacket and pulling out folded papers before handing them to Johnny, "It's affordable for the two of you… It's owned by my father's company, which means it's mine since he's incapable of handling it. Now! I know you two don't want handouts, but you'd just owe me rent and I don't mind it. I made sure it was affordable for both of you."

Mary smiled, "That's right. And I've looked at it and it's fabulous. A nice updated kitchen for Sally, a cozy living room, a basement with a washer and dryer, a nice fenced off backyard, four bedrooms two bathrooms, a connected garage. It's just perfect for the two of you and your obviously growing family." she gushed.

Johnny took the papers and looked down at the pictures of the house, "It.. it does look nice, but, I'll have to talk to Sally. She's home more than me and it's her choice in the end." he said and looked up at them, "You've been plotting this awhile, huh?"

The two older couple shared a fond look, "You could say that." Dillan said.

Jr. squirmed, "Mommy! Want mommy!" Mary hummed, "Now, now. Mommy's busy, but we'll see her when she's all done, alright? So you just calm down and stop that fussing, y'hear?" Jr. nodded, tears in his eyes, wishing desperately for Sally to finish what ever it was she was doing.

Johnny pulled Junior close to himself, "Hey hey, calm down buddy." he said kissing the boys head, "Mommy's gonna be here any second, kay?"

Johnny spoiled them rotten. Sally tried to be practical while Mary and Dillon were firm. Both the kids knew, at their young ages, that if they fussed enough at Johnny he'd bow to their every whim.

Now, Sally wasn't too fond of the idea because she knew they'd do it. She even made it a point to tell Johnny so.

After a while, they were enrolled school and growing up fast. They'd picked up a slight routine; Sally wakes up with everyone piled into hers and Johnny's bed, rushes everyone to get ready, does her thing, starts lunches for everyone, halfway through she rushes back up to the room and attempts to awaken her family again, Jr. wakes up and asks to help, Sally says no go get ready, they argue and he fusses, Johnny finally sits up and shouts for them to shut up but both ignore him, after she's sure that every one is awake, she heads back downstairs and finishes the lunches, packs them away, finishes getting ready, rushes the kids to their rooms to get ready then looks at Johnny and asks how she looks, he attempts to get her in bed, she turns him down with well placed scolds, he gets ready as she does some last minute things, kids come back but look a disaster, so she goes with them and dresses them, FINALLY, she kisses Johnny goodbye and drops the kids off at school before driving to Bullworth for work.

When she gets off of work, she rushes to their school, picks them up, sometimes has a nice discussion with one of their teachers, often for violence, takes them home, has them get straight to their homework at the kitchen table while she starts on dinner, both finish quite quickly then proceed to ask if they can help with dinner, Sally says yes to the help and slows herself down to teach them what she's doing and why she's doing it, right before dinner finishes Johnny comes home and asks what's cooking then kisses his family, Sally scolds him for being dirty from work and tells him to go and take a shower then come down for dinner, Johnny grumbles about having to take one every damned day but does as Sally says, anyways, he comes down to a set table and everyone waiting on him, they eat, they talk, Johnny and the kids watch evening cartoons before bed while Sally does some paper work and grading, at 9 it's time for bed and everything is relatively calm until both parents have to hunt down their children to put them in their rooms, 9:30 and the kids are in bed, Sally and Johnny are exhausted and are quick to snuggle in bed, 10:30 and Melody hops in with them, 11 is when Jr. joins them, then it starts all over…

And that's all on the weekdays! But they enjoy it thoroughly.

By the time Jr. was 10 and Melody was 8, Sally found herself pregnant once more and broke the news to Johnny at one of their usual barbeques. Johnny was first to blurt the news and had to tell everyone due to a bet he and Sally made.

Peanut married a blond woman named Joyce who was actually a small time actress in independent films. They had a pair of 9-year-old twins named Alice and Olive.

But unlike the first two times with Sally's pregnancy, she was to give birth to a pair of twins.

Hal opened up a restaurant which brought in a lot of money and quickly achieved top standards in many important peoples' books, yet remained very affordable.

Jimmy and Zoe had a miscarriage that one year at Bullworth, but supposedly, Zoe was pregnant once more. Poor thing was due for quadruplets. Imagine the horror of four Jimmy's running around. No thanks.

Jr. did basketball and a bit of track running every now and again, while Melody loved working on machines and had a deep seeded love for vehicles and motorcycles. And by the time they got to Bullworth, they were part of two cliques; Jocks and Greasers, which seemed to remain quite friendly towards one another. The Bullies also hung around with the Jocks and Greasers quite often.

One day, Melody returned home with a young Nerd who was a grade higher than her and asked if the two of them could go out.

Sally gaped, "W-what?"

Johnny felt his heart stop and had to breathe slow a second before regaining himself. Then he saw that green astrology club or whatever it was vest and he groaned aloud.

"Melly, baby doll," he said slowly, "Are you sure?"

Melody nodded, with a large grin, "Of course! I like Nelson, he's one of the only Nerds who doesn't gape as I walk by!" she said, motioning to the dirty blond boy with thinly rimmed rectangular glasses. He actually looked quite well put together, unlike the sloppy hunching of quite a few of the other Nerds.

Sally stood up and grabbed Nelson, dragging him into the kitchen, "Listen here, boy. You do anything foul and I'll skin you alive! You got me, short stack?" The boy nodded, "Of course Mrs. Vincent! I wouldn't dream of-"

"Quiet! Bring her back before curfew or I'll drop you another grade to where you will have to repeat this year! Are we clear?" She threatened again, "This is my baby girl! My Melody."

Nelson nodded, "I have purest of intentions, ma'am."

Sally clenched her teeth a moment longer, then smiled, "I'd hope so, if I were you. And if you get my daughter pregnant… Well, let's just say I'll buy a shotgun."

With another nod, Nelson was escorted back to the living room.

"Mom!? What'd you do to Nelson? He's like pale!" Melody whined.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOUUUU!" Shouted Jr., chasing the young twins down the stairs, "Hey ma, dad, Melody, and Nelson." he stated absentmindedly as he passed, then stopped. As he stood up, he blinked at Nelson, "Nelson? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking Melody out." Nelson answered.

Jr. was very confused a moment, then looked to Sally, "You bust his balls, Ma?"

She nodded, "Of course. You can continue playing now."

Jr. nodded, "Alright. I'll bust his balls when he gets back unless Dad wants to?" and everyone looked to Johnny still seated.

Johnny sighed loudly, "Yuhp. Everythin' Sally said an' worse." he said firmly, "I got a rifle right upstairs kid, an' I think I got th'right if ya so much as look at 'er funny. Ya dig?"

Nelson nodded, "I'll have her back before curfew."

Sally smirked, "Alrighty, good bye then." and she turned, but Melody wasn't done.

"Can I borrow one of the car's?"

Even the twin's looked at her funny.

Sally blinked, "You don't have your license."

"Nelson does!" She declared happily, to which Nelson paled once again.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, Melody. I mean we just-"

"Out of the question Melody." Sally stated firmly.

Melody pouted, "But-" "No!" so finding Sally a lost cause, she looked to Johnny, "Daddy?!? Pleeeeease?!"

Sally glared at Johnny, awaiting his answer.

Jr. blinked and wondered if Sally'd feast upon both Nelson and Melody for tonight. She seemed… oh, what's the right word? Bristled. It kind of made him have to suppress his laughter.

Johnny shook his head, "There is no way in hell two high schoolers are takin' one'a my babies out for a joy ride. Ut-uh no way. You walk or ride a bike- that's how your ma an' I got around!"

Johnny, who generally caved in on anything the kids wanted, was far too protective of his cars, and proud of his career as a mechanic, to allow them to borrow one.

Melody stomped, "This is so not cool!"

Sally's eyebrows rose, "Oh? Want 'not fair'? How's'bout you stay home tonight? Girl, you don't understand the meaning of the phrase, 'not fair'. Now you either haul ass the fuck out of my house to go out with your silly little boyfriend, or you stay and do chores! How's that sound?"

Jr. Clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing at the predicament.

"Nope! That's alright! We'll walk!" Melody said quickly before grabbing onto poor Nelson and dragging him from the house.

Sally smirked and glanced around before her eyes landed on Jr. "When you gonna get a girlfriend?"

Jr. blushed, "I-I dunno, mah. It's just… None of those girls are serious. They all wanna jump on the guy that'll dote on them most and that just ain't cool."

She smiled, "You'll find one. I'm sure." her gaze turned to Johnny, "Right Johnny?"

Johnny smiled at her and nodded, "Mhm! You'll find one gorgeous woman that acts just like ya mom!" he said and ruffled the boy's hair.

Jr. growled, "C'mon, man! Why can't yuh just leave my hair alone?" and he whipped out a comb to fix it.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Why can't you just accept that because you fuss so much over it, that we're always going to mess it up?"

Johnny laughed, "You're as bad as Vance was with his hair. Jus' ya better stop 'fore ya go gay on us!" he said and messed up his hair again.

Sally snorted, "Alright… Jr.? Stop hemming and hawing over your hair, put the twins to bed, take your shower-"

"Yeah, yeah. Ma… I know what to do." Jr. reassured the strong red headed woman who crossed her arms. "Cheryl? Meryl? Time for bed, you both heard ma!" He said ushering the twins up the stairs.

Sally watched them closely before sitting next to Johnny, "Did you ever see this in our future when we were young?" she half joked. It was still a little surreal to her.

Johnny snorted and pulled her down into his lap and kissed her neck, "Nope- 'course I didn' expect this."

She smiled happily before pecking him a few times, "And just think… Soon enough, we'll be grandparents!" she joked. "I mean, if you think about it, my mother was about 19 when she had me, I was 19 when I had Jr." she trailed off, smirking.

His eyes got wide, "Oh- HELL NO!" he exclaimed, "Not MY little girl! Ut- uh!"

Sally laughed loudly and pecked Johnny again, "Don't worry. She's strong like her mother and father, Johnny. Come on... Let's get to bed, I'm actually quite tired."

Johnny stood up with her, "Okay." he said and kissed her on the mouth, "Our kids'll be fine, like ya said." he yawned and headed up the steps with her.

"Course." she nodded, stripping then throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I think our lives turned out well. I mean, if we look back, I know I would find the both of us going nowhere… But I'm rather happy. I never thought I'd end up like this. Always thought I'd be out there in an apartment, kicking ass and shit…" she walked to the bed and pulled back the covers before sitting down to remove her jewelry and place it on her nightstand.

Johnny nodded and climbed behind and helped her remove her jewelry.

"I know." he said softly in her ear.

Once her jewelry was off he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed with her, "I figure I'd have been in jail had I kept on th'path I was on…" he said.

"Thank God Dillan divorced my mother!" she chuckled, curling into Johnny's arms.

She knew that if Dillan had been a weaker man that she would have been stuck living a hard solitary life. Knew that she would never have found Johnny once again. Knew that those growing events had never had happened. Sure, she'd still have Eva, but Eva only got her so far. Could only give her so much.

But with Johnny, Sally blossomed into who she was always meant to be. Sally had the time of her life and saw disasters she'd never thought she would have. She befriended more people than she ever would have in Chicago.

She got married, lived, and got pregnant. Lived a bit more, waking to her child crying, had another child… She then got herself a solid job meaning she didn't have to leave it to Johnny to support her and the kids. Then after a while, she had two beautiful twins.

She kept in touch with her friends, offering a place to stay or a helping hand. She became someone she would have scoffed at back in Chicago, and she couldn't care less. She was as happy as could be, and that was that.

"I love you, Johnny." she said, glancing up at him.

Johnny smiled and kissed her, "You too, babe" he said

Shortly after Cheryl and Meryl were born Johnny inherrited his family's auto shop. He was now the top mechanic in Bullworth and the family had more money than they'd ever imagined.

His family was proud, not only Sally and the kids, but his mother and uncle as well. So were the other Greasers who still popped in to take the kids for the weekend, or over-night or something.

Life was good- it had turned out so much better than he could have hoped for. And so much different than he had expected when he was older.

It was perfect, and neither would dare complain.

"'Night Johnny."

Johnny yawned and flopped down, "Night."

Sally smiled and reached over to the light, staring at it a moment before clicking it off.

* * *

**_... Farewell!_**


End file.
